Sex and Florida
by StarsWithinJess
Summary: In the end you'll see who's fake, who's true and who's willing to risk it all for you. You'll see the truth behind the mysterious Austin Moon, and see how he very excruciatingly slowly reveals his feeling for Ally Dawson. (The plot is slight on 50 shades of grey and also the 50 shades trilogy)
1. Chapter 1- Austin

**Disclaimer: The entire story plot belongs to _Carmelroads _****and ****I do not own Austin and Ally, bow down to disney and the creators not me. Also I don't own anything else you may recognize. Lastly the theme and slight plot of the fifty shades trilogy, credit goes to the amazing E.L James.**

**This story has only been changed slightly to fit the character's personality/appearances.**

* * *

"Sir?"

"What is it, Kendall?" I say as I untie my current submissive from her restraints.

"Would you mind if I have a quick nap before I go?"

Yes, I'd mind.

"I know you said you had a familial obligation and that you had to cut this weekend short but I really think I should have a nap before I get on the road… I mean before I head to visit my folks for the week. I wasn't planning on still...not that I didn't enjoy myself… I'm just really exhausted now and I don't think I could make the drive." She rambles on looking anywhere but at me.

Instantly I am annoyed with my lack of self-control. She was supposed to be gone by now but I knew I wouldn't be able to survive the car ride to airport with my brother without one more playroom session. "By all means I don't want you driving if you aren't 100% focused on the road but stay in your room while my brother is here. I'll email you once we are gone, and if you even think of coming down the stairs even a minute before then, I promise, You. Will. Be. Sorry." I say emphasizing each word as I slip back into Dom mode.

"Can't I meet him?"

_Fuck NO and you're lucky I don't have time to light your little ass up for even asking_. Instead of responding I turn and walk out of the playroom and back down the stairs to take a shower.

The steady stream of hot water feels good against my aching muscles. Kendall has only been with me for a few short weeks; she's beautiful of course, but then again, they all were, all my little submissive drones with their brown hair, pale skin, and petite frames. In the beginning Kendall impressed me with her eagerness to please and her high tolerance for pain but she is already starting to grate on my nerves. I thought I had found the perfect submissive but she's just so damn clingy. I've punished her twice already for trying to sneak into my bed at night to fucking cuddle. I swear I might actually do permanent damage if she tries any shit when Elliott gets here.

As much as I hate to admit it, Elena was right. I waited far too long between subs and I am actually considering keeping this girl around as my own living, breathing punching bag, knowing she wants more. Normally at this point I would just terminate the contract but I am far too much of a selfish bastard to let her go before her three months are up. I have needs and my training sessions with Claude aren't cutting it anymore.

After my shower I get dressed and go check on Kendall. She is sound asleep and I let out a sigh of relief. I really don't want to go through the process of vetting a new sub so soon but my family is a hard fucking limit. I head back down stairs and call to see what the fuck is taking my brother so long.

"Hey Bro," Elliott answers

"Where the fuck are you?"

"I can't get the damn elevator to move. It isn't taking the code."

"Shit, that's because I had Taylor change it."

"Oh well why the fu… why the freak didn't you tell me when I called to say I was on my way?"

"I didn't realize you didn't have it already."

"Is everything ok? You just changed it last month right?"

"Yea, it's nothing, it was just time to change it." _New sub. New pass-code._

"Oh…Ok cool… I'm on my way up."

I end the call with my brother and head to my office to grab the construction plans I want him to look over, then I head out into the great room and fire off a few emails while Elliot is taking his sweet ass time . It's another ten minutes before I hear the elevator ping and I see him walk off with the dumbest fucking grin on his face.

"What the fuck took you so long? Aubrey's plane lands in less than an hour and I wanted you to look over the revised plans for the new shipping offices," I say with barely concealed annoyance.

"Dude, I think I'm in love." My brother responds and I roll my eyes. "No, seriously I've met the woman of my dreams and she just moved into your building."

"Elliott, you spend more time in love then out of love," I answer dryly.

"Correction, I spend more time in a woman's vagina then outside of one but this time it's love."

"Fuck off, Elliott," I say, grinning, to my idiot brother.

"She has roommates, you know. They are both hot, I guess. I mean, one of them has to be your type." He continues nervously. I know I should put him out of his misery but I can't help but enjoy watching him squirm. "The one is a really pretty brunette. She's petite and has these amazing brown eyes... the other one… well the other one is a little bit bigger build and… well…um… he's.."

"STOP!" I say putting my hands up cutting my brother off before he goes any further, "Elliott, I appreciate what you are trying to do but I don't need you to set me up. Let's just see if this girl of yours lasts through the end of the month and then maybe we can revisit this conversation."

"Austin, it's cool. I don't judge you, bro. I just want to see you happy. I mean gay marriage is legal in Florida, at least I think it is, You don't have to be ashamed of who you are."

"Just drop it, El." I say as I roll out the blue prints. "And just so we're clear I prefer petite brunettes."_ I just prefer them bound and gagged in my playroom…_

* * *

We arrive at airport a little after my company jet lands with my sister on board. As soon as Aubrey spots Elliot's Rover, she sprints towards us. "You guys have no idea how happy I am to be back on U.S. soil," Aubrey exclaims throwing her arms around us.

"What? I thought you were in heaven over there in the land of foie gras and haute couture " I say, teasing my baby sister.

"That's what I thought, too, but Monsieur Floubert, the chef that I worked under, had different ideas," Aubrey explains, rolling her eyes.

"What? He actually expected you to work?" Elliot gasps wrapping his arm around her shoulder as we walk back towards his black Range Rover.

"I did work. I worked my ass off but nothing I did was good enough."

"I'm sure that's not true Aubrey, You are an excellent cook; I bet it was your personality that he found so irritating," I say opening the door for my sister.

"You know what, screw both of you."

During the ride to our parents house we fall into a comfortable silence. It's been so long since we've all been together, even before Aubrey left for Paris, that my mother insisted on all of us having dinner and staying the night at home. I cherish times like these with my family. Moments when I can let my guard down slightly, moments that I am able to forget all of my fucked-upness and just be Austin , not the cold dominant or the calculating CEO or the selfish prick that put his family through hell growing up, just me.

My Blackberry pings and I look to see that I have a new text message from Kendall.

***Sir i just wanted to let you know that i will no longer be going to Tampa to visit my folks. My father surprised my mother with a trip to Hawaii.***

This weekend is looking better and better.

"Oh Aubrey, I didn't tell you," Elliott says, breaking the silence. "I've met someone."

_Here we go_. I groan and roll my eyes towards my sister who is barely holding it together in the backseat.

"What happened to Stephanie? Or was it Rachel?" She teases

"No, I'm think you're thinking about Elizabeth," I say joining in.

"Ok, fuck off, this time it's for real and I think Austin would really hit it off with her roommate."

Leave it to my idiot brother to ruin the fucking moment.

* * *

**Let me clear up all this confusing crap. First of all 'Kendall and Aubrey' are characters that were created and is not in the A&A fandom. Also 'Elena' is a character from the fifty shades trilogy so if your confused to who that is, read the story online, and if your confused again 'Claude' is another character from the fifty shades trilogy but in this he will be Austin's personal trainer. Lastly if your _still _confused 'Taylor' is a character from the fifty shades trilogy, read the book to find out who he is, blah blah blah.**

**Next, One of my friends on here '_LoveLover13_' she had the story 'Sex and Miami'. But as you know she couldn't finish the story for reasons, so she gave it to me. And she told me to give credit and everything so I am. Now my story 'Sex and Miami' is based on 'Sex and Seattle' by _Carmelroads_.**

**So I read her story, and the it's in the fifty shades trilogy. So I repeat all credit goes to her she wrote the story but I thought it would be awesome in the Austin and Ally fandom. Warning, this story is based on a fanfiction on the 'fifty shades trilogy' by E.L James, if you read the book you know it has BDSM in it.**

**Don't know what it is google it, warning this is a M rated story don't complain to me if you get scarred. I recommend reading _Carmelroads_ Fan fiction and the fifty shades trilogy so you can understand it more. This is the longest authors note ever and I swear to god I will never write a authors so long ever again. I hope you liked it, please review and I'll update as soon as I can.**

**If your still confused which I can see be free to PM me.**

**Much love xx**

**~Jess **


	2. Chapter 2- Ally

**Disclaimer: ****I don't own Austin & Ally or anything you may recognize, it still amazes me how if you think I did own it that I would actually be writing fan fictions about it.**

******The entire story plot belongs to _Carmelroads. _****_  
_**

**This story has only been changed slightly to fit the character's personality/appearances.**

* * *

Sitting in the back seat of Cassidy's Mercedes I stare out the window listening to Cassidy and Dallas argue over who makes a hotter Batman, George Clooney or Christian Bale.

"WHAT? Are you crazy?" Dallas exclaims looking at Cassidy like she's grown an extra head.

"I just don't see the appeal. I mean I guess he's kind of hot in character but in real-life Christian Bale looks like a serial killer. Clooney on the other hand is perfection, on and off screen."

"Malibu," Dallas's nickname for Cassidy, "have you seen that man's ass? Hell, serial killer or not, the shower scene in American Psycho is probably what made me switch teams in the first place!" Dallas retorts. "Ally, tell her she's nuts."

"While I agree with you Cassidy, Clooney is gorgeous, there's something dark and mysterious about Christian that speaks to me on a deeper level," I answer truthfully.

"You guys are blind," Cassidy retorts.

I settle back into my seat and smile to myself thinking how far we've come in just four short years.

Cassidy and I met during our freshman orientation at NYU. She walked into the auditorium and I swear all eyes were on her. She looked like she belonged on _The OC _with her blonde hair, blue eyes, and tan skin. When she came and sat next to me, I thought for sure we were about to have a _Mean Girls_ moment. Instead, she looked at me, extended her hand and introduced herself, "Hi! I'm Cassidy; nice kicks" she said in reference to my brand new Chuck Taylor All Stars. We have been like sisters ever since.

Dallas came to NYU the following year looking for a place to belong. He had just come out to his father and was eager to start living his life on his terms. Dallas is one of those guys who doesn't have to try to be good looking - it just comes naturally. He's tall, muscular, and has the most flawless caramel-colored skin I have ever seen. He's more interested in finding the beauty in things through the lens of his camera than in his own appearance. If he were straight, he would be my perfect man.

"How's your Dad taking the news that you dropped out?" I ask Dallas.

"He's pissed, of course. He thinks I'm throwing away the past three years of my life to chase a pipe dream. He just doesn't understand that a degree means jackshit when it comes to photography. He was the only reason I tried the school thing in the first place. I mean it was the least I could do, you know? He supported me when I told him I was gay; I didn't want to disappoint him any further by not giving school a chance, but if I want to be a successful photographer I need to get out in the real world and pay my dues."

"He'll come around," Cassidy reassures him. I nod in agreement and we fall into a comfortable silence for the remainder of the trip.

"Look you guys, there it is!" Cassidy says pointing to a contemporary glass building towering high above the Florida skyline.

"Can you believe we're finally here?" Cassidy asks as we pull into the underground garage of our new apartment building.

"I know! It's so surreal. We've been dreaming about this since freshmen year." I say as Cassidy parks in an empty spot next to a sporty little red Audi.

"Nice car," Dallas says whistling through his teeth. "It looks like we made it up to the big leagues now. First commission I get, I'm buying a new car. "

"We are definitely not in New York anymore," I say as I carefully step out of the car and take in my new surroundings. Cassidy's parents gifted gave her the condo as a graduation present and they told me I was more than welcome to stay as long as I needed. When Cassidy first showed me pictures of this place I was in shock, but actually being here and seeing it in person is overwhelming and we haven't even left the garage.

"The movers should be finished by now. They were supposed to set up all the furniture and separate the boxes by room," Cassidy tells us as we start towards the bank of elevators. "I figured we could go up, check the place out, and then go find something for dinner."

"Fuck the car, I'll take him." Dallas says suddenly tipping his chin towards the tall sandy haired blonde man standing near the elevators.

"Damn, he is a hottie. Let's make a deal, if he's gay you can have him, straight he's mine," Cassidy says elbowing him and picking up the pace a little bit.

"I can't take the two of you anywhere. We aren't even all the way moved in and you are already preying on our new neighbors," I say.

"We can't all be virginal nuns like you dear. Papa needs a warm body and a hard di..."

"DALLAS!" I reprimand.

"What?" Dallas says feigning innocence and we all burst into fits of giggles as we reach the blonde god waiting on the elevator.

"Hey bro," Blondie says into his iPhone. "I can't get the damn elevator to move. It isn't taking the code… Oh. well. why the fu… why the freak didn't you tell me when I called to say I was on my way?" he says turning towards us and flashing Cassidy a panty busting grin_._"Oh, is everything ok? You just changed it last month, right? Oh. Ok, cool… I'm on my way up." He finishes his phone call just as the elevator doors open up and we all walk in. "Hi! I'm Elliott." He introduces himself, glancing briefly at Dallas and me before settling his gaze on Cassidy._Most definitely straight._

"Hey," Cassidy says all breathy and I have to fight the urge to roll my eyes. "I'm Cassidy and these are my roommates Ally and Dallas We just moved in."

"Do you live in the building?" Dallas asks obviously barking up the wrong tree.

"Oh no, I'm just visiting my little brother. He lives here. Which floor are you guys on?"

"Twenty-two," Cassidy replies and I think she's actually batting her eyelashes. _Who is this pod person and where's Cassidy?_

"I think I'm gonna be sick," Dallas whispers to me and I have to bite my lip not to laugh out loud.

"Do you visit often?" Cassidy asks hopefully, ignoring the gagging sounds coming from Dallas.

"I'll be visiting a lot more now, especially if it means running into your pretty face."

"Well next time you're around you have to make sure you stop on the twenty-second floor."_Now_ _there's the tenacious woman I've known for the last 4 years._

Elliott nods his response and continues to gaze at Cassidy. They are totally eye fucking each other. The elevator pings and Dallas and I boogie it out of the elevator car as soon as the doors open, leaving the lovebirds alone.

"I feel dirty," I say giggling to Dallas as we look for the door to our new place.

"I KNOW! If we were on that elevator any longer they were going to start ripping each other's clothes off. If we went back over there she'd probably be blowing him."

"DALLAS! That's disgusting," I scold and we laugh some more.

"I think this is us." He says stopping in front of the door marked 2210. Unlocking the door, he bends over, picks me up, and carries me over the threshold. "Welcome home," He says and I smile, feeling hopeful for all the adventures that await us in Florida.

* * *

"There you are, Malibu. We thought we were going to have to send out Search and Rescue," Dallas teases.

"I think I'm in love," Cassidy exclaims sliding down the door.

"You just met the guy," I say rolling my eyes at the beautiful blonde heap on the floor.

"I know - it's the craziest thing. I have never felt this strongly, this soon, about anyone. Well, aside from you two."

"Awwwwwww," Dallas and I croon in unison.

"You know what I mean. You guys are like my family. I don't know how I would have survived school without you. I'd probably be forced to hang out with stuck-up bitches that are only interested in my net worth."

"We know you can't live without us. That's why we didn't let you come here to live in this monstrous apartment all by yourself," Dallas exclaims waving his arms around the great room.

"Yes, can we please explore this place now? At the very least, can we move this conversation to the couch?" I say excitedly.

Cassidy nods her head and I help her up from her spot in front of the door; we link arms and begin our expedition.

The entire apartment is designed around an open floor plan that lends to the contemporary vibe of the building. Each room seamlessly merges into the next; floor to ceiling windows covering the west wall of the great room showcase an awesome view of Miami. The living room is decorated in a soft grey and purple palette that is both feminine and inviting. Two bedrooms, a den, and a deck complete our little slice of heaven. Cassidy has rightfully claimed the master suit and my things were moved into the second bedroom. We converted the den into a third, smaller room for Dallas.

My favorite room of the house is the kitchen. It's sleek and modern in design but the cherry wood cabinets and kitchen island give it a homey feel. I can imagine the three of us sitting at the breakfast bar recapping our days over beer and pizza.

Just beyond the kitchen is the formal dining area and Cassidy and Dallas are already planning our first dinner party.

"I can't wait to get all decked out and invite friends over for an elegant four course meal." Dallas says in a faux British accent.

"I know! I have the perfect dress, and we can serve a different wine to go with each course!" Cassidy says, jumping up and down.

"Ok I hate to be Debbie Downer but neither of you can cook, which means I'll be stuck in the kitchen all day while you two play dress up. Not to mention we don't even know anyone in Miami, nor do we have jobs to finance this extravaganza." I say as I run my finger across the wood grain of our new and completely over the top twelve-seat dining room table.

"Malibu, does that man of yours have any friends? I think our Ally desperately needs to get laid," Dallas says snapping a picture of me just as I flip him off.

"Where did that thing come from?" I say pointing to his Nikon.

"You know I always have at least one of my babies on me. You never know when you'll need to capture something on film," He replies suggestively.

"Why does everything always come back to sex with you two?" I say dragging Cassidy by the arm into the living room.

"If you had some babe, then you would know why," Dallas retorts

"Ally is just waiting for the right guy," Cassidy says to Dallas and then turns to me, "don't listen to him. When it happens let it be on your terms, not someone else's."

"I'm glad I have at least one friend on my side," I say sticking my tongue out at Dallas as he snaps another picture. "But let's get serious, we need food. You guys just want to ride around and see what we find, or should we just order in?" I ask settling on the couch next to Dallas.

"I think we should go out and explore our new city a bit while it's still daylight," Dallas says. "Malibu, what's your Elliott up to? Maybe he can point us in the right direction."

"I wish - he and his brother are on their way to pick their sister from the airport then they're having dinner with their parents. Apparently she's been in Paris studying French cuisine for the past however many months, so it's a reunion of sorts."

"And this came up how?" I eye Cassidy suspiciously.

"He volunteered this information," she says holding up her hands. "After we exchanged numbers he told me that he wished he could spend some more time with me but that he had to go pick up his sister. I told him that it's just as well because today was family day for us too."

"Good. I just want us to spend one day together before jobs and boyfriends and reallife get in the way."

"Agreed," Cassidy and Dallas reply in unison.

* * *

We make our way back down the elevator to Cassidy's car when I notice the red Audi is now occupied by a girl around our age. She has her head against the steering wheel and she is visibly upset. Dallas and I look at each other and he taps on the window.

I am blown away when I see the face that looks up at us. This girl could be my long lost sister. The only real differences between her and me are that she has blue eyes to my brown and her face is slightly more angular than mine. Looking at her, a broken me, I feel an instant need to protect her.

"Are you ok?" I ask as she rolls down her window.

"Yes, I'm sorry. I'm just having a mini meltdown." She responds, not meeting my gaze. "I was going to surprise my parents for their anniversary but they just called me and apparently they are on their way to Hawaii. My dad surprised my mom with tickets. I was here visiting my… my boyfriend but he left me too, had some family stuff to do, and my roommate is at work and I… I'm sorry I shouldn't be unloading all of this on you. I think I'm PMS'ing or something. I'll be fine. I promise I'm not some suicidal nut-job. I just needed a good cry." Ally 2.0 finishes wiping her face with her sleeve.

"Well, that's good to know." I say giving her a sad smile. "We just moved and we're trying to find a good place to eat, any recommendations?"

"We'll my roommate works at a little diner not too far from here, you could go there," the girl says.

"Would you like to join us?"

"Oh, no I couldn't. I don't want to impose."

"Don't be silly," Cassidy interjects, "We don't know anyone here and we could use a tour guide."

"If you really don't mind," The girl says, still unsure.

"Of course not! We'll follow you there. Oh, this is Malibu, I mean Cassidy and this is Ally, and I'm Dallas."

"Malibu? Is that like where you're from?" the girl asks.

"No, like Malibu Barbie, on account of, well look at her," Dallas explains pointing at Cassidy.

"Ohhh. I get it," she smiles. "Nice to meet you, I'm Kendall."

* * *

**Ooh, yup it went there. Stay tuned...to find out what happens. I love all you guys and your support, keep reading and reviewing. I'll update as soon as I can. Lets answer your reviews. ****  
**

**Suprina Juliette- I know! That's why I decided I wanted to add some to the A&A archive. Elliott is my favorite because he's such a player that's its funny! Thanks for reviewing**

**Louder4Life- Me too! Its one of the best trilogy's yet. I'm excited for this story to unwrap. Yeah, I proof read it and then changed it, thanks for telling me. Thanks for reviewing!**

**nira avalon- Thanks, glad you like it, I'm very excited to see where this story goes. Hopefully you'll stick around! Thanks for reviewing!**

**Ldwinnsumm- Aww thanks and I cant give any spoilers away, you'll just have to stick around to find out what happens. Thanks for reviewing!**

**Much Love xx**

**~Jess**


	3. Chapter 3- One Month Laters

**Disclaimer: ****I don't own Austin & Ally or anything you may recognize, no offense but your a real dumbass if you think I do.**

******The entire story plot belongs to _Carmelroads. _****_  
_**

**This story has only been changed slightly to fit the character's personality/appearances.**

* * *

From behind I gently stroke the tail of Kendall's braid as David Guetta's _Titanium _is looped in the background. I had Barney, the head of my IT department, slow the track down and remove the lyrics, making it the perfect song to fuck to. It starts soft and unassuming and then the beat attacks your senses as it builds; she's not going to know what hit her, _literally._

We are standing in the middle of my playroom. Kendall's arms are cuffed to the hooks hanging from the ceiling in my play room, she's spread–eagled, and completely at my mercy. "Why. Am. I. Punishing. You?" I whisper into her ear, nipping at her earlobe in between each word. _This is why I do this, this feeling of utter control, - I need it, I crave it, it's my drug of choice._

Her head rolls back, giving me access to her neck, and she answers, "I broke one of Sir's rules." Her body is trembling as bring my arm over her shoulder, letting the flaps of the cat fall in between her tits.

"Which rule specifically?" I spit out as I slowly pull the cat back up and down through the valley of her breasts, letting the leather tickle her.

"The submissive will not drink to excess, smoke, take recreational drugs, or put herself in any unnecessary danger," she recites in a docile tone.

"And how did you break this rule?" I say bringing my other arm around her body as my fingers find her core. I slip one finger inside of her and slowly pull it out, spreading her juices over her clit. I rub her with slight pressure, not enough to make her come, but enough to make her wish she could. I slide my hand back down and I slip two fingers inside of her, testing her readiness. She's sopping.

"I got drunk on Thursday night," she whispers, lost in the sensation.

"Why did you drink so much when you know it displeases me?" I step back, moving around to stand in front of her and lifting her chin to meet my gaze.

She groans in protest to the absence in between her legs before she answers, "I was celebrating with a friend. He just got commissioned to do an art show in Tampa."

"He?" I say, arching my brow.

"He's gay," she responds nervously.

"I see. Why else am I punishing you?"

"Because I drunk-dialed you. I'm so sorry, master." At this she pulls her chin from my grasp and sets her focus on the floor, no doubt embarrassed by the voicemail.

I run my hand down her neck, settling it firmly at the base of her throat, and ask, "how many lashes do you think you deserve for those two transgressions?"

"Fi..Five" she stutters. _Wrong Answer._

"Five? Maybe five for breaking the no drinking rule and another ten for the very disrespectful voicemail you left." I say and with that I step back and raise the cat just as the beat peeks and I deliver half of the lashes in time with the music.

"mhmm" she cries out.

"QUIET!" I bellow

I move behind her and finish, whipping down her back and across her ass and legs. Once she has received all fifteen blows, I un cuff her, pick her up and carry her over to my cross.

"Lift your arms" I command and she does as she is told. I curse to myself as I fumble with the cuffs, eager to be inside of her.

I step back to unzip my jeans, freeing my erection, and I ram into her in one swift motion.

I set a punishing pace as she bucks wildly against me, meeting me thrust for thrust.

"Yes. Yes. Yes. Sir, please."_ God I love a screamer._

"Please what?" I say through gritted teeth.

"Please, let me come. I need to come."

"Have you learned your lesson?"

"Yes Sir. I... I promise I won't get drunk again, just please."

_That's right; beg! You know exactly who controls your orgasms__. _"Let go," I command. With that I feel her tighten around me and it takes everything I have not to blow right then and there. I continue to pound into her as she rides out the last wave of her orgasm; when I feel her body finally start to wane I still, spilling into her. I rest my forehead on her shoulder, coming down from my high.

"I have another confession," she says, trying to catch her breath.

"Hmm," I mumble in response, gently caressing her behind.

"That night, while we were celebrating, I sort of… well your brother was there." She winces as I suddenly pull out of her letting her legs drop to floor.

"What?!" I growl, pressing my lips into a thin line.

"Well, he's dating a friend of mine, Cassidy, and she brought him along." About fifty different emotions play across her face before she lowers her gaze and falls back into her submissive space.

"And how do you know it was my brother?"

"Before I signed the contract I googled you. There were pictures of you with him and your sister and your parents at some charity event." _Well at least she did her homework. _"But don't worry, Sir, I didn't break the NDA. You never came up; I just thought I should tell you. I thought it was something you would want to know." She finishes as her eyes well with tears. _I fucking hate it when they cry._

"It's ok, I'm not going to punish you again, I'm glad you were honest and told me," I say, brushing her tears away with my thumb. "However, the next time you find yourself in the same place as my brother you are to leave immediately. I don't care what excuses you have to make, my family is off limits to you. Do you understand?" I say slipping back into Dom mode.

"Yes Sir." She replies in a soft sob.

* * *

I snuggle further into my blanket trying to stretch the last few minutes out of my nap. Suddenly my hand is dipped in warm water and I open my eyes to find Dallas and Kendall staring at me with mischievous grins. "Ugh," I groan, pulling my hand out of the cup of water and throwing the comforter over my head. "Five more minutes. I need more sleep before I can deal with you two."

"No! Get up," Dallas demands petulantly, pulling the covers back. I see him pouting at me. He's almost too good looking when he pouts and he knows it. "It's movie night, Ally, and we let you sleep while we went to go pick up the pizzas but now you're out of time," he says with his arms crossed.

"Yeah, Ally, Malibu already has the first movie cued up; we're just waiting on you," Kendall adds.

"What are we watching?" I ask as I throw the covers off and swing my legs over the edge of my bed.

"_The Notebook_," Dallas answers.

We have been in Miami, a little over a month and movie night has become sort of a Sunday tradition for Cassidy , Kendall, Dallas and me. Kendall has become like an official member of our little family ever since that day in the garage. She moved to Miami from Tampa a few years ago following her ex-boyfriend. When things between them didn't work out she decided to stay on in Miami rather than return home with her tail between her legs. Aside from her roommate and her mysterious new boyfriend Kendall is pretty much on her own.

Dallas thinks it was fate that we saw her in the garage that day, Cassidy thinks it's a coincidence, and I'm not really sure what to call it but I'm just I'm happy that she is in our lives.

We finally make our way to the living room and I join Cassidy on the couch.

"So glad you could join us sleeping beauty," she teases linking her arm with mine.

"Well, I figured since you were willing to pry your lips off Elliott and actually come home for the occasion, I should make an appearance."

"Yeah, you never know when we might see her again," Dallas adds. "Between Cassidy spending all her time at Elliot's and Kendall's mystery man I feel like me and Ally need to hold auditions for two replacement musketeers."

"I'm not so sure I'll need replacing," Kendall says sadly. "I feel like this relationship isn't going anywhere." Kendall very rarely talks about her boyfriend so something must be wrong if she's bringing him up.

"What do you mean? You spend like every weekend holed up at his place," Cassidy says, "why don't you ever tell us anything about him?" _Oh no, here comes the famous Cassidy Inquisition._

"Cassidy, unlike you and Elliott, some of us prefer to keep private matters private. I swear if I walk in on the two of you having sex one more time I'm going to gouge my eyes out," I say trying to take the focus off Kendall. "I think I've seen that man's ass about as much as you have."

"Oh but what a mighty fine ass it is," Dallas says, fanning himself.

Kendall shoots me a grateful glance as Cassidy tosses a pillow at Dallas.

"Looks like we're missing the drinks," I add, changing the subject completely, "wine or beer?"

"Beer!" Dallas and Cassidy chime in unison.

"I'll just have juice please, if you have any," Kendall says in a small voice and I am unable to read the expression that flashes in her eyes. "Do you need help carrying the drinks?"

"Sure, I could use a hand." The look on her face tells me she wants to talk about something in private. Kendall and I have built a pretty strong bond in the little while that we have known each other. She is two years older than me but in a lot of ways I am more mature. She wears her heart on her sleeve and is way too trusting of people. That combination alone makes me fiercely protective of her; she reminds me a lot of my mother. I guess it's the same thing that Cassidy and Dallas see in me - even though I haven't had many life experiences I am an excellent judge of character.

"Can I talk to you for a second?" Kendall asks with her eyes slightly downcast.

"Of course, what's wrong?"

"It's my… my boyfriend. Every time I think we are making progress he just shuts down again. I… we have kind of an unconventional relationship and... he made it clear from the start what he wanted and I thought I could handle it… I had just broken up with Tyler and he's the one who introduced me to the lifestyle..."

"Wait. Slow down," I interrupt. "What lifestyle?" _Lord, please don't let her tell me she's a member of the Illuminati__._

Kendall takes deep cleansing breath and says, "Promise me you won't tell Cassidy and Dallas?"

"Of course I won't, but you know you can tell them anything," I say, not sure I really want to hear what she's about to say.

"I know I can but as much as I love them, I just need to talk to someone who will listen without judgments or jumping to conclusions. I have to work this out for myself before I can listen to them tell me what they think is the right thing to do. I just need someone like you."

"I get it. So what is 'the lifestyle?'" I say with finger quotes.

"What do you know about BDSM?" Kendall says nervously.

" Umm… Baseball Day Special Marlins?" I joke.

"No Ally," Kendall says laughing, "Bondage, Discipline, Dominance/Submission, Sadomasochism."

_Holy Shit._"I'm not really familiar with it but I really like that Rihanna song." I admit slightly embarrassed.

"Tyler, my ex, was a Dominant and he wanted me to be his submissive. I was way out of my element at first but he trained me and it brought out an entire side of me that lay dormant for so long. As strange as it sounds it's just so liberating to fully submit your will to another person, not to mention the sex was phenomenal," Kendall says and I know I am blushing the deepest shade of crimson. "Anyway, when we split I decided to look for a new Dom, and that's how I found Aus.. I mean the guy I'm seeing now. The only downside is that he's looking for a strictly D/s relationship, which I was fine with at first but now I want more and I'm not so sure that he does. I mean I can see he is starting to soften towards me a little but I'm afraid if I wait for him to come around I will end up with my heart broken _again_." Her shoulders sag in relief as she finally finishes.

"Umm, I don't have any experience with men, let alone men in 'the lifestyle', but I can tell you this, you can't force anyone to change, they have to _want_ to change for themselves, and no matter how patient you are, no matter how long you wait, if he doesn't have a reason to change then he won't. So my advice to you is, give him a reason."

"But that's not how it works. He's the dominant, I want nothing more than to please him and if our current arrangement pleases him then it's wrong of me to try to change it. Trust me - when I push too hard I end up regretting it anyway."

"Is he abusive?" I ask, hating this guy already.

"No, Ally. If I break the rules, he punishes me. He doesn't do it without cause."

_What the Fuck!_

"Ana, don't look at me that way. It isn't what you think; it's consensual in our world and if I don't like something he stops."

"Where are the beers?" Dallas roars walking into the kitchen. _Thank fuck! I don't know if I could handle anymore of this conversation._

"HERE!" I scream. "I mean, here we come," I say in a more suitable tone of voice, and with that we head to the living room to begin our movie night...

* * *

**Thanks for the reviews follows and favorites on the last chapter I really love hearing what you think! Now someone (I don't remember who) asked who are you? You have nothing in your profile. Your right I dont, so I updated it, so go check ****it out if you wanna know a little about who I am. Now To answer your reviews!**

**nira avalon- Aww thanks. I think you mean Austin and Ally. I can't say anything but soon. Thanks for reviewing!**

**Ldwinnsumm- I feel you. I get how you feel. Its not good for Austin I'll agree on that. But Kendall is nice in the beginning that's all I'm saying. Plus the drama is only just starting.**

**Suprina Juliette- Yup Cass and Elliot, two players together uhh, not sure where that'll go. I agree I think Dallas and Elliot are the funniest. And yes our sweet Ally. I think you've fiund out all you wanted in this chapter. Thanks for reviewing!**

**Chapter track list- David Guetta- Titanium, Rihanna- S&M**

**Please don't hesitate to tell me your opinion in your review whether you like it, hate it, or love it. And if your confused be free to PM me. And bare with my spelling mistakes, I don't really get to proof read.**

**Much Love xx**

**~Jess**


	4. Chapter 4- Goat Fuckers

**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin and Ally or anything else you may recognize, I will throw a brick at you if you think I do.**

******The entire story plot belongs to _Carmelroads. _****_  
_**

**This story has only been changed slightly to fit the character's personality/appearances.**

* * *

"Ok, guys, only one movie for me tonight. I'm planning to get on the road to Tampa early tomorrow," Kendall explains as she bends over to put her shoes on.

"Bye, Kenny, I'll see you in the morning," Dallas yells from the kitchen. He has a meeting with the gallery owners that are producing his show so he's going to catch a ride with Kendall.

"Bye, babe, have a safe drive," Cassidy chirps, pulling her in for a quick hug.

I stand to walk Kendall to the door and once we are out of earshot I grab her hand and give it a squeeze, "I think it's a good thing that you're heading home for a few days. Use this time to get some perspective and think about what you really want out of this relationship. I doubt this guy is worth the heartache but whatever you decide to do know that I support you 100 percent. I just want you to be happy."

Suddenly she throws her arms around me, nearly knocking me down. "Thanks Ally. I know we haven't known each other for very long but I really feel like we are sisters or something. I mean look at us," she motions back and forth from her to me, "it's like we fell from the same tree."

"I know! It's scary, right?" I giggle, "have a safe trip, sweetie, and I'm serious, think about what will make you happy." I give her one more hug and close the door behind her. _Whew! _My head is spinning with thoughts of whips and chains as I head back toward the great room to find Cassidy and Dallas. "Cassidy, I need to borrow an outfit for my interview tomorrow," I whine.

"No problem. Which publishing house is it?"

"Oh no, those aren't until the end of the week; this one is for some company based here in Florida. My advisor back at NYU sent in my resume and they called me on Friday," I explain. "I was going to turn it down because it has absolutely nothing to do with publishing but I figured it couldn't hurt to go. At the very least I can work out some of my interview jitters."

"What's the name of the company?" Dallas asks impatiently.

"Moon Holdings or Moon Enterprises or something like that."

"ALLY!" Cassidy colds, "Firstly, I hope you are better prepared for your 'real interviews' and secondly, that's Elliot's brother's company, Moon Enterprises Holdings, Incorporated."

"Well how the hell was I supposed to know that?" _Like Elliot is the only Moon in the world._

"Assuming you'd done your research, you would have. Ally, Elliot's family are the only Moons that matter in Florida. They are like royalty here."

"Yea, babe, it's called the internet," Dallas says dryly and I roll my eyes, "and like Malibu said, you should be more prepared even if it is just a 'practice interview'. Austin Moon is a real ball-buster - you need to know your shit. I heard he gets off on making people cry," Dallas says getting up to retrieve his laptop.

"Dallas is right you know; he runs a tight ship. Elliott says Austin is such a workaholic that the only time he sees him is when their mother demands his presence at family gatherings," Cassidy explains. "_I've_ never even met him and I've been to a few of the Moon family events."

"I doubt I'll even see him. I'm applying for an executive assistant position for some woman named Ros Bailey. Assuming I even make it past HR, she'll be the one who does my interview," I state flatly.

Dallas struts back into the living room with his MacBook and plops down on the couch between me and Cassidy. "Ok, let's see what we can find out about Mr. Moon, and MEH," Dallas pronounces.

"Holy fuck, he's even hotter than your guy, Malibu!" Dallas declares, "he's gay, right?"

"Nope sorry," Cassidy says, popping the "p". "Elliot said they thought he was gay for the longest time, everyone did; he's never been seen out with a woman, or anyone for that matter, but it turns out he's not. Elliot thinks he's just so focused on building his empire that dating isn't high on his list of priorities."

"Oh, really? And what else does Elliot say?" Dallas teases.

"Can we please get back to what we're doing?" I reprimand, taking the laptop from Dallas._Oh my, he is handsome. "_It says here that he's adopted. Cassidy, did you know that?"

"Yea, they all are; Elliott, Austin, and their sister Aubrey and oddly enough they're all blond." Cassidy nods. "Wait! I think I have some articles about his company in my briefcase. One of the senior financial reporters is writing a story about MEH and since I'm a lowly intern I had the pleasure of compiling as much information about him as possible. You'd think that since I'm dating his brother it would be a breeze but the guy is super private. There's only a few articles published about him and Elliott wasn't much help," she says, getting up to fetch the articles.

"At least you have a job," I yell toward her room, "That's more than what I have at the moment."

"Babe, you're going to knock them dead!" Dallas pipes in, "Not only are you going to get a job offer, you'll probably end up with several and have to turn companies down. The Florida publishing world won't know what hit them and even if they don't see how wonderfully talented you are, you can always have Malibu's man introduce you to his billionaire brother."

"Like I would know what to do with a billionaire," I scoff. "I don't even have an outfit to wear to the interview. If it weren't for Cassidy I would be forced to go in my chucks and a NYU hoodie; besides, if I can't have you, I don't want anyone else."

"And if you had a penis where your vagina is you could have me," Dallas quips and we fall back laughing.

Cassidy comes back in the room with her briefcase and the three of us spend the next few hours learning about all things Moon.

* * *

Monday morning rolls around and I fall back into my weekly routine. Wake up. Run. Shower. Breakfast. Work. I like routines. I fucking love the stability and control that having a routine gives me and if it weren't for that control who knows where the fuck I would be right now. The only thing I know with absolute certainty is that I wouldn't be in this very expensive car, driven by my very expensive bodyguard, on the way to the very expensive building with my name on the door.

Taylor lets me out in the front of the building before taking the car around to the garage. Moon House is more of a home to me than my penthouse. It's my twenty story glass and steel middle finger to all the demons of my past. When I am here it doesn't matter that my birth mother was a crack addict who turned tricks to support her habit. Here I am king.

Walking through the front door I am greeted by Stephen, the on-duty guard in the lobby. I make it a point to say hello to every one of my employees. The Moon machine is only as strong as its weakest link and if there is a weak link in my employ, even in the janitorial staff, I damn sure want to know about it.

It's 7:30 and the building is still pretty quiet. The elevator takes me straight up to the executive suite and I exit to find my personal assistant, Andrea, waiting for me with a coffee in hand; no doubt, Stephan called ahead to warn her. "Good morning, Mr. Moon," she says, handing me the drink.

"Ms. Parker," I nod.

"Ten minutes?" She asks. _This is why we work well together; she doesn't waste time with unnecessary chatter._

I head to my office, fire up my computer, and check my email. Only two: one from Ros, that I skim, saying she's sick and won't be in today, and one from Kendall saying she is on her way to Tampa. Just as I hit send on a reply to Kendall I hear Andrea tap on the door.

"Come in," I instruct and she comes and sits on the other side of my desk with her tablet in hand ready to go over my schedule for the day. "What's it look like today?" I ask, leaning back in my chair and taking a sip of my coffee.

"You have the department head meeting at 9," _every fucking Monday, _"then a conference call with the NYU Farming Division at 10:30; I'll forward you the meeting notes. It looks like the main item on the agenda is a request for additional funding for a goat breeding project."_Fucking goat fuckers… _"Then there's an interview at 12."

"Wait, what interview?" I ask, narrowing my eyes at her.

"For Ros." _Fucking Ros, fucking Bailey. _"I'm sorry I thought you knew. She said she sent you an email. There is one last interview scheduled for her new PA…"

"Why the fuck didn't she reschedule it? It's her assistant for fuck's sake." I know I sound like a petulant child but I hate doing interviews. I only interview top level execs and _my _personal assistants and submissives; I pay people to interview everyone else.

"She said that she already found someone she liked on Friday afternoon but HR called and set up this interview on Friday morning so her hands are tie. She didn't want to push it back and risk her choice being swooped up by another company. If you really like her then she suggested we schedule her to come back for a second interview when Ros is available and if not then… um..."

"Spit it out Andrea," I snap.

"She said if you didn't like her than who better to boot her out on her ass than you," Andrea finishes nervously.

I struggle to hide my smile. Ros is the only person in my entire organization with enough balls to talk to me like that; ironically, she doesn't even own a pair. "Fine, I'll do the fucking interview. What else?"

"It's pretty quiet after that, only lunch with your brother at 12:30." _Fucking Elliot._

The rest of my morning goes by rather quickly. I didn't have to yell at anyone in the department head meeting and the goats got their funding. After the conference call I dive into researching a failing shipping company that I think would look great under the _Moon _logo. I'm so caught up in organizing the hostile takeover that I'm startled when I hear Andrea's voice announcing that a Ms. Allyson Dawson is here for her interview. I let out a heavy sigh and instruct Andrea to send her in.

The door opens and all I see is a mess of brown hair tumbling straight to the ground. _I'm in fucking trouble…_

* * *

**Thanks for the reviews follows and favorites on the last chapter I really love hearing what you think! Some of you said that they hate the Austin/Kendall thing going on, patience my young warriors (ignore this) Auslly will come soon. And when it does you'll be shocked what happens. I'm a fan of Auslly I'm one of you! I promise this is an Auslly story. I'll update as soon as I can. Keep on reviewing cause reviews are cool.**

**Much love xx**

**~Jess**


	5. Chapter 5- The Interview

**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin and Ally or anything else you may recognize, I mean every great idea I have gets me in trouble I can't even pull of this.**

******The entire story plot belongs to _Carmelroads. _****_  
_**

**This story has only been changed slightly to fit the character's personality/appearances.**

* * *

_Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. _There's no way he didn't see that. Damn Cassidy and her damn insistence on me wearing these damn heels. Oh God, please kill me now.

"Shit! Are you ok Ms. Dawson?" I hear footsteps coming towards the spot where I landed.

"Fine," I mumble as I crawl on my knees to retrieve the resume that is now scattered out in front of me. "I'm fine I just…" my mouth snaps shut as I look up, temporarily stunned silent by the beautiful brown/hazel-eyed man that is crouched in front of me, picking up my cover letter. His tousled blond hair contrasts with his otherwise flawless appearance. He is wearing the hell out of a custom gray suit, white oxford shirt, and the shiniest pair of black loafers I have ever seen. The pictures did not do him justice. This man is a god.

Our eyes connect for a moment and I can feel the heat crawling up my face. I drop my gaze and suddenly the crumpled papers in my hand are the most interesting documents in the world. Anything to avoid the intense stranger staring straight into my soul. "I think you dropped this," he smiles slightly, shaking the paper in his hand.

_The bastard is actually making fun of me. _"Um, thanks," I say as amble to my feet and grab the paper a little more forcefully than intended. _Ok Ally, get it together. _"Hello, I'm Allyson well Ally Dawson," I say as I extend my hand.

"Austin Moon, nice to meet you, Allyson," my name rolls off his tongue like rich, dark chocolate as he traps my hand in his firm grasp. When we touch it's as if an electric current is running from his body straight to my core. Reflexively, I snatch my hand back as if it were burnt, desperate to break the spell.

Austin cocks his head to one side and studies me for a minute; I know he felt it too. I feel myself blush again under his stare and, in an attempt regain some modicum of control over my brain, I comment on the square mosaic of small paintings hanging on the wall, just over his shoulder. "Those are lovely," I say, pointing to the portraits. They are the only thing in his too big and too clinical office that indicates a living breathing person occupies this space for ten hours a day.

"A local artist, Trouton," he explains turning to walk towards the L-shaped white leather sofa sitting in the corner of his office.

"Raising the ordinary to the extraordinary," I say more to myself than him as I follow. He stops abruptly and turns at my words resulting in me landing on my ass for the second time in ten minutes.

"What did you… Oh, I'm sorry. Are you ok?" he asks, reaching down to help me up. I notice some unnamed emotion flash across his face just before he pulls me to my feet and there it is again, the same spark from before, threatening to desecrate the precious balance of this pristine sanctuary he calls an office.

"I'm fine," I answer, rolling my eyes, thinking about how stupid it was of me not to bring a more practical pair of shoes for the bus ride home.

Anger flashes in his eyes and he stands up a little taller. Motioning towards the couch he commands, "Have a seat." _A little informal for an interview but anything is better than teetering around any longer in these sky high heels._

I adjust Cassidy's crisp white button down and almost too tight black pencil skirt before I sit on the couch with as much grace as I can manage. Mr. Moon sits in a chair across from the couch and steeples his two index and middle finger on his lips while he waits.

"Shall we begin?" he asks, once I finally figure out a way to sit down in my constrictive clothing.

I cross my legs to steel myself in preparation for the inquisition and reply, "Yes sir.

His gaze darkens and eyes roam briefly down my body pausing at Cassidy's designer shoes and finally back up to my face, locking his eyes with mine, hazel to brown. _Did Austin Moon just check me out? _He runs his fingers through his hair and clears his throat before beginning. "Tell me about yourself, Ms. Dawson."

"Well… umm… This summer I graduated from New York University with a degree in English…"

"I can see that from your resume," Mr. Impatient interrupts, "I want to know what's not written here. What interests you? "

I look towards the ceiling, chewing on my bottom lip, trying to think of a suitable answer.

"It's not a trick question." Our eyes meet again and he's looking at me like he wants to consume me. Chew me up and spit me out.

I feel a shiver course through my body and I give my head a slight shake before I begin, "I… uh.. BOOKS!" I exclaim happy that my brain seems to be working again. "I mean, books interest me. I love reading. I can spend hours lost in a good book. For me, reading is transcendent. It's like I am right there with the characters, feeling what they are feeling, experiencing what they experience. When it's over, when I turn the last page it's like saying goodbye to a dear friend. I have actually wept over a book ending," I admit with a small chuckle.

He looks at me with a thoughtful expression and continues, "Sounds like you have quite a love affair with the written word. Who is your favorite author?"

"I couldn't possibly choose just one." I nip at my bottom lip for a moment trying to decide. "What I will say is that I love classic British literature. The Bronte sisters, Hardy, Austen, Dickens, Stevenson..." I rattle off

"I see. What else are you passionate about?"

"Travel. Not that I've done much of it," I amend, "but some day. I want to explore the world. I want to get lost in strange cities in foreign lands. I want to visit the places that inspired great works of art. I want to see the magical lands I've read about. I want to taste a country's history in its food. I want… I'm sorry I'm rambling," I say nervously fidgeting with my hands

"No. It's refreshing to hear someone speak so ardently about travel. Most of the time it's all about the beaches or the parties or the shopping," he comments looking lost in his thoughts. . _This is the strangest interview I've ever had._

There is a light knock at the door and his blonde bombshell assistant sticks her head in, "I'm sorry to interrupt but your 12:30 is here, shall I have him take a seat?"

Austin's eyes dart back and forth between me and Blondie a couple times and I swear he mutters a curse word before responding, "Yes… No, tell him I'm busy and I can't get away, we can reschedule for tomorrow."

"No," I interrupt, "please don't reschedule on account of me. I mean I tanked this thing when I fell through the door anyway. I understand that you are a busy man and I appreciate you taking the time to meet with me. Please tell Ms. Bailey, thank you for considering me for the position but let's face it, I wouldn't fit in around here anyway," _I'm not tall, I'm not blonde, and I am damn sure not graceful_. "I don't want to keep you from the rest of your day." I finish, standing and making a beeline for the door.

"Wait. Ms. Dawson..."

I make it to the reception area before I look back to see what he wants, when suddenly I crash right into Austin's 12:30 appointment. Before I hit the ground _again_ I am pulled back onto my feet. I look up to see my savior and am mortified to find my roommate's boyfriend. "Elliot?"

* * *

"Wait Ms. Dawson..." Shit. I stumble up from my seat. _Since when do I fucking stumble? _I quickly stride through my office, passing a confused-looking Andrea at the door just in time to see Allyson crashing into my brother. _I'm going to have to keep her in a plastic bubble_.

"Elliot?" She sounds mortified as she looks up at Elliot who still has his fucking hands on her arms. If he weren't my brother I might actually rip them from their fucking sockets; instead, I walk over to where they're standing and extend my hand to my brother for a shake. When he reaches out I yank him away from her with as much force as I can get away with, without raising suspicion.

"You're early," I say, trying to hide the annoyance in my voice.

"By like 10 minutes, I figured I should make up for being late last time," he explains, "and Ally what are you doing here?"

"Oh, Cassidy didn't tell you?" _Why do I know the name Cassidy?_

"No, I haven't spoken to her since she left my place Sunday afternoon, respecting the rules of movie night and all," Elliot says with a smirk.

"Ms. Dawson was just interviewing for Ros's open PA position before you interrupted," I growl.

"Oh really? Shit, Austin, you gotta hire her, she's Cass's roommate. You know the one I was telling you about." _Yea when you tried to hook me up with both her and the gay roommate. Wait… Cassidy is Elliot's girlfriend? Gay roommate? Ally knows Kendall... NO. FUCKING. WAY…_

* * *

**Now the real fun begins. Thanks for your favorites/follows/reviews. Pretty short chapter if I do say myself. Not much of Auslly but hey we got a little sneak on it. Don't worry much more is coming. Your gonna love what happens later. Keep on reviewing and I'll update quicker.**

**Much Love xx**

**~Jess**


	6. Chapter 6- D Day

**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin and Ally or anything else you may recognize, I can't even pay for the shoes I wear (Thank you parents).**

******The entire story plot belongs to _Carmelroads. _****_  
_**

**This story has only been changed slightly to fit the character's personality/appearances.**

* * *

**"No shit? Austin ****you** have to hire her, she's Cass's roommate. You know, the one I was telling you about," Elliot says, trying to get his brother to recall the memory.

It takes him a second but eventually a look of realization flashes in his eyes, followed closely by sheer panic. I am too busy planning my escape to focus much on what either brother is saying; instead I squeak out my goodbyes, "Thanks again for taking the time to meet with me, Mr. Moon, and Elliot, I'll see you around." With a quick wave, I turn to leave as Ms. Parker jumps up to call the elevator.

"No, wait!" Elliot says stopping my retreat. "We're about to go to lunch, why don't you join us? I can call Cassidy and see if she can get away," he adds, looking at me with a pleading expression.

"Oh, no, I would hate to impose," I answer. _Not a chance in hell._

"It's no imposition at all," Austin speaks up, apparently recovered from whatever the hell that was earlier.

He moves to take another step toward me and I involuntarily take a step back. "I would love to, but I have another interview so I really must be going," I lie convincingly and head towards the waiting elevators. _Thank God Blondie had the presence of mind to hit the call button._Once the doors close, I let out a deep sigh, thankful to put that entire ordeal behind me. That had to be the worst interview in the history of interviews. Austin Moon is the sexiest man on the planet and I fell flat on my ass, not once, but twice. Hopefully, today will have exorcised my bad interview karma and Wednesday at Miami Independent Publishing will go a lot smoother.

**I manage to stay on my** feet long enough to make it out of the building, to the bus stop, and back into the safety of our apartment. Dallas left for Tampa with Kendall early this morning and Cassidy is at work so I am left alone to dissect my embarrassing moments from earlier._Why do I have to be such a klutz?_

Deciding it's best not to dwell on things I cannot change, I attempt to pull myself out of this funk. First things first, I need to get the hell out of these shoes. If they were mine, I would burn them in a ritual sacrifice to the interview gods but they belong to Cassidy so I return the offending items to her room. Next, I head to the kitchen to make a cup of tea and once it's finished I grab my old copy of _Tess of the d'Urbervilles _and try forget all about the beautiful hazel-eyed man that had me literally falling at his feet.

Twenty minutes later I am still on page one of my book and my tea is cold. _Fuck this, I need something stronger than English Breakfast_. I pull myself off the couch and head towards the kitchen, stopping mid-way when I realize we polished off all the alcohol we had in the house last night. I head back to my room to grab my phone to send Cassidy a text.

***wanna get day drunk? tell your boss you're not feeling well and meet me at that gay bar Dallas took us to last weekend.—xx A***

***Since when do you get drunk, let alone drunk in the middle of the day ON A MONDAY?— xo~Malibu Barb~ox****

***Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhh the interview…That bad huh? – xo~Malibu Barb~ox****

***yup* - xx A***

***I'll be there in 15 minutes— xo~Malibu Barb~ox***

**I throw on my** chucks and make my way over to the bar without incident. _CC Attle's_ is an inconspicuous-looking brown building on Oliver Way. By day it's a perfect place to meet friends for happy hour and by night it transforms into one of Miami's most popular gay clubs. Today, however, it's the only place I can think of that opens early enough for me to drown any residual embarrassment over my infamous meeting with Mr. Moon.

I get there just as Cassidy parks her Benz and I wait for her by the door. Cassidy, as always, is immaculately dressed in black slacks, a blue silk blouse and a pair of black stilettos that look almost identical to the ones she lent me. "Spill it, Dawson," she says by way of greeting, "what was so bad that I had to leave work?"

"We'll get to that part soon enough. First, I need a drink," I say grabbing her arm and dragging her through the front door.

We head straight for the bar and sit down next to a three foot rainbow flag hanging proudly on the wall. A tall dark-skinned man with bright red lips and perfectly groomed eyebrows walks towards us from behind the bar in what I am guessing are five inch heels._ Jesus, Dawson, everyone can walk in heels but_ you! "Hey. ladies," he says, "Ya'll want to hear the specials or do you know what you want?"

"Specials, please," I ask, not sure what would be good.

"Today we are offering the Creamsicle cocktail for $7.25 and Raspberry Cheesecake Shot for $5. They are both to die for but be careful, 'cause chile they sneak up on you."

"Well take two of each," Cassidy says, handing him her credit card. She studies me for a moment, then adds, "and keep the tab open."

"Coming right up, baby girl, and if you need anything else, my name is Erika, just give me a shout."

Once he returns with our drinks the tenacious Ms. Walsh is back at it. "So now will you tell me why we're here?"

I down the shot and quickly recap my day for Cassidy and our new fierce friend.

"You can't be serious. You busted your ass twice! In front of _Florida's_ _Most Eligible Bachelor_?" Erika asks incredulously. I drop my forehead on the top of the bar and nod slightly. "Well, shit, I think that deserves another round, on the house."

"A.. Al...ly babe," Cassidy struggles not to laugh, "I'm sure it hap… happens… all… the.. ti..time."

I groan in response as Erika comes back with round two. I down that one, two, and say, "Fuck it. It's not like I wanted the job anyway and I probably will never even see that man again in my life so there is no use letting it get to me."

"There you go, that's the attitude to have," she pauses to take a sip of her drink, "but you do know he lives in our building, right?"

"Yea, but we've been there a month and haven't run into him. That place is huge; we could probably live there a year and not meet half of our neighbors. We still have no clue where Kenny's man lives," I finish, licking the whip cream off of my other drink.

"Speaking of Kendall, do you think that the reason she's keeping this guy a secret is because he's married or something?" Cassidy asks motioning to Erika for another round of shots.

"No! She wouldn't do that, Cassidy." _Married, no. Sadistic, yes._

"We should follow her," Cassidy suggests taking a drink.

"Absolutely not!" _We would be scarred for life._

"Why not? Aren't you even a little curious?" _To see my friend bound and gagged? I'll pass._

"She's our friend, Cassidy. That's a total violation of her privacy. If she's not ready to introduce us to him then we need to respect that."

"Even if she's breaking up a happy home?"

"Let it go, Cassidy."

"How do you know for sure? Look at the facts, Ally: she never talks about him, he never calls her or sends her text messages, and whenever we even bring up the subject of boyfriends, she shuts down."

"I know her, she's not like that."

"You can't know that after a month. Hell, I'm just starting to understand Elliot and I spend most of my time with him."

"Exactly, you spend all your time at Elliot's. You aren't even around enough to try to get to know her so don't judge."

Cassidy looks hurt, then asks, "Does it bother you, how much time I spend with him?"

"Sometimes, I guess," I mumble, looking into my drink.

"Why haven't you said anything before?"

"Because I don't want to be the girl who makes you choose her boyfriend or her friends."

"Ally, I know you aren't that girl, plus it isn't even a competition – _Chicks over dicks, right?_"

"Cassidy, I like Elliot," I say, finally meeting her gaze, "and I love how happy you are being with him. I just miss you sometimes, that's all."

"Ok, new rule," Cassidy says grabbing her glass, "I decree from here on out every Monday, now and henceforth, shall be Cassidy and Ally's Drunk day!" We clink our glasses and take a drink before she continues, "I agree, I have been a shitty friend and I don't want to lose you, not now and not ever."

"Aw, Cass. I'm not going anywhere any time soon so deal, Mondays are now D Day!" I say and we hug, both of us teary-eyed.

"So you don't think he's married?"

"No Cass," I say rolling my eyes and reaching for my drink.

* * *

**I decide that** going back into work would be utterly useless. Twenty minutes in a room with Ms. Dawson and my brain has turned into complete shit. More than once Elliot had to pull my attention back to our conversation. "Bro, what the fuck is going on with you today? It's like you're a million miles away."

"I'm sorry, El, I'm just really consumed with this latest acquisition." _Technically, getting Ms. Dawson to submit for me is like a planning a hostile takeover. Oh, how I would love to take over her body._

"You work too hard, dude."

"You might be right. I'm thinking about blowing off the rest of the day to clear my head. You want to go for a hike?" _I need to find out just how close Kendall and Ms. Dawson are. With any luck they're only casual acquaintances._

"Damn, Aus,you must be stressed. You never blow off work."

"First time for everything," I say with a shrug.

Once we leave the restaurant, we head back to my penthouse to change. I give Taylor the rest of the day off; Elliot and I jump in my R8 and head to Interlaken Park. It's not my favorite trail but it's the closest and I am in desperate need of a physical release.

"So how was Ally's interview?" Elliot asks as I park the car.

"It was fine but she was interviewing for Ros's assistant so she has the final say," I reply, grateful that he brought up the subject of the delectable Ms. Dawson.

"Oh. Well, put in a good word for her, would you? She's a really great girl and Cass thinks the world of her."

"I'll see what I can do. How well do you know her?" I inquire, making it seem as if I'm only interested for professional reasons.

"Not as well as I'd like. Cassidy and I spend a lot of time alone, if you know what I mean," he gives me a wink and I roll my eyes. "I've hung out with them on a few occasions, though; Dallas, their other roommate, had a sort of an impromptu party celebrating getting commissioned for his first gallery show in Tampa; he's a photographer. Anyway, we were all at this gay bar on Oliver Way and while Cassidy and Dallas and their other friend Kendall were getting hammered, Ally just sipped on like one beer the entire night. She even ended up leaving early to take Kendall home when she got trashed and started throwing up. Cassidy says Ally's always been like that, looking out for everyone else's well being over her own." Elliot finishes shaking his head.

_I should beat Kendall's ass again just for ruining Ally's night. _"How well do they know each other?" I ask, although I'm dreading the answer. It sounds like they're all really close friends and if Ally is as good a person as Elliot says she is, then I don't have a chance in hell._ Maybe if I can just get Allyson to sign an NDA neither one will ever have to know. I really am a selfish bastard._

"Cassidy, Ally, and Dallas met in school. They met Kendall after they moved here about a month ago. They all seem pretty tight, though," Elliot says, opening the car door.

Before I can ask another question Elliot's phone rings. "Hold up, Bro, it's Cassidy … Hey babe.. Have you been drinking? It's two o'clock in the fucking afternoon…I'm with my brother… Stay there; I'm on my way…. Cass, I swear to God, if you get in that fucking car… I'll be there soon… Laters." Elliot hangs up the phone, looks at me, and says, "Mind if we cut this trip short? My fucking girlfriend decided to get trashed in the middle of the damn day. They're at that gay bar I was telling you about and neither one of them is fit to drive home." He finishes, running his fingers through his hair.

"They?" I ask, trying to keep my voice neutral. _Please don't say the photographer. Please don't say the photographer._

"Cassidy and Ally."

A feel a slow grin creep across my face as I start the car, "Of course, we can reschedule."_Well, Ms. Dawson. It looks like we will meet again._

* * *

**Guys my favorite part is coming up! Your gonna love it. You guys are pretty frustrated right on the cliffhangers don't worry I update almost very other day or the next day. ****Thanks for your favorites/follows/reviews! Keep on reviewing and I'll update quicker and ASAP.**

**Much Love xx**

**~Jess**


	7. Chapter 7- Gone With The Wind Fab

**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin and Ally or anything else you may recognize Casey if I did I would gone to an R5 concert by now.**

******The entire story plot belongs to _Carmelroads. _****_  
_**

**This story has only been changed slightly to fit the character's personality/appearances.**

* * *

**"No, Cass!" I squeal** trying to pull the phone from her hand, "Cass, don't call him. Friends don't let friends dial drunk."

"No, wait. I just need to tell him one thing," she yells as Erika, the bartender, cranks up Beyonce's _Single Ladies _in the background. Cassidy jumps off the stool, motioning for me to follow her outside so she can make the call.

"Baaaabbbbe," Cass slurs. "Wait. I can't hear you." She puts the phone on speaker, "Baby?"

"Have you been drinking?" Elliot asks with annoyance in his voice.

"Ohhhh. You're in trouble," I snicker, throwing my arms around my friend.

"Shh. Be quiet. I'm on the phone," She reprimands, trying not to laugh. "I may have had a drink or two with my best friend."

" It's two o'clock in the fucking afternoon," Elliot scolds.

"I know but it's D Day," She tries to explain but we erupt in a fit of giggles. "Where are you?"

"I'm with my brother."

"You should come meet us for a drink. Ally," Cassidy turns to me and whispers, "Is it okay if Elliot comes and meets us for a drink? Plus we kind of need a ride home." I nod grinning._Maybe I'll get to sneak a peek at CEO Sexy Pants when he drops Elliot off. _"Babe, she said it was ok for you to come meet us. We are at CC Attle's."

"Stay there; I'm on my way."

"My car's here."

"Cassidy, I swear to God, if you get in that fucking car… "

"Jesus, take a chill pill. I was only going to say you'll have to drive it home."

"Ok, I'll be there soon… Laters."

Cassidy hangs up the phone, looks at me, and says, "Elliot's on his way."

"No shit, Sherlock, you had the phone on speaker," I chuckle.

"Oh. Right. Let's go get another drink before the 'fun police' get here and shut us down!"

Cass and I go back inside the bar just as Erika starts belting out the chorus to _Single Ladies._She looks at me raising her eyebrow and I know exactly what she's thinking. Dallas made us spend countless hours practicing the routine from the video in our apartment. "Oh no. No way, Walsh. I have made enough of a fool of myself for today. I am not about to do the _Single__Ladies _dance in a bar full of people," I cross my arms over my chest and plant my feet firmly. "Not a chance in hell."

"Come on. Ally, what bar full of people? There are like ten people in here, and what happened to the fuck it, Ally from earlier?"

"She left."

"I am not taking no for an answer," She says dragging me towards the makeshift stage in the back of the room. Erika notices us approaching and he waves us up onto the stage. "Come on, babe. Please?"

_Ugh, how dare she use the puppy dog face. Damn you Cassidy Walsh! _"Fine," I grumble. Cass jumps up and down with excitement before practically sprinting up the steps and onto the platform. She gets into place on Erika's left and I reluctantly stand to her right just in time for another round of the chorus. Cassidy and I start swinging our hips and waving our hands back and forth to the beat.

_'Cause if you liked it, then you should have put a ring on it_

_If you liked it, then you shoulda put a ring on it_

_Don't be mad once you see that he want it'_

_Cause if you liked it, then you shoulda put a ring on it_

_Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh ,oh, oh oh_

_If you liked it, then you should have put a ring on it_

_If you liked it, then you should put a ring on it_

_Don't be mad once you see that he want it_

_If you liked it then you shoulda put a ring on it_

Once the song comes to an end, Erika turns to us with a big smile on his face and starts bouncing up and down in excitement. "Where the hell did that come from?" he asks looking like the cat that stole the canary.

"Dallas," She explains out of breath, "Our roommate, made us practice that damn dance every night for like six months straight." I nod my agreement, too tired to form actual words.

"Well, that was fabulous, honey, _Gone with the Wind _fabulous!" and with a dramatic "z" formation snap, Erika leads us back over to the bar where the other ten patrons are waiting to congratulate us.

I look to Cass and mouth a quick "thank you" and smile. I never imagined I could be having this much fun just a few short hours after my disastrous interview. This is why I love Cassidy - she's always there for me when I need her.

* * *

**It only takes** about fifteen minutes to drive from Interlaken Park back into downtown Miami. We are quiet the entire trip, Elliot worrying about Cassidy and me trying to come up with a plan that will afford me some alone time with Ms. Dawson. Kendall will be back from Tampa on Friday so I have until then to figure out what the hell I am going to do.

On one hand, Kendall is the perfect submissive. She is beautiful, has a high threshold for pain, and she only wants to please me. She has even cut out all the clingy shit she used to do and we have actually fallen into a comfortable rhythm. It would be as easy as breathing with Kendall.

On the other hand, there's Ally Dawson. She's smart, passionate, witty, and probably the clumsiest fucking person I have come across in my entire life. When she touches me, my whole body comes alive. It's completely unnerving, but also the most incredible feeling in the world. Her touch is different. It's cathartic, almost like she is healing me with her delicate fingers. The million dollar question remains, however, is she submissive? From her interview, she doesn't appear to have a submissive bone in her body but I am desperately hoping that she is willing to explore the possibility.

Elliot directs me to pull up behind a silver Mercedes Benz CLK. "That's Cassidy's car," he explains. "Thanks for dropping me off, bro. We definitely need to reschedule ASAP, maybe we can even go out to Cedar Creek."

I nod my head as Elliot starts to get out of my car. _Do something Moon. You can't leave without seeing her. This might be your only chance before Kendall comes back. _Tightening my grip on the steering wheel, I call to my brother just before he shuts the door. "If you want, I can take Ally back to Escala so you and Cassidy can just go straight to your place," I suggest, hoping he doesn't see right through me.

He looks confused for a moment then flashes a knowing smile, _smug bastard,_ before saying, "Sure, why not. I guess I can take Cass back to my place, but it will cost you dearly, brother."

"Fuck off, Elliot." I get out of the car, slam the door shut behind me, and we head towards the bar entrance. It takes everything I have not to run in there at full speed, grab Ally, drag her out by her hair, and lock her in my playroom. I have never wanted to posses someone as much as I want this brown-eyed innocent girl. I will not stop until I have her submission.

"Look, there they are," Elliot says pointing to the dance floor. The bar is dead and Ally and Cassidy are the only two people dancing. Some Britney Spears song is playing over the loud speaker and the two girls are swaying back and forth off beat. Ally looks as fuckable as I remember, wearing skin tight skinny jeans and a black fitted tee shirt. The shirt stops just above the band of her jeans and every time she moves she flashes tiny glimpses of her stomach.

We make our way over to them unnoticed and Elliot wraps his arms around Cassidy's waist, whispering something in her ear that causes her to giggle. Ally is standing there actively avoiding my gaze so I walk right up to her and whisper, "Hi," into her ear. _That's right Moon, you've got four fucking days, time to pull out the big guns._

She bites down on her lip and instantly I can feel my dick twitch with excitement. Oh, the things I could do to that mouth. "Hi," she mouths back.

We stand there staring at each other for a moment before Elliot breaks the spell, "Cass, this is my brother, Austin, Austin this is Cassidy, Cassidy Walsh." I nod my hello. "I asked Austin if he could take Ally back to the apartment so we can just head back to my place," Elliot finishes, winking at me. _Who knew my brother could actually be discreet?_

"I'm going home with Ally !" She protests.

_Oh, no, you're not. _"I live in the building so it's not out of the way and I'll make sure she gets into your apartment safely," I say, leaving no further room for argument.

"But it's D Day!" She whines.

_She's really testing my fucking patience._ Before I get the chance to rebut, Ally jumps in, "It's fine, Cass," she slurs. _She's drunker than I thought._ "I can.. I go back with Austin. You go with Lelliot."

"See. It's settled. Let's go." Without another word I grab her by the arm and pull her toward the door. She is stumbling behind me trying to keep up but I don't slow down until I have her safely deposited in the passenger seat of my R8. Before I can stop myself, I bend down and fasten her seat belt. She looks up at me, wide eyed, and her face turns a beautiful shade of pink. _I wonder what her ass would look like this color. _I give the belt a quick tug to make sure it's secure and then I flash her the patented Austin Moon panty dropper smile. I may have been cursed with this face but it's never stopped me from using it to get what I want and right now I want nothing more than to be in between her legs.

She blushes even brighter and drops her gaze to her lap. I can't help the chuckle that slips out as I back out of the car and walk over to the driver side. When I get into the car she's scowling at me. "That was mean, you know," she pouts. _Fuck, that mouth._

"I know," I say pulling out into traffic.

"This is a very nice car," Ally comments after a few moment of comfortable silence.

"If you were sober I might have let you drive it. Why the hell are you this drunk on a Monday anyway?" I ask slightly annoyed.

She covers her face with her hands and groans as if she's in pain.

"Tell me," I demand.

Nothing.

"Allyson," I command in partial Dom mode now. "It's rude not to answer when someone asks you a question."

"You already know," she says, her hands still covering her face.

"Already know what?"

"Don't play dumb, Austin."

"Excuse me?" _Did she just call me dumb? That's a first._

"I got drunk because I made a complete ass of myself on my first real job interview. Not everyone comes from money, some of us have to work for a living. I need a job and today was a total disaster and now I have no confidence and I have to do it all over again on Wednesday."

"I work for a living, too," _and I damn sure don't come from money, I was adopted into it._

"Look, let's just drop it. We're here anyway."

"As you wish."

I pull into the garage and park my car; She jumps out before I even have the chance to take the key out of the ignition and for the second time today I find myself chasing after Ms. Ally Dawson. I finally catch up to her at the elevator and we stand in awkward silence waiting for the damn thing to arrive. Sighing, I run my fingers through my hair and say, "For what it's worth Ms. Dawson, fall or not, you captivated me in your interview. It's refreshing to hear someone speak so passionately. You might have gotten the job had you not run out of the office."

She looks up at me with her too big eyes, and her mouth pops open in shock. "Really?"

"Really, Allyson," I declare. She scoffs and rolls her eyes.

"What now? And don't roll your eyes, it's rude," I growl in frustration.

"Why do you call me _Allyson_?" she answers, imitating me.

"It's your name, isn't it?"

She turns towards me and puts her hands on her hips just as the elevator doors open, and complains, "Well yes, but everyone calls me Ally."

"Well, Allyson, I'm not everybody," and with that I grab her by the elbow and pull her inside the waiting car. "What floor?"

"Twenty-two," she says in a huff before her lips settle into a sexy pout.

"Don't pout."

"Or else what?"

_God this is the most frustrating woman in the world. _"Or else," I stalk towards her, forcing her to take several steps back until she is flush with the wall, pressing into her body. Knowing full well she can feel my growing erection I growl in her ear, "you'll be sorry." I rub my nose against hers, up and down her soft strawberry scented skin, it's intoxicating. She looks up at me with a pleading expression and I know exactly what she's begging for. _Fuck I'm good._

The doors ping open, waking her from my charm. She gives her head a slight shake as she informs me that she isn't feeling well. "Did you and Ms. Walsh bother to eat anything before getting shit-faced, on a Monday, in the middle of the afternoon?" I ask, already knowing the answer. She rolls her eyes defiantly and responds, "Does gum count?"

"No _Allyson_," I spit, "gum does not count." I step back, allowing her to move, holding my arm out and gesturing for her to lead the way to the apartment.

Once we are inside I go straight to the kitchen and grab the first thing I can find, a banana. _Of course, like I need any more reasons to picture my dick in her mouth. _"Here, eat this." It's not a question and for the first time since we've met, she doesn't put up a protest. She slowly peels back the skin and to my dismay, breaks the tip off and pops it into her mouth. I stare at her in disbelief. Seeing my shocked expression she asks, "What?"

"Nothing, Ms. Dawson," I reply dryly. "Where do you keep the Tylenol? And don't speak with your mouth full."

She breaks off an even bigger piece of the banana, shoves it in her mouth before answering, "In the bathroom."

_As soon as she signs the contract I'm going to light her behind up. _Instead of responding, I open the fridge and grab a bottle of water. I hand it to her and she takes a quick swig. "Feel better?" I ask hopefully.

"I little," she winces, "I probably shouldn't have had that last shot."

"You shouldn't have had the first one."

"Has anyone ever told you that you are just a _little_ domineering?" She holds her hand up, with her thumb about an inch away from her index finger, visually making her point.

"Baby, you have no idea." I hit her with a lazy grin, "Come on, show me where the aspirin is."

"Follow me," she answers with yet another eye roll.

I arch my brow at her, _is that a challenge Ms. Dawson? _Before I can stop myself, I pull back my arm and _SMACK!_ I pop her on her ass one good time_. _She turns and looks at me incredulously. "I told you, it's rude to roll your eyes."

If looks could kill, I would probably be a dead man. I stand my ground and return the glare, trying not to laugh and failing miserably. She glares at me a moment longer before turning and walking towards the bathroom, giving the spot where I smacked her a little rub. I grab the forgotten bottle of water and follow her down the hall.

I wait in the doorway as Ally extracts a small bottle of Tylenol from the medicine cabinet. Her bedroom is right across the hall so I take the bottle from her, lock her hand in mine and I lead her into the room. She looks at me like she wants to protest but for whatever reason she doesn't.

Gently pushing her on the bed, I turn to rummage through her drawers, in search of PJ's. When she finally realizes what I'm doing she speaks, "Hey, it's only like…" she turns to look at the clock on her nightstand, "3:30."

Ignoring her, I continue my search. Jesus Christ, _doesn't she own anything that isn't flannel? Wait. Is that what I think it is? _I can't believe what I am seeing in sweet little Ally's drawer. I peek over my shoulder to see if she's noticed, but she is laying back flat on her bed. I pull out the offending item and ask, "What's this?"

Sitting up on her elbows, her eyes pop and her mouth drops wide open when she see's that I am holding her pale pink plastic dildo. "Oh. MY. GOD." She squeals, jumping up off the bed. "Put that down, it's not what you think, why are you even still here?"

Struggling to contain my laughter, I reply, "and what do I think it is, Ms. Dawson?"

"It's a gift. I mean a _gag_ gift from my roommate. I don't… I've never used it," she stutters, "I just… It's rude to throw away a gift but it's not like I can display it on my bookshelf." She snatches the pink dick out of my hand and places her hands on her hips. "Why are you still here?"

"I promised my brother I would make sure you were ok. Once I get your little ass in bed, I'll leave," I smirk, proud of my little joke.

"Fat chance, Moon."

"Oh, really?" I say wrapping my arms around her waist, pulling her onto my erection, her posture softening slightly. "I think I can persuade you otherwise." Bringing one of my hands to her face, I gently tilt her chin up and gaze into her eyes, silently asking for permission. Slowly I bring my lips closer to hers, giving her every opportunity to change her mind. Just as our lips touch, she jerks her head back. I look at her, wondering what the fuck happened but before I can ask the question, she turns and runs out the door and into the bathroom. "Bleeeeehhhhhhhh."

"Great. Just. Fucking. Great," I sigh. I hope she at least made it to the toilet. Walking into the bathroom, I find Ms. Dawson with hear had buried deep in porcelain. "See baby, this is why you should never drink on an empty stomach," I says as I wrap her hair in a makeshift pony tail.

"unghh. I'll try.. Unghh… to remember.. unghh.. that next time.. blehhhhhh."

_Even vomit can't cure her of that smart mouth. _I chuckle, absently rubbing small, soothing circles around her back. I still have no fucking clue what I am going to do about the whole Kendall situation but I do know that right now I would rather be here, listening to Ally puke, than anywhere else. _God did I just say that? _She has rocked my world in only four short hours. She is unexpected and unpredictable and strangely enough I am drawn to that.

My decision should be easy. Pick the girl that makes you feel alive but this is real-life. I need control. I crave it, and without it, without my lifestyle I know I would revert back to that angry boy who is constantly fucking up. My head is telling me to stay with Kendall, it's the right thing to do. Ally doesn't deserve a sick fuck like me, even I don't have enough self control to stay away from this crazy beautiful, headstrong girl that's puking her guts out. Four days. I have four days to make a choice. Four days, I can't have both, can I?

* * *

**Bet that made you laugh a lot right? Stay tuned to see what happens between our two love birds. So very quick update, I mean I updated like 4 hours ago. ********Thanks for your favorites/follows/reviews! Keep on reviewing and I'll update quicker and ASAP. So we reached chapter 7 I've been easy on you with the reviews can I have 10+ reviews for this one. Also I changed it from "Sex and Miami" to "Sex and Florida" because originally it was "Sex and Seattle", so I thought it should be the state not a place in the state.**

**Much Love xx**

**~Jess**


	8. Chapter 8- Sticks and Stones

**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin and Ally or anything else you may notice, yeah yeah you don't have to rub it in.**

******The entire story plot belongs to _Carmelroads. _****_  
_**

**This story has only been changed slightly to fit the character's personality/appearances.**

* * *

**It's been two** days since my interview with Ally and I cannot get her out of my head. Every time I close my eyes, she over whelms my senses, her beautiful eyes, her intoxicating strawberry scent, her silky smooth skin and angelic voice are all that I can think about. The rational side of my brain is telling me to just forget about her. I doubt she could ever be submissive and a D/s relationship is the only type of relationship I want. I have no interest in anything vanilla; hell, I even prefer chocolate cake, yet something inside of me isn't willing to let her go.

Kendall is due back from Portland in two days and this indecisiveness is driving me fucking insane. I have thought of nothing else and it's really starting to affect my takeover plans for the shipping yard.

Desperate times call for desperate measures. I need a kick in the ass and I know just the person to deliver the blow. Reaching for my phone I dial the one person who knows me better than anyone else. _RING._ The only person I can think of who will give it to me straight, no bullshit. _RING. _The one person who will look at the situation, analyze all the angles, and come up with the best solution. _RING. RING._

"Austin, darling, what an unexpected surprise. How are things?" Elena replies seductively. Everything Elena does screams sex, even now, and we haven't fucked in years.

Elena Lincoln was my Domme. She is the one who introduced me to the lifestyle and aside from my therapist, she is the only one who knows just how sick and twisted I really am. She understands my needs; hell, if it weren't for her discipline and guidance I would have ended up either dead or in jail.

"Things are fine. I was calling to see if you were free for lunch this afternoon, say one o'clock at the club?" I ask, keeping my voice neutral.

"I would love to. I've been meaning to get in touch with you anyway; it's been a while since we last sat down. I have a few business matters regarding the new salon that I would like your opinion on, plus I know Kendall's contract will be up in a few more weeks and, well,. I know in the beginning things were rocky. I have a few candidates in mind for the position. I can bring their information if you're interested?"

"No, Elena, that won't be necessary. I'll see you at one." I end the call, instantly regretting the decision to involve Elena. I already know what she's going to say but I think hearing it from her is the only way I will be able to rid myself of this obsession with Ms. Dawson.

Lunch with Elena will not be quick and it most certainly will not be painless as soon as she hears that I am thinking of pursuing a vanilla relationship. She is going to hand me my ass on a silver platter, just like old times.

**The club maitre d'** escorts me to the private dining room Andrea arranged for our lunch. I've arrived fifteen minutes early but of course Elena was already seated and perusing the wine list as I walked through the door. I lean down to give her a peck on the cheek before taking my seat across the table. "Hello, Elena," I greet her.

"Austin, it's been far too long," she replies, still not looking up from the wine menu. "Bollinger or Remoissenet?" she asks, raising a brow. It's a test - Elena may be a lot of things but indecisive isn't one of them. On the surface it's about the wine but I know Elena well enough to know that if she is giving up control it's because she wants to see if I will take it, after all these years I still find myself submitting to her will.

"Bollinger," I reply looking to the waiter, "We'll also have an order of calamari and two Chicken Waldorf salads." He gives me a quick nod and turns to fill our order. A slow smile creeps across Elena's face and it lets me know that I passed with fucking flying colors.

"So," she begins, reaching for her black Hermes Berkin bag, "here are the specs on my top choices for the new space. They all meet my criteria as far as dimension and layout are concerned, but I would love your opinion as to whether they're worth the asking price."

"Certainly, I'll look into it and have the information to you tomorrow afternoon. Was there anything else?"

"From a business standpoint, no, but I wanted to ask, will you be attending the Coping Together Carnival at Bellevue on Saturday?"

"Yes," I groan. Just then the waiter enters with our wine and calamari. "My mother is insisting I work a booth. I offered to donate as much money as necessary to ensure the children enjoy themselves but of course Mimi isn't hearing any of it." I smile as I recall my mother's exact words, "She said, and I quote, 'Austin the check was a given. Your presence is non-negotiable.'" I finish, taking a sip of my wine.

At this Elena busts into laughter. It takes her a moment before she composes herself, "Oh, Austin, are you sure Mimi isn't a Domme?"

I scowl at the image. "Please, Elena, we're eating."

"Ok," she sighs, trying to hold back another chuckle. "Moving on, Kendall is due for another appointment at Esclava. Shall I go ahead and have Franco put her down for Friday?" she asks with a curious expression.

"Well," I reply, unsure of where to begin, "That's what I wanted to talk to you about. I've met someone; her name is Allyson."

Just then the waiter enters with our entrées. Elena remains quiet, only lifting her fork to spear the calamari with more force than necessary.

As the man leaves, I continue, "She came into MEH to interview for Ros's executive assistant position."

Elena finally breaks her silence and asks in a deceptively soft voice, "Is she in the lifestyle?"

"Not that I know of," I answer truthfully.

"Oh, so you are you planning on training her?"

"No, well, that would be ideal but she doesn't appear to be very submissive."

"You're not planning on dating this girl, are you, Austin?"

"I don't know. I can't get her out of my head. I see her everywhere I look and I can't focus. She's all I can think about; it's very unsettling. I'm not sure what to do. Kendall is as close the closest thing to a perfect submissive as I've ever had but Ally is… she's… more," I struggle to fine the words to describe my feelings.

"And what? Did you come here today to ask for my advice?" I nod. "Well, I know what you_think _I'm going to say and I know what you _want_ me to say but unfortunately neither of those options is going to help." She bites. She's on a roll now.

"And what options are those?" I ask, sitting up a little straighter.

"You _want_ me to tell you to go for it. Follow your heart; all that 'love conquers all' bullshit. I hate to break it to you, honey, but love doesn't exist for people like us and I won't sit here and let you delude yourself into thinking it does." She pauses briefly before continuing, " you_thought_ that I would sit here and tell you that a few playroom sessions with Kendall will make you will forget all about this _Allyson _but we both know that isn't true."

"Then what do you suggest?"

"My advice to you is simple, you need to get past this infatuation of yours, soon. Get it out of your system. Turn on the Moon charm and pull out all the stops. Take this girl back to your penthouse in the clouds, seduce her. and fuck her, hard. Fuck her until she can't move and then fuck her again. Fuck her as many times as it takes for you to realize that you, _Master Moon_, will never. Be. Satisfied. With just a _fuck_. You need to control; you need someone to be tied to that big four poster bed and for them to be completely at your mercy. You, Austin, are a Dominant." She stands from her chair and throws her napkin on the table, "and that will never change." She picks up her bag and strides towards the door before turning to add, "I'll put Kendall down for Friday at three," and without another word, she's gone.

* * *

**Two days**. It's been two days since my embarrassing interview at MEH and my even more embarrassing drunken afternoon with Cassidy. After suffering huge lapses in memory and nursing a hangover well into the evening on Tuesday, I promised myself I would never get that drunk again. The last thing I remember is Austin making me eat a banana, and then waking up sick several times throughout the night.

I spent most of the day Tuesday on the couch preparing for my interview with Florida Independent Publishing. FIP is my top choice. I would be happy with any job, but FIP is where I want to be. It is the smallest of the three publishing companies in Florida. I fell in love with them because of their unconventional business motto and quirky roster of local authors. I can picture myself working alongside a local farmer who pens his memoirs during the off seasons or a Florida artist exploring new means of expression. In short, working at FIP would be a dream come true.

I arrive at their downtown office building late in the afternoon. While I sit in the main lobby waiting for a Mr. Jack Hyde to call me in for the interview, my mind wanders, thinking back to Monday. Try as I might, I can't get Austin out of my head. I know it's crazy to think that a man like him would ever be interested in a girl like me, but when we touched, I saw fireworks.

I have never felt anything even close to this for anyone before, but I am not so sure Austin is right for me. He's rich and powerful and handsome but none of those things interests me. What draws me to him, the very thing I have dreamt about since Monday, is the sadness in his eyes. He presents himself as this cold, controlling CEO but I can see past the façade, right into his heart. He is dark and intense and all consuming and I'm not sure I want that in my life right now.

"Ms. Dawson?" A deep voice pulls me from my thoughts. I look up to see a man in his early thirties wearing a pale blue shirt and stone chinos. His red hair is pulled back into a ponytail and he is assessing me with his deep blue eyes.

"Yes. Mr. Hyde?" I say standing and extending my hand.

"Yes, nice to meet you," he replies gripping my hand in a firm shake. "Please, follow me."

**Forty-five minutes later,** I leave the FIP offices with a renewed since of self-confidence. I nailed the interview and even though they said they would be in touch by the end of the week, I feel confident that I will be the newest member of their publishing team.

As I wait for the bus, I hear my cell phone ping.

***so… how'd it go?* ~xo Malibu Barb ox~**

***NAILED IT! ***** xxA**

***I knew you would! wan****na celebrate?* ~xo Malibu Barb ox~**

***How about we just have a quiet dinner in. I don't think my body is ready for alcohol consumption* xxA**

***Deal but only if you make some of your mac and cheese;)* ~xo Malibu Barb ox~**

***I think I can arrange that ;)* xxA**

***awesome! Laters ;)* ~xo Malibu Barb ox~**

Before going home I swing past the market and pick up the ingredients to make a meatloaf to go along with the mac and cheese. It's not the fanciest, but it sure is tasty. I head home and change into a pair of black yoga pants and a white tee shirt before making my way to the kitchen with my ipod.

Putting the music on shuffle, I fill a pot of water to boil the macaroni. Rihanna's _S&M_ comes on and I laugh as I recall the conversation I had with Kendall before she left for Tampa. Swaying my hips side to side I singing along with the song while I prepare the meatloaf mixture. _"__Cause I may be bad, but I'm perfectly good at it. Sex in the air, I don't care, I love the smell of it. Sticks and stones may break my bones but chains and whips excite me." _I turn to grab a can of tomato sauce and notice a movement in my peripheral vision. I look up, mortified to find Cassidy, Elliot and Austin all standing there watching me, amused. _I'm going to kill her…_

* * *

**Okay guys, this part also made me laugh. X'D. I bet your dying to see what happens, and my god will you guys be laughing your asses off. I was gonna update tommorow but I was so happy I updated today but guys seriously.**

**1."Heart Made Up On You" came out. OMFG.**

**2. The "fifty shades of grey" trailer came out. Once again. OMFG.**

**But there is one that brought me down. I can't see the "Fifty shades of grey" movie. *sobs* I can't really tell you why, but is there any one else who can't see the movie? It'd help to have that in common with someone. Hopefully maybe a few months or a year later I can see the movie *cheers* ****Thanks for your favorites/follows/reviews! Ill update as soon as I can! Tell me what you guys thought and leave a review in that box right down there.**

**Much Love xx**

**~Jess**


	9. Chapter 9- Guess Who's Coming to Dinner

**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin and Ally or anything else you may recognize I can kiss their feet all I want but nothing's gonna change.**

******The entire story plot belongs to _Carmelroads. _****_  
_**

**This story has only been changed slightly to fit the character's personality/appearances.**

* * *

**"I tried calling** but you didn't answer the phone," Cassidy explains with a smile as I pull out my ear buds. "I called Elliot after you texted me. We were supposed to go out to eat but I wanted to stay in and celebrate with you." She cocks her head towards her boyfriend, shrugging, "He kind of invited himself."

I feel my skin heating up and I'm sure my face is the same color as the can of tomato sauce I'm holding. "Okay…" I drag out the 'o', looking to Austin. He looks like he just stepped out of the pages of _GQ. _He's wearing black jeans that appear to be tailored to his exact measurements, and a black t-shirt that shows off every muscle in his chest. His tousled blond hair is slightly damp and his eyes are shining, no doubt amused by the impromptu performance he walked in on. _What the hell is he doing here!_

"Oh, right!" Cassidy says as if reading my mind, "Elliot invited Austin to tag along when I told him what you were making for dinner. Apparently Mr. Moneybags has a weakness for macaroni and cheese."

Austin grimaces slightly at Cassidy's nickname then holds up an expensive looking bottle of white wine. "This is for you. Thank you for having us; I hope it's not too much trouble," his years of ingrained manners beating out his irritation with my best friend.

"No, not at all, there's plenty of food and it's just me and Cass. Our roommate, Dallas, is in Tampa until Friday with our friend, Kendall. He's working on his debut art show while she visits with family," I ramble on nervously.

"I see," Austin tenses and some unnamed emotion flashes in his eyes.

"Ok. Now that that's out of the way," Elliot interrupts, breaking the tension, "Ally, how 'bout you teach us some of those moves." I blush furiously and Cass smacks him in the arm. "All right, no dancing, but would you mind if Cass and I borrowed the whips and chains tonight? I got some moves of my own I want to try out," Elliot says with a grin.

"Come on, Elliot, I need to go change," Cassidy says with mock irritation, pulling him towards her room, effectively leaving me with my hazel-eyed tormenter.

Austin seems to relax a little now that we're alone. He slowly walks to where I'm standing and grins, "Hey."

"Hey, yourself," I say returning to my meatloaf. After a few moments, I decide to clear the air, "Look, I just want to apologize for anything I might have done or said on Monday," I begin. "I don't normally drink that much and I am so sorry for ruining your hiking trip with Elliot. I just wanted to forget," I give my head a small shake, "Mission accomplished."

"You don't remember?" He asks angrily. _Geez he goes from zero to sixty in no time at all._

"Uh. No not really. The last thing I remember is you making me eat a banana," I confess.

He watches me closely as I form the meatloaf with my hands. "That's it?" He snorts. "That's all you remember?"

"This conversation would go a lot smoother if you just tell me what it is that I'm forgetting," I say slightly annoyed at his anger.

"No, this conversation would go a lot smoother if had you taken better care of yourself," he sneers.

"Has anyone ever told you that you're just a_ little_ bit domineering."

The corner of his mouth pulls up in a lazy grin, "Baby, you have no idea." _Uh oh Déjà__ vu._

Suddenly the memory comes flooding in and I turn to him, narrowing my gaze. "You didn't!" I ask incredulously. "YOU SPANKED ME?" I shriek, throwing a dish towel at him. Before he has a chance to respond, another memory shines through with amazing clarity, replacing my anger with extreme mortification; he found the dildo. Letting out a deep groan, my shoulders slump and I give my head a quick shake, willing myself to forget.

"Hey," he says pulling at the hem of my shirt, "What's wrong? You can't be this upset about me spanking you. Hell, it was more of a tap than an actual spank anyway."

"No," I murmur, finally finding the strength to meet his gaze, "I'm this upset about what happened after that."

Sighing, he runs his fingers through his hair, "Look, Ally, I'm sorry if the kiss offended you…"

"Wait, we kissed?" _Now I'm really confused._

"Technically, yes, but you started vomiting seconds after our lips touched… if I were a lesser man I might have felt selfconscious that my kissing you is what set off your gag reflex," he jokes. "If the kiss isn't what's bothering you, then…" Suddenly his eyes light up as if he's had an epiphany, "Ohhhhh, that."

Closing my eyes I slowly nod my head, willing the ground to open up and swallow me whole. "Listen," he starts, gently bumping my shoulder, "Don't worry about it. I think it's going to take a lot more than a pink plastic dick and vomit to get rid of me."

Not wanting to dwell on the dildo or the fact that Austin is apparently as effected by me as I am by him, I quickly change the subject, "So mac and cheese, huh."

"Yup. The… The woman who gave birth to me…It's one of only a handful of positive memories I have of…" he struggles to find the words.

"I get it." I nod. Not wanting to push the obviously sensitive issue any further, I decide to change the subject, "Do you want to learn how to make it?"

His answering grin pushes the last bit of awkwardness from between us and I begin the arduous task of teaching Austin Moon how to make macaroni and cheese.

* * *

**Having lunch** with Elena was the best decision I've made since Ally came tumbling into my life. She gave me the focus I so desperately needed. She gave me a goal to work towards and as expected, a swift kick in the ass. She was right, of course, I want Ally and no matter how many times I fuck Kendall that's not going to change. My only worry is that one fuck won't be enough. I am drawn to this girl, like a moth to a flame. It's not just her exceptional beauty, but her fiery spirit that I am attracted to, she is the first person in my life to look at me and see the real me.

"It would appear as though we've been abandoned," She comments, breaking me from my thoughts.

"Oh don't worry, if I know my brother, he'll be back as soon as he starts to smell food," I tell her as I add the last of the shredded cheese to the béchamel sauce. _At least that was our deal._

"In that case, he and Cassidy really are a match made in heaven. She always disappears when I start cooking and then like magic, reappears just in time to set the table," Ally comments, giggling, and I am instantly mesmerize by the sweet sound. "Umm. Austin," Ally laughs, snapping me out of my daze. "The sauce."

"Shit," I grab a towel to clean the cheese sauce that has now bubbled over the pan onto the stovetop. "I'm glad you think this is so amusing, Ms. Dawson," I tease.

"I'm sorry... It's just… like… poetic justice," she says, struggling to gain her composure.

"How is this," I gesture to the spill, "poetic justice?"

"Well, Mr. Moon, you are like, master of the universe," she waves her hand around the room for emphasis, "master of Florida at the very least. You run a multi-billion dollar cooperation and it's as if everything you touch turns to gold, yet you can't do something as simple as make macaroni and cheese."

I scowl at her.

"Not to worry, Austin, your secret is safe with me," she pauses for a moment before adding, "Although I must admit, I think it's very endearing."

"That I can't feed myself?" _The irony is not lost on me._

"No, that even you, the great Austin Moon, isn't perfect. There's hope for the rest of us after all," she finishes with a smile before continuing to chop vegetables.

"FUCK!" I yell, as flames quickly engulf the towel I was using to clean the mess off the stove. "Ouch." Dropping the towel to the ground, I stomp out the flames. "Shit. Shit. Shit."

The smoke detector wails loudly and Ally doubles over in laughter. Cassidy and Elliot come rushing into the kitchen to see what all the commotion is about. Realizing what just happened, they start laughing too.

"I'm glad everyone thinks this is so fucking funny. I could have burned down the entire building," I reprimand.

"Why the fuck were you so close to an open flame in the first place? We came here for dinner, not food poisoning." Elliot quips.

"Fuck off Elliot," I retort, trying to stay angry.

"He was actually doing a good job," Ally defends me, "Well until he set the towel on fire. I think I can take it from here, though, baby." She freezes as she realizes what she just said. Cassidy and Elliot exchange a knowing glance and discreetly make their way into the great room. "Austin, I'm sorry. I don't know where that came from."

"Shh," I whisper as I tuck a stray hair behind her ear, "I like the way that sounds coming from your lips, probably a little too much."

Her eyes dilate as she bites down on her bottom lip. "This is weird, right? I mean it's definitely weird; this whole thing. We've only just met."

I can't focus on what she is saying, all I can focus on is her plump bottom lip ensnared between her teeth. I gently pull it free, rubbing my thumb back and forth over her bottom lip._This is just a fuck. It's just a fuck. _I silently chant, lost in her too big brown eyes. "Good weird," I murmur as I lean in, dying to taste her lips, her intoxicating strawberry scent clouding my judgment.

"Austin," Elliot barrels into the kitchen, killing the moment, "the game's on…Oh, sorry. I just. Uh. The Mariners are... I'll just leave." _Fuck. Fuck. Fuck._

Ally blushes an adorable shade of pink before moving her head out of my grasp. "Go," she nods in the direction of the living room, "I'll finish up in here."

With a slight tilt of my head, I shove my fists in my pockets and head towards the great room.

* * *

**With dinner** finally done, Cass and I set the table. "So you want to tell me what the hell that was about?" She eyes me with suspicion. "What the hell happened on Monday that has you calling Austin Moon, baby?"

"It's nothing, Cass, he brought me home and took care of me when I was sick. I guess we sort of bonded over the toilet bowl."

"Bullshit, Dawson. I see the way he was looking at you, it's actually kind of creepy."

"It's nothing, Cassidy."

"Ally. I know you better than you know yourself, this is not nothing."

"I don't know what you want me to tell you," I huff.

"How about the truth."

"He brought me home, we may or may not have kissed, and then I spent the rest of the night praying to the porcelain gods."

"What! Ally," she squeals jumping up and down. "Brothers! We're dating brothers. Wait till Dallas finds out."

"NO! Austin and I are not _dating _it was barely a peck and I don't even remember it happening. This stays between me and you."

"What? Why?"

"Because I didn't even want you to know. If you tell Dallas, he'll tell Kendall and then the three of you will blow this whole thing even further out of proportion than you already have and I don't even know how I feel about him yet. I don't think I could bear having all three of you breathing down my neck."

"I get it, we are a lot, but if you're going to date _Florida's_ _Most Eligible Bachelor, _it's going to be a hard secret to keep."

"OK, first, WE ARE NOT DATING!" I shout, "And second, when and if the time is right, I will tell them. He's just so intense and while I can see myself getting lost in him, I'm not so sure I can handle it. I like being little Ally Dawson, book nerd. It's like he wants to possess me and what's scary is that after only knowing him for two days, part of me wants to let him."

"Fine. I get it. I won't say anything but you know I don't like keeping secrets. I make my living trying to uncover what dirty little secrets people try to hide, and if there's one thing I know, it's that secrets always have a way of coming out and biting you in the ass."

"Thanks, Cass," I say, giving her a small hug.

"Is dinner ready yet?" Elliot asks walking into the dining room, rubbing his stomach. "We're hungry."

"Dinner is served," I give a slight curtsey.

Just then Austin walks in with the bottle of wine he brought earlier. "I can't find a cork screw," he shrugs.

"I'll get it," Cassidy says, taking the wine and heading to the kitchen.

"Wine with meatloaf and mac and cheese?" I ask raising an eyebrow at him.

"Wine goes with everything," he grins as I contort my face with a sour expression. "You're just not drinking the right stuff, sit," and with that he pulls out my chair.

Dinner conversation remains light. "Ally, this mac and cheese is really good," Elliot compliments.

"It rivals Mrs. Jones's," Austin adds.

"Who's Mrs. Jones?" Cass and I say in unison.

"Austin's housekeeper. She's an amazing cook," Elliot says with his mouth full. _Oh, it's ok when he does it. "_Oh, Aus. Did mom call you about Saturday?"

"What's Saturday?" Cassidy asks, always digging for information.

"The Coping Together Summer Carnival," Austin groans.

"It's a charity that our mother works with," Elliot elaborates, "They have different events throughout the summer to raise money for children with addicted parents. We already had the gala and now next up is the carnival. It's on Saturday and this year our mother has demanded that we each work a booth."

"That sounds like fun," I say with a smile as I imagine Austin as a carnie.

"Hey, why don't you guys join us? Bring Dallas and Kendall along too, he can take pictures and Kendall can help Aubrey out with concessions," Elliot suggests.

"We'd love to!" I squeal. "They'll be back from Tampa tomorrow and I'll ask Dallas about it. Kendall is usually tied up on the weekends so I'm not sure if she'll be able to make it."

Austin shifts in his chair uncomfortably before turning to me, "You'd give up your Saturday for this?"

"Of course. I can't even pretend to know what these kids have been through but if I can help them forget, even just for the afternoon then I would give up every Saturday for a month," I reply earnestly.

He studies me for a moment then gives me a small smile, "In that case, what time should I pick you up?"

After dinner, Cassidy and Elliot retire to her room. "Are you sure you don't need any help with the dishes?" Austin asks as I walk him to the door.

"No. I got it but thank you for offering."

He pauses for a moment, looking like he doesn't want to leave, "Thank you for dinner. It was amazing."

I blush, waiting, hoping to feel his lips against mine. _Kiss me. _I silently beg.

"Ok then. I'll see you Saturday. Sleep well, sweet Ally," he gently caresses my cheek with his finger tips and then he turns to leave.

Shutting the door behind him, I let out a breath that I didn't know I was holding. _Get it together, Dawson. _I head back to the kitchen to start on the dishes when I hear a small knock on the door. Smiling to myself I go back to answer it and there stands Austin Moon leaning against the door frame with his hands in his pockets. "I forgot to ask you something," he says with a lazy grin. "Will you have dinner with me tomorrow night? No Cassidy. No Elliot. Just you and me."

Nodding emphatically, I reply, "It would be my pleasure."

"Ok, then. Goodnight." He stands up straight and heads for the elevators once more.

Resting my head on the door I smile to myself._ Austin Moon__ just asked me out! _It takes everything I have to push myself off the door and go back to my chores. I'm on cloud nine when I hear yet another knock. "What now?" I smile, opening the door.

"Just one more thing," He stalks toward me, lifts me up into his arms and wraps my legs around his waist. Pushing my back against the wall he slowly brings his mouth to mine. Our lips meet and the spark that has always been between us intensifies. I run my fingers through his hair as he kisses me, slowly, gently exploring my mouth with his tongue. I have never been kissed so passionately, so ardently, and then, just as suddenly he leans back, looking deeply into my eyes, "What are you doing to me?"

"Well, right now," I bite my lip, "I'm kissing you." With that, I move my lips back to his, causing him to groan into my mouth before peppering my lips with tiny kisses.

"Tomorrow," he says, finally setting my on my feet. _How can one word hold so much promise?_

* * *

**So we got to see a Auslly kiss. And I hope I have you all on the edge of your seat right now. But honestly I love Elliot in this he's like my favorite character and he holds so much humor and fun in him, and my favorite part is how nothing can being him down. ****Guys can I say how much I love you guys and your sweet reviews I can't believe you like it that much!**

**Some one said something about wanting the contract between Austin and Kendall to end, I know you guys are dying for that to happen, but something really shocking will happen that will make you want the next chapter immediately.**

**T****************hanks for your favorites/follows/reviews! Ill update as soon as I can! Tell me what you guys thought, tell me your favorite part because I have more than a handful of them in this chapter and leave a review in that box right down there!**

**Much Love xx**

**~Jess**


	10. Chapter 10- Fifty's First Date

**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin and Ally or anything else you may recognize if I did this story would not have been made and all of you would have severely disappointed.**

******The entire story plot belongs to _Carmelroads. _****_  
_**

**This story has only been changed slightly to fit the character's personality/appearances.**

* * *

**Sunlight comes** flooding through the curtains and for once I wake up before my alarm sounds. I spent hours tossing and turning and when I finally fell asleep, I dreamt only of Austin and our kiss. The kiss more than made up for our less than stellar first attempt. That kiss, that man, has awakened something in me that lay dormant for the first twenty-one years of my existence.

I'd always thought of dating as an abstract concept. One day I'd meet the right man and one day I'd fall in love but I never imagined that day would come so soon. Never in my wildest dreams did I think I would be going on a date with Austin Moon, beautiful billionaire.

I'm not delusional enough to think one dinner is going to lead to happily ever after but I do know that for the first time, I am ready to put myself out there and explore the possibility. Austin may or may not be "the one", but he is my new beginning. He can make me feel more alive with one look than anyone else has ever made me feel before.

_Beep. Beep. Beep. _Smiling to myself I reach over to turn off the alarm. I have one last interview scheduled with Pacific Publishing, this morning at ten. Although I nailed my interview with FIP, nothing is set in stone and I have student loans to repay. Yawning, I roll out of bed and head towards the kitchen to make some tea.

"Good morning," I grin to Cassidy and Elliot, who are already dressed and sipping coffee.

"Here you go, babe," She says, handing me a cup of hot water and a tea bag.

"Thanks, you're a lifesaver," I smile.

"You're awfully smiley today, Ally," Elliot teases and I feel my cheeks heat.

"I have no idea what you're talking about," I say trying to stifle yet another grin.

Before he gets a chance to retort, his phone starts to ring, only it's not an actual ring. "Is that… No, tell me it isn't..." I say, struggling not to laugh. "Why do you have _The Imperial March_ from _Star Wars _as your ringer?"

"It's Austin," Elliot snorts. "It's the only song I could think of cheerful enough to match his disposition. I almost went for the theme song to _Jaws _but that shark wouldn't stand a chance against Vader. Vader's a badass." Elliot explains before answering, "Yes, oh Dark Lord… Hold on. Anakin would like a word with you, Queen Amidala of Naboo." Elliot bows, handing me the phone.

"Hello," I chuckle.

"Ignore whatever lies my brother is spewing, none of it's true," Austin jokes.

"Someone's in a good mood," I reply taking my tea into the great room. _I think I like playful Austin._

"I have a date tonight," he answers matter of factly.

"Oh really, she must be hot."

"You have no idea."

"So… to what do I owe the pleasure of this phone call?" I ask, sipping my tea.

"I just wanted to confirm our dinner plans for this evening," he asks nervously.

"I have to double check my schedule, but I think I should be able to squeeze you in."

"I'll make it worth your while," he whispers in husky voice.

"Promises, promises," I reply, surprised at how seductive I sound.

"Challenging as ever, Ms. Dawson."

"Would you have me any other way, Mr. Moon?"

He pauses for a moment, "No. No, I suppose I wouldn't."

"Well in that case, until later."

"Until laters, baby," he pauses.

I bite down on my lip, trying to suppress my giggle, "Hang up."

"No, you hang up," and I can hear the amusement in his voice.

"No, you hang up."

"I'll hang up," Elliot says grabbing the phone out of my hand. "Goodbye, Austin," he says into the phone before hanging up on his brother. "What?" I scowl at him. "I have to go to work," he defends, holding up his hands.

**After my** interview I swing past Victoria's Secret and pick up a few new bra and panty sets. I'm not sure what Austin has in store for us tonight and I am definitely not sure if I'm ready for him to see me in my new undergarments just yet but if last night's kiss was any indication of how tonight will play out, I want to be prepared.

My phone pings, rousing me from my thoughts and I have a new text message from a number I don't recognize. I open the message to find it's from Austin.

***I can't stop thinking about you. I got your number from Elliot, I hope that's ok.* -AMM**

***it's more than ok ;) *- xxA**

*** Good. I will pick you up at 6* - AMM**

*** a little early for dinner, isn't it? are you trying to catch the early bird special*-xxA**

***No, I just want as much time with you as possible.* -AMM**

***what should I wear?* -xxA**

***whatever you want, I figured we could stay in. I don't want to share you with anyone tonight. ;)"*-AMM**

***that sounds like a wonderful idea ****. * - xxA**

***Laters Baby*-AMM**

My thoughts linger ,as I shakily put my phone away, to when he signed off AMM, does his middle name start with M? Even via text the man oozes sex. It's a good thing I got new panties.

**It's a quarte**r to six and Cassidy is putting the finishing touches on my hair and makeup. "You don't think it's too much? We aren't even leaving the building," I point out, looking in the mirror. Cassidy has somehow managed to tame my unruly brown hair and has it pulled back into a messy bun. It's one of those buns that look effortless and chic at the same time. She kept my make up light, using bronzer and highlighting powder to make my skin look as if it's glowing. She finishes with a light layer of mascara on my top and bottom lashes, then adds a bit of nude gloss.

"No babe, it's perfect. Mr. Moneybags won't know what hit him," she complements, handing me the gloss. "Don't forget to reapply after you eat."

"Yes ma'am," I salute.

"Whatever, smart ass," Cass jokes, rolling her eyes, "get dressed."

"Aye Aye, Captain," I tease, standing to walk into her bedroom. She picked out what she deems the perfect night-in outfit. Light washed denim cut-off shorts, that are way shorter than any pair of shorts I own, and a grey oversized t-shirt, one of those ones that hangs off your shoulder.

Once I'm dressed I have to admit, I look pretty hot. "Damn, Dawson, your legs are sick. Austin is not going to know what hit him," She comments. Just then there's a knock at the door. "Wait! Here put one of these in your pocket, just in case."

I look down to see what it is that she's handing me and I am mortified, "CASS! What am I supposed to do with this?" I hiss, holding up the foil packet.

"Really, Ally?" Cassidy arches her brow.

"I _know _what it's for but why are you giving it to me?"

"Because, Elliot says Austin never dates. I doubt he has them lying around his penthouse and you need to protect yourself," she says heading into the great room to answer the door.

I shove the condom in my pocket and run to catch up, "How do you know we're even going to have sex? It's just dinner!"

"Oh, don't play dumb, Dawson, I saw the Victoria's Secret bags and I saw the way he was looking at you last night. If it weren't for me and Elliot, he probably would have fucked you right there on the dining room table."

I roll my eyes and she pulls me in for a hug. "I'm so happy for you Ally," she sobs.

"Geez, Cass, relax! It's one date, we're not getting married."

"I know, but you deserve the best, and let's face it, Austin can give you that. I don't think you understand just how big this is, he doesn't date _ANYBODY_, and he's dating you. Austin Moon doesn't do impulsive, and you have never so much as looked twice at any other guy before. Even if you are both too stubborn to realize it, this is a big fucking deal," She says, giving me one more quick squeeze. "And don't forget to use your condom," and with that she opens the door and pushes me out.

* * *

**I arrive** at Ally and Cassidy's apartment just before six. Tapping lightly on the door, I wait for Ally to come out. I haven't been able to think of anything but this moment all day. I even re-read her resume and background checks in preparation for dinner. I've decided that as soon as Kendall comes back from Tampa I am going to end her contract. It was never a choice between Ally and Kendall, it was a choice between the monster that I am and the man that I should be.

Elena thinks that I won't be happy in a vanilla relationship, but I can't deny this thing between me and Ally any longer. She has affected me in a way that no other woman has and although I don't know how I will function in a normal relationships, I am willing to try. Who knows, maybe she will be into some of my kinky shit and I can have the best of both worlds. Either way, I know if I am going to pursue this any further, Kendall can no longer be a part of the equation. I choose Ally. I choose my light

Wondering what is taking so long, I lift my hand to knock again, just then the door swings open and my Ally comes tumbling through. Holding out my arms, I catch her before she hits the ground. "You sure as hell know how to greet a man, Ms. Dawson. Your either falling through doors or shaking your little ass," I smirk. "I can't decide which one I prefer."

"Fuck off," she snaps, fixing herself.

"Watch it, Allyson," I growl.

"Or else?" she replies dryly. _Oh so that's how you want to play it._

"Or else," I slowly stalk towards her, backing her against the door I grab her wrists and hold them above her head. She bites down on her bottom lip as I run my nose down the side of her cheek, taking in her intoxicating strawberry scent as I go. With my other hand I hook her leg around my waist and slowly rub small circles on her thigh. Bringing my mouth to hers I gently suck on her bottom lip, extracting it from her teeth. I give it a small bite before planting a feather soft kiss on her lips, then I release her, and head towards the elevator.

"You don't play fair," she says, trying to catch her breath.

"I never said that I would," I quip as the elevator doors open and we silently board the car.

A song I've never heard of is humming softly in the background and Ally is standing next to me lost in her own little world. "Hey," I say tilting her chin up, forcing her to meet my gaze. "Don't over think this, let's just let whatever happens tonight happen."

She nods slightly and her eyes glaze over. The electricity between us intensified by our confined quarters. "Stop it Ally," I breathe huskily.

"Stop what?" She questions looking up at me with those big innocent brown eyes.

"Stop looking at me like that. Like you want nothing more than for me to throw you up against the wall and fuck you right here."

"Nice, Moon," she snorts, "real romantic."

The elevator pings, signaling our arrival at my penthouse. We step off and suddenly I am nervous for Ally to be here. She doesn't strike me as the type to be impressed by my wealth; in fact, it's almost as if she likes me in spite of it. "You have a very lovely home Austin," She says as we step out of the foyer into the apartment.

"Thank you," I nod, leading her to the kitchen. "Would you like a drink?"

"Sure, whatever you're having."

I open the refrigerator and grab a bottle of white wine and the cheese plate Mrs. Jones prepared for us earlier. I gave her the night off, opting instead to order pizza, in an effort to make Ally feel more at ease. "I hope you're ok with pizza," I say uncorking the wine, "I gave my housekeeper the night off and you saw first hand how competent I am in the kitchen last night."

"Pizza it is then," she giggles, reaching for her wine.

"God, I love that sound," I say, more to myself than her. I laid awake all night hearing that giggle, smelling her sweet scent and I jerked off three times, reliving that damn kiss.

"What sound?" Her voice brings me back to the here and now.

"Your giggle. Come," I say taking the wine and the cheese plate and walk towards the TV room. I planned for this date to be as normal as possible. I had Taylor stop by a Redbox and pick up a variety of DVD's for us to watch while we eat and get to know one another.

"What would you like to see first, _The Perks of Being a Wallflower, Taken 2, _or _Here Comes the Boom_?" I ask holding up the movies.

"Would you think less of me if I said _Here Comes the Boom_?" she answers with a grin.

"No, but I thought for sure a bibliophile such as yourself would say _Wallflower."_

"I read the book and I thought it was breathtaking. I have no desire to have my opinion marred by a poorly adapted film version. Movies almost never live up to the books, so I'd rather laugh at Kevin James getting his ass handed to him than spend two hours dissecting everything I don't like about _Wallflower."_

"Fair point, well made, Ms. Dawson," I say, putting the movie into the DVD player, before taking my seat next to Ally on the couch. Once I'm seated she snuggles into my side, pulling her legs underneath herself, tucking one hand under her chin and locking the other one with mine. _Snuggling on the couch, another first._

The movie starts and Ally and I settle in to a comfortable silence. She watches the movie and I watch her; I study every single movement she makes, big and small. I study the way her face lights up just before she laughs, the way she flinches when Kevin James takes a punch, the way her bottom lip quivers when they discover that all the money is missing. "Why are you staring at me?" she asks, catching me red handed.

"Because you're beautiful," I answer honestly, resting my forehead against hers; with Ally nothing else matters, not Kendall nor the 15 women before her, not Elena's opinion, not even my own. She's all I want. "These are really short," I comment playing with the hem of her shorts. "If we were going anywhere else tonight, I would have had to make you change," I say, kissing her nose.

"Make me, huh," she replies huskily, angling her mouth up to meet mine, her lips inches from my own.

"Yes, make you," I whisper before pulling her in for a kiss. The kiss starts slowly, methodically as I gently massage her tongue with my own.

Tugging on my hair, she lets out a soft moan, and our slow sweet kiss transforms into something more sensual, more erotic. Before I know it, I have Ally flipped on her back, hands pinned above her head and I am grinding my erection into her core.

I explore her body with my free hand squeezing her perky breasts, before continuing further down. "Austin," she moans.

"Hmm," I mumble against her neck.

"I-I wait."

"What's wrong, baby?" I say unbuttoning the top button of her shorts.

"I have to tell you something."

"Anything," I breathe.

"I'm… I'm a virgin," I'm stunned. I can't form a coherent thought. A virgin? "Say something Austin. Please, don't just say nothing."

"What?!" I ask incredulously. _A fucking virgin?_

"I still want to… I mean I'm not saying no I just thought…"

"A FUCKING VIRGIN?" I yell, standing up, pacing back and forth.

"I.. umm.. is this a problem? I thought guys liked virgins?" she asks, sitting up.

"Why the fuck didn't you tell me?" _She wants me to be her first. She doesn't know what kind of monster I am._

"Why the fuck is it such a big deal? And when exactly should I have told you? During my job interview?" She says buttoning her shorts. "Or maybe when I was throwing up all night. Oh I know, how about last night at dinner with Cassidy and your fucking brother? I'm telling you now."

"I can't be with a fucking virgin, Allyson," I say, running my fingers through my hair. _I can't. I'd ruin her. She's too good. She deserves better__._

"Wait a goddamn minute," She says, walking right up to me, forcing me to look at her, "You're going to walk away from this, from me because I _don't _screw around?"

I remain quite, lost in my thoughts._ Am I? Can I even be gentle? Can I even be the man she needs?_

"Fuck you, Austin. I don't even know why I bothered."

"Me either, I'm not the hearts and flowers type, this was just supposed to be a fuck," I lie coolly, desperately trying to hold onto my resolve. I want nothing more than to take her to my bed and rob her of her virginity, use her for my pleasure but what happens when I inevitably get bored? What happens when I break her heart? I throw her away like the rest. It's what I've always done. It's who I am but for the first time in my life, I care more about her feelings than I do my own. "Maybe you should just leave." _Please don't go._

She freezes, shocked. "I can't believe this. I'm such an idiot," she says as she turns to leave; it takes all my self control not to chase her. From my spot in the TV room I hear the elevator ping and the sound drops me to my knees. There goes my light. There goes my more. There goes my Ally.

* * *

**Let's have a recap shall we.**

**-Austin wants to end the contact between Kendall.**

**-Austin doesn't do virgins (Apparently)**

**-****Ally's upset with Austin.**

**-They were SO close to third base.**

**Hey guys! I was supposed to update this last Monday but my computer crashed. And i had no access to internet and I just got back on today, so sorry! What was your favorite part? Mine was when they were on the phone and neither one of them wanted to hang up on Elliot snatched the phone and said "No I'll hang up" lol.**

**Some one said something about me copying another author and their story. That's not true it's honestly ironic. My username is similar to 'StarsInMe' but i repeat it's an honest mistake I love stars so that's why that was my username and as of her story 'Stages of Moon' I had no idea she had a fifty shades of grey story too! So please don't accuse me of something when you don't know if it's true or not, and the review has been removed because I really don't like to cause drama.**

**Thank YOU for you're faves/follows/reviews. You guys are literally the best, keep on reviewing and I'll update soon, or possibly later on today!**

**Much Love xx**

**~Jess**


	11. Chapter 11- The Sub Special

**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin & Ally or anything else you may recognize. If I did I would have my own Austin Moon by now. ;-)**

******The entire story plot belongs to _Carmelroads. _****_  
_**

**This story has only been changed slightly to fit the character's personality/appearances.**

**PS: Believe it or not my favorited sentence in this chapter is actually the first one. Lol. *snorts from holding in laughter***

* * *

**Fuck Austin Moon. **I think to myself as I stand under the steady stream of hot water cascading from the shower head. Fuck him right in his self righteous 'I don't do hearts and flowers' ass. Last night was one of the worse nights of my life. I put myself out there for the first time and I got burnt. I really thought he was different and that together we had something special, one of those connections that you read about in classic novels. I thought he was my Mr. Darcy, but instead he ended up being my Mr. Wickham.

I don't know who I'm more angry with, him or with myself. I am smarter than this. I should have known better. A billionaire playboy living in a secluded penthouse in the clouds, how could I expect anything less. He wanted a fuck, not some virginal young girl fresh out of college looking for love. I guess I should be thankful that he booted me out before he swiped my V Card and not after.

"Ally," Dallas yells from outside the door, "hurry your ass up or I'll come in there and drag your behind to Esclava in your birthday suit!" He and Kendall arrived back from Tampa around noon and they could immediately tell something was wrong. Thankfully, Cassidy left for work early enough that I didn't have to endure the Cassidy Inquisition, but I couldn't fool Dallas. I blamed my mood on the fact that I was waiting to hear from FIP, and knowing how badly I want that job, he seemed to buy my excuse.

Kendall had a spa appointment at three o'clock that afternoon and she thought it would lift my spirits if we all went and got pampered together. I tried my best to get out of it. I am not in the mood to spend the entire day pretending to be happy when all I really want to do is go back upstairs and give that rich bastard a piece of my mind. Dallas, however, wouldn't take no for an answer which is why I am now rushing to get ready for fear of being dragged around Pike Place Market in the nude.

**Esclava is not** your average neighborhood beauty parlor. It is yet another reminder that I'm not in Kansas anymore. It's only a few blocks from our apartment, in the more exclusive section of Pike Place. This place obviously caters to a higher end clientele and I am left wondering how the hell I got talked into this.

The interior is all white and leather, from the walls to the reception desk and salon chairs. Everything is clean and modern. A young blonde woman dressed in, you guessed it, all white, greets us as we walk in, "Hi, Kendall, Mrs. Lincoln will be with you in a few minutes, but I can have Emily start on your wax first," the woman says. It's more of a statement than an actual question.

"Oh, Greta that won't be necessary. I'd like to reschedule the wax for next Wednesday," Kendall blushes.

"Oh, umm, let me check with Mrs. Lincoln." Greta turns and walks towards the back of the salon floor. She knocks on what I assume is an office door and peeks her head inside.

"Why does she have to check?" I ask bewildered. Kendall looks at me as if she's trying to convey some sort of unspoken message but I'm not sure what.

"Damn this place is swanky," Dallas comments, snapping a picture, oblivious to me and Kendall. "I'll be right back. I want to get a few shots from outside. The architecture in the area is sick. I don't know why we've never come this far down before."

Dallas leaves and I turn to Kendall, "So why do you need executive approval to cancel a bikini wax?" I ask, raising my brow.

"Because, Ally, this," Kendall says, waving her arm around the room, "is all a part of my contract, _THE CONTRACT,_" she emphasizes.

Realization dawns on me and my jaw hits the floor. "He even controls this?" I ask gesturing up and down her body. "Kendall, won't you be in trouble if you change something?" Worry courses thru my body as I imagine my friend shackled and beaten for something as inconsequential as a Brazilian wax.

"Relax, Ally, you can't have sex for like ten hours after you get waxed. My appointments are normally scheduled mid week but I was out of town," she explains. "Trust me, my Master would be more pissed if he had to wait, then if I have a little stubble," she whispers, giggling. "Plus, well, you know… it's not like I wouldn't enjoy it."

"Gross. Just the image I needed."

"Oh, Ally, you seriously need to get laid."

"Couldn't agree more," Dallas interrupts, stuffing his Nikon back into his pocket.

Greta comes back up towards the reception desk followed by a stunning older blonde woman. She is dressed in all black and it's a stark contrast to the rest of the salon. Suddenly I feel uneasy as she approaches Kendall with an almost predatory look in her eyes.

"Kendall, dear, how was Tampa?" She asks, in a sickeningly sweet voice. Dallas and I exchange a look as Kendall tells the woman about her trip.

"Oh, Elena, these are my friends, Ally and Dallas," Kendall introduces us. "Ally and Dallas, this is Elena Lincoln. She owns this salon and a few others just like it. When I'm lucky, she's the one who tames my hair but if she can't, her Franco can work miracles too."

"Nice to meet you," Dallas and I mumble. I don't know what it is about this woman that just rubs me the wrong way. Maybe it's the fact that this is the salon that Kendall's, boyfriend/master/dominant sends her to and this woman obviously knows at least enough to approve a cancelled wax, or maybe it's the way she looks at Kendall as though she were an object rather than a person. Whatever it is, Kendall seems to be blissfully unaware so I decide to keep my mouth shut, for now.

"Greta, dear," Elena purrs, "Would you see if Franco and Nicole are available for Kendall's friends? We can start on the hair, and then send them in for Swedish massages before styling."

"Yes, ma'am," Greta nods then turns to us, "please have a seat. Can I offer you something to drink while you wait?"

"No, thank you."

"I'm fine, thanks."

Greta returns to the reception desk and Dallas and I take our seats. Pulling my arm, Dallas whispers, "Is it just me or does Cruella creep you the fuck out?"

I giggle, "OMG, I KNOW! I wasn't going to say anything because Kendall seems to think this is all perfectly normal." I shake my head in astonishment. "It really is a nice salon, aside from the creepy woman working on Kendall's hair, that is."

"Amen. I wonder how she affords this so often," Dallas questions. "I've been to her parents' home and while it's nice, they seem to be middle class. I know she can't make that much working in that boutique."

"Umm," I shift uncomfortably, knowing exactly who foots the bill, "I don't know. I mean we all splurge on something. You find a way to buy all your camera equipment and trust me, my unhealthy obsession with books doesn't come cheap," I rationalize, hoping he accepts my reasoning and moves on.

"I guess you're right," he shrugs, looking like he wants to say more. After another moment of comfortable silence, a small dark-skinned man approaches us. He is in the standard all white uniform with a clean shaven head. "Ciao Bella," he greets me, in what's most likely a fake Italian accent. Standing, I take his hand and he leans down for a kiss. I like him instantly. He leads me back on to the salon floor and I turn to Dallas and mouth, 'he's a cutie.' Dallas scowls at me then bursts into laughter.

**Two hours later** and we are all plucked and polished and ready for the weekend. Dallas and Kendall head out the door, while I say goodbye to Franco. "Thank you so much, Franco. I don't think my hair has ever looked better," I gush.

"Please, mia bella ragazza, you already had all the raw materials, I just polished them up for you," he says, giving me a kiss on each cheek.

As I go to leave, I am stopped by Mrs. Lincoln. "Ally, dear could you give me a minute?" she asks.

"Sure," I say feeling anything but sure.

"I just wanted to give you this," she hands me a sleek-looking black business card. "If you need anything, anything at all don't hesitate to call. I've lived in Florida all my life so I know a lot of very important people, people who could take good care of a girl like you. " She finishes, shoving the card in my hand. Just as quickly as she appeared, she's gone. _Holy shit. She thinks I'm submissive, she thinks I'm like Kendall._

"What was that about?" Dallas eye's me suspiciously.

"Nothing," I lie, "She gave me her card - I think shes' just trying to promote her business," _Or pimp me out to the highest bidder._

"Oh, crap! It's almost five," Kendall exclaims."Would you guys mind if I get ready at your house, I don't want to be late."

"Yea, it's no problem, Ken," I say as I feel my phone vibrate, "Hello?"

"Hi, may I speak with Allyson Dawson?" it's a woman but I can't place the voice.

"This is she."

"Hello, Ms. Dawson, this is Elizabeth Morgan, I'm with FIP. I was calling to see if you were still interested in the assistant editor position?"

I freeze, stunned, "I got the job?" I ask.

"Yes, ma'am," Ms. Morgan says amused.

"I got the job!" I squeal jumping up and down. "Thank you, Ms. Morgan. Thank you so much."

"No need to thank me, you blew Jack away with your interview. Your official starting day will be Monday, nine A.M. When you get to our offices give the receptionist my name and I'll get you all set up."

"Yes, ma'am." I nod, even though she can't see me.

"And congratulations again, Allyson. I look forward to working with you."

"Thank you," I hang up and grin at my friends. "You are looking at the newest assistant editor at Florida Independent Publishing."

"Congratulations, sweetie," Dallas says, picking me up and swinging me around.

"Yay! Ally, that's so awesome," Kendall adds, jumping around.

"You know what this means, don't you?" Dallas asks, putting me down.

"What?" I reply.

"It means we're going out tonight. Drinks on you since you've got a hotshot new job and all."

"No fair! Can't you guys wait until Sunday?" Kendall pouts, crossing her arms.

"Sorry, babe, I can't show up to my first day of work with a hangover."

"Whatever," she grumbles, "It is pretty fucking awesome," and with that we head back to the apartment.

* * *

**It's five-forty five** and I am anxiously awaiting Kendall's arrival. I desperately need a distraction and I've spent the entire day planning the perfect scene. This time last night I was ready to terminate her contract to pursue Ally freely. It's funny what a difference a day makes. I want Ally, of that there is no doubt, but I can't bear the thought of hurting her. I was foolish to think that I could have a nice and normal relationship, when there isn't anything nice and normal about me. What I do, why I do it, isn't nice and normal, and to drag Ally into all my shit, steal her virginity, and jeopardize her friendship with Kendall is wrong. Elena was right, I am a Dominant; I need control. The one time I let my guard down I nearly ruined a young girl for life. I won't make the same mistake twice.

The elevator pings and Kendall comes walking into the great room. She has always been beautiful, but seeing her now, comparing her to Ally, she looks almost plain. "Master," she greets, demurely, head down.

"Put your things away and change into the clothes that I have laid out on your bed. Once you've changed come back to the kitchen and get started on dinner," I command, as I feel myself slipping into Dom mode.

"Yes, Sir."

Kendall returns a few moments later, wearing a pink lace babydoll halter, with her hair pulled up into a high ponytail. She heads into the kitchen and she quietly begins to prepare dinner. I stand, fighting the urge to rip her clothes off and fuck her on the breakfast bar, and instead head to my office. "Let me know when it's ready," I call over my shoulder.

I try my best to concentrate, but I am bombarded with images of Ally's big brown eyes and pink pouty lips. This girl has haunted my every thought since she fell into my office. Her leaving was by far one of the worse experiences I've had in my adult life. My only hope is that burying myself deep inside of Kendall will dull the pain enough for me to move on, to let her move on.

I don't know how long I sit, staring at my computer screen before I can't take it anymore. Standing, I head toward the kitchen with a new determination. I am Austin motherfucking Moon. I do not sit and wallow. I don't do hearts and flowers, I fuck hard.

Kendall is closing the oven door just as I walk up behind her; grabbing her by her ponytail I push her into the breakfast bar, her back to my front. Dragging my hand roughly up her thigh, I give her ass a firm slap before ripping off her lace thong. I sink two fingers inside of her and pump furiously. She's soaked. Each stroke, driving her closer and closer to the edge, _oh no you don't. _Slowly I remove my fingers from her core and pull her head back until it's resting on my shoulder. Inserting the two fingers in her mouth I command, "Suck," and she obeys moaning. I bury my face in her neck, and I freeze as she continues to work my fingers inside of her mouth. "What are you wearing?" I ask, dumbfounded.

"Umm, I'm not sure what you mean, Sir."

"That scent." _Strawberries. Ally smells like strawberries._

"Oh. I… I left the salon later than expected so I showered at my friend's house. It… it's her body wash. If it offends you I can take another shower," she stutters.

Taking several steps back, I say, "No. I…can't do this." I stutter, running my hands through my hair. "This…this is over."

"What? Master, please, I'm sorry about the soap. I didn't realize it would be such a big deal," she begs.

"It's not the fucking soap, Kendall. Look, this was fun while it lasted but it's over now. Take whatever you want from your room. Let Taylor know when you're ready, he can see you out," I snap, heading towards the elevator.

"PLEASE. MASTER, DON'T DO THIS!" Kendall sobs, but I can't be bothered to comfort her, I need to find Ally. I need to make this right.

**I head straight** down to Ally's apartment and knock on the door. _No answer._ I must see Ally tonight. If she forgives me I will be whatever she needs me to be. I can be good, for her, if that's what it takes. Pulling out my Blackberry, I try her cell. _No answer. _"Fuck!" I yell pounding on the door.

I contemplate breaking the damn thing down when my phone rings. It's Elliot; I almost let it go to voicemail before I realize he might be with Ally.

"Elliot, are you with Cassidy? Where's Ally?" I ask, keeping my voice even.

"Yea, we're having dinner at that sports bar in town, Fifty's. Hold on," I hear him say something to someone on the other end before the background noise quiets down, "Austin, you still there?"

"I'm here, I'm on my way."

"Good. Dude, too bad I can't say the same for you. you need to get your ass down here now. Some prick has his fucking hands all over your girl. Cassidy won't let me say anything because she says that you fucked up and Ally deserves to have fun."

"What?" I growl into the phone. "So help me God, Elliot, if you let that bastard leave with her, I'll kill him and you."

"Chill, Bro, you know I wouldn't let that happen, but you need to hurry the fuck up," he says, hanging up the phone.

I race to the garage, arriving just as Taylor finishes loading Kendall's car. I go to her, sighing, "Look, I never meant to hurt you, but you knew what this was from the beginning," I rationalize, running my fingers through my hair. "I never led you to believe otherwise so please don't let this affect you. Go home, get some rest, and you'll wake up with a new perspective on the whole thing," I say softly, tucking a stray hair behind her ear.

"You're right, you never led me on but I couldn't help it, I fell in love with you," she sobs.

_Fuck._"Kendall, you can't love me. I'm not good for you. Can't you see this," I motion between us, "this is toxic. You need someone who can love you for you, and I need someone who forces me to be a better man."

"There's someone else, isn't there?"

Fuck. I'm not sure how to answer this. _Yes, I'm in love with your best friend after only knowing her for four days. Don't worry, I didn't fuck her. _"Kendall," I sigh.

"You fucking bastard. I can't believe this," something in her changes, gone is the demure little submissive I've known these past few months. "Fuck you, Austin, I hope whoever this bitch is, she breaks your heart just like you've broken mine." She gets into her car, slamming the door.

"Taylor, make sure she gets home safely," I say to my right hand man before heading back to my own car.

**Fifty's is just** like every other cliché sports bar in town. It's loud and obnoxious and I can't wait to leave. As soon as I walk in, Elliot spots me. "What the fuck took you so long?" he reprimands.

"I just had some loose ends to tie up. I'm here now, where is she?"

"She's right over there," he points to the other end of the long oak bar. I spot her instantly; even in a crowded room, she shines. She is sitting there with her long chestnut hair cascading behind her. Her head is tilted back in laughter and her hand rests demurely on the arm of some boy band reject.

"Who the fuck is she talking to?"

"Some douche Cass works with, David or Daniel or some shit. She's been trying to set them up for a while now but Ally wasn't into it, until last night," Elliot says narrowing his eyes at me.

Before I can defend myself, a tall man, walks up to us, "Hey El, make sure the girls get home ok. I'm going to go check on Kenny, she just called me, she sounded devastated. She wouldn't say what was wrong but I… Oh hey, says, turning to me, "Austin right? Elliot said you were coming. I'm Dallas, Cassidy's roommate."

"Austin, nice to meet you," I greet extending my hand. _Good, Kendall doesn't need to be alone right now and this way I can have Ally to myself._

"You too. I'm sorry I couldn't stay longer, but maybe I'll see you tomorrow at the carnival. It sounds like a blast…" He continues.

I can't focus on what he's saying, all I can see is that fucker's hand move to Ally's knee. "Umm. Sure.. Excuse me for a minute." I stalk towards where they're sitting at the bar, making my way through the Friday evening crowd, trying desperately not to lose control. His hand inches further up her leg and I see red. I pick up my pace but something forces me back. I turn to see my brother's hand, firmly placed on my arm. "Elliot, if you want to keep your hand I suggest you remove it from my fucking arm," I growl through clenched teeth.

"Whoa, relax, Austin! What are you going to do, go pee on her leg? Better yet, why don't you go kick that guys ass? I can see the headlines now 'Billionaire Bar Brawl.' Bet mom and dad would love that," he sneers. "You think acting like a dick is going to fix this?"

I take a deep breath, raking my fingers through my hair, "What should I do? What would you do if that was Cassidy?" _I can't believe I'm asking him for advice._

"I'd go over there and introduce myself. Be charming and funny and make her remember why she chose me in the first place," he reasons. _He's right, barging over there and dragging her out by her hair probably wouldn't score me any points._

I am almost calm enough to make a rational decision, when I see the bastard lean in and give her a peck on the cheek. _FUCK THAT. She can be pissed at me all she wants. _I pull free from Elliot's grip and I storm over to where they're sitting, "Well, don't you two look cozy."

Ally looks up, startled, "Austin? What… Where did… How?"

"Can we help you with something?" _Oh, so the dickhead thinks they're a we?_

I glare at him, fighting the urge to knock every single tooth out of his fucking mouth.

"Ally, I'm sorry. Austin, you should go," Elliot says, appearing behind me. Cassidy is standing next to him, arms crossed over her chest, shooting daggers at me with her eyes.

"No problem," I reply coolly. I grab Ally by the hand, pulling her to her feet and drag her towards the door. She's too stunned to put up a fight until we are half way to the exit.

"Wait a fucking minute!" she yells, planting her feet. "You must have lost your mind if you think I'm going anywhere with you."

"Ally," pulling her into my arms, I bend down, inches from her ear and growl, "I don't give a fuck how pissed you are at me right now, I'm not leaving this shithole without you."

"Last I checked, you weren't my father," she seethes, pulling out of my grasp. "You're not my boyfriend, hell we're not even friends." Her hands find her hips. "You are unbelievable, you know that?! You don't want me but you don't want anyone else to have me either. Why are you so against me getting laid?"

"You weren't seriously going to fuck that guy," I say, pointing my thumb towards the bar. "He looks like Justin Bieber."

"Maybe I'm still am," she threatens, crossing her arms and again I am blinded by rage. Without thinking I pick her up and throw her over my shoulder-_Me Tarzan, You Jane- _and carry her outside kicking and screaming.

"PUT ME DOWN!"

"Austin, what the fuck, dude," Elliot questions, chasing behind us. "You're causing a scene."

"Put her down asshole," Cassidy shouts, barreling towards me. Elliot wraps his arms around her, halting her advance, "No, Elliot, he's acting like a total douche bag. Do you know what he said to her?" Cassidy spits. "If he wasn't holding me back I'd kick your ass all over this parking lot."

Cassidy and I stare each other down for what feels like eternity, our battle of wills broken only by the sound of Elliot's booming laughter. The ridiculousness of this situation hits me and I slowly place Ally on her feet. Running my fingers through my hair, I struggle to apologize for my actions. "Look, Ally, I'm sorry, for… everything. Can we just start over?" I ask, sincerely.

"Start over?" Start over?! she screams. "Fuck you Austin! You're a fucking dick. I don't know what I ever saw in you, you goat fucking bastard!"She turns to her friend, "Cassidy, can we please get the fuck out of here?"

"With pleasure." And for the second time in two days, I watch Ally walk away.

"That's quite a mouth for a virgin, eh, Bro?" Elliott chuckles. I look at him, stunned and pissed.

"What? Women tell each other everything, Austin, and Cassidy unloaded on me." As I watch them get in a cab, he puts his arm around my shoulder and gives me a little shake. "Cheer up little brother, I'll help you get her back."

_I'm fucked._

* * *

**What I think is going through your head when you read the chapter:**

**"HE TERMINATED THE CONTRACT! HALLALUJAH!**

**"Sweet mother of molasses WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU?!"**

**"Hallalujah the dumbass eliminated the contract! And then fucked up again by manhandling her in a public bar! ****Oh Austin. Sweet, sweet STUPID Austin."**

**Okay can I say that you guy's had me laughing so hard at the reviews you wrote. X'D. But yes our Austin is a dumbass, an ass, and my favorite a fuckng idiot in this story. You guys gotta remember this guy has never had a girlfriend (I know still hard to believe) and he never felt like this with anyone except Ally. He usually just remains cold and heartless to the world except for his family who gets an exception to his kindness (in a way) so he never experienced 'feelings' he was taught pain and pleasure (mostly pain) by the bitch troll herself! So we gotta be patient for Austin to get his head out of the clouds and it's gonna take him a hell of a while, but I promise you it's going to be sweet and cheesy when it finally comes.**

**I wanna remind you again, I got a few reviews saying that they love this story (which I'm grateful for) and that you think that my writing and cretivity was pure genius. Honestly when you guys say that it makes me feel guilty as hell. Cause it seems like your giving ME credit to a story that's not even MY plot. In the beginning of the chapter it says the entire plot belongs to 'Carmelroads' DO NOT forget that! Because I don't want to be the bitch who stole someone else's story and I give FULL CREDIT to her since it was her plot in the beginning.**

**Nuff said, thank Y****OU for your faves/follows/reviews. You guys are sweet and your reviews make me a very happy person. ;-) Reviews are greatly appreciated!**

**Much Love xx**

**~Jess**


	12. Chapter 12- Coping Together Pt 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin & Ally or anything else you may recognize. Go on with the story :)**

******The entire story plot belongs to _Carmelroads. _****DO NOT forget that! Because I don't want to be the bitch who stole someone else's story and I give FULL CREDIT to her since it was her plot in the beginning.**

**This story has only been changed slightly to fit the character's personality/appearances.**

* * *

**Smack!**_ "You've been a very bad girl, Ally," Austin says as his hand connects with my behind. I am leaning over the desk in his office wearing an indecently short plaid skirt and a white oxford blouse that is tied around my navel. My hair is in pigtails high on the sides of my head. Smack! "I think it's time you've learned your lesson."_

"_No please, Sir, I'm sorry, it won't happen again. Please just stop."_

"_You want me to stop, Ally?" Smack! "Did you stop when I asked you to? No, you kept on walking right out the door." Smack! "Besides, I think you're enjoying this more than you're letting on."_

"_No, I'm not. I'm not submissive…Mhmm… Please, Austin."_

_SMACK! "Please what, Ally?"_

"_Please…" I cry out as his hand comes down hard on my ass once more._

"_Shh. Baby, don't worry. I'll take care of you, always." He coos, rubbing small circles over my sore behind. "See? I told you that you would like this." Slowly his fingers inch down and slip into my soaking folds and he rhythmically pumps them in and out, out and in, in and out until the pain from my spanking mixed with the sensation he creates with his fingers drives me closer and closer to the edge._

"_Please, Sir. Faster, mhm, harder." I moan, pushing back, grinding against his hand._

"_Oh no you don't, Allyson. You'll come when I say it's ok," he commands..._

**"Oh. No you** don't Allyson... Ally… Earth to Ally, WAKE UP," Elliot yells, snapping me out of my dream. _Ho-ly Fuck that was hot._

"No. Go away," I groan, turning my back to him. "It's too early. It's a Saturday for crying out loud and it's only," I pause, looking at the clock on the nightstand, "Seven A.M."

"Rise and motherfucking shine, princess. You promised you would come today so get your butt up and get ready," he reprimands. "I don't care if you and my brother avoid each other all day, this is about the children, so get your ass in gear. We're leaving in thirty minutes." He throws a neon green t-shirt, similar to the one he's wearing, on my bed and turns and walks out of my room.

Sitting up, I pick up the shirt and inspect it. Written on the front in a white font resembling a child's handwriting are the words _Coping Together Annual Carnival_; the back of the shirt reads _Volunteer. _I stand shakily, still reeling from my erotic dream, and head towards the bathroom. The mixture of yesterday's visit to the submissive salon, my showdown with Austin, and alcohol really did a number on my head. What's more annoying is the fact that despite all the fucked up shit he said to me Thursday night, I still find myself attracted to him. I have a feeling this carnival is a train wreck waiting to happen.

**After a quick **shower I head back to my room and throw on the too short shorts from Thursday, my chucks, and the volunteer shirt. Once I'm dressed I head out to the kitchen to grab a cup of tea. Cassidy and Elliot are seated at the breakfast bar, arguing over something. "I'm up, are you happy now?" I tease, and Elliot sticks his tongue out at me._ It's hard to believe that he grew up in the same house as Mr. I Don't Fuck Virgins._

"Ally, you don't have to go if you don't want to," Cassidy says to me before fixing her glare on Elliot.

"Yes she does, babe, I already told Mom that I had four more volunteers, and now with Dallas and Kendall out I can't show up with just you, no offense," he adds giving her a peck on the cheek.

"Dallas and Kendall don't have to go?" I groan.

"Dallas called while you were in the shower, he said she's still in pretty bad shape so they're just going to hang out at her place, watch movies, and ugly cry," Cass explains.

"I think she needs to get out. Being around the kids, watching their little faces light up might do her some good, and if that won't take her mind off of that asshole I doubt watching chick flicks with Dallas will," I argue.

"Ally, you've never had your heart broken, so you don't understand. It's not that simple," She counters. "I don't even think _you_ should go today. Austin's is a dick, _no offense_," she shoots to Elliot, "and after last night I don't want you anywhere near him. He's bat shit crazy and more than a little possessive. I mean he picked you up and carried you out of the bar. Who does shit like that?"

"Cut him some slack," Elliot interjects, "He never dates. I didn't even think he was interested in women until about a month ago. He just doesn't know how to interact with people outside of the business world. Anger is pretty much the only emotion he knows how to express, anything else he just shuts down. He's like that with everyone, everyone but Aubrey," I give him a puzzled look, _who the fuck is Aubrey? "_Our sister," Elliot clarifies. "Just give him another chance. I know he cares about you - he just has a shit way of showing it."

"Look, I know he's your brother but he fucked up, big time, and it will take a hell of a lot more than some half-assed apology for me to even think about starting over with him," I state.

"I get it," Elliot nods, "and just so you know, as half—assed as his apology may have been, I don't think I've heard him utter the words, 'I'm sorry' to anyone, _ever_."

"We should probably get going," I shrug, taking one last sip of my tea before we head out the door.

**Bellevue is** buzzing with activity. There are trucks coming and going up the long driveway, workers are setting up rides and booths and tents while handlers are wrangling animals into a makeshift pen. "You guys do this every year?" I ask in astonishment, as Elliot parks his Rover on the side of the house.

"Yep," Elliot answers, "We have a few smaller events and outings throughout the year but the summer carnival is always the biggest, and most elaborate."

"Sounds like you guys do a lot of good," Cassidy replies, looking at Elliot lovingly.

"Yea, Coping Together grants scholarships to the older kids as well as providing rehab for the parents. We also help with medical expenses and housing costs. It's a cause that's really close to all our hearts, mom especially."

Elliot leads us around the house and into one of the side doors to the kitchen. "I can't believe you grew up here," I say, looking around in awe. His childhood home is as grand as anything I've ever seen on _MTV Cribs. _"This place is incredible. I bet you had a lot of fun living here when you were little."

Before Elliot has a chance to respond a gorgeous raven haired girl interrupts, "We sure did! Isn't that right, big brother?"

"Damn skippy," Elliot says, wrapping his arms around his sister.

"Is this her?" The raven haired bombshell asks, looking in my direction. I flush, averting her gaze.

"Oh yea, Aub, you remember my girl Cass, this is her roommate…" Elliot begins

"Ally." Simultaneously we turn our heads to see Austin walking through the door, looking as beautiful as ever. He's wearing the compulsory lime green shirt, cargo shorts, and a pair of aviators resting on the top of his head. _What a shame he's such an ass. _He fixes his gaze on me as he enters, as if I am the only other person in the room. Walking right up to me he sighs, "I'm glad you came." His fists clench at his sides and he looks as if he's fighting the urge to touch me.

"Oh, you were right El, he's got it bad. I didn't think I would ever see the day," Aubrey giggles.

Austin turns, scowling at his sister, "Aubrey, have I told you how happy I am that you're back from Paris?"

"Once or twice," Aubrey counters, "Why don't you introduce me to your girlfriend?"

"I am _not_ his girlfriend," I say, stunned. Austin shoots daggers in my direction. "Hi. I'm Ally," I extend my hand, ignoring his steely glare, "Cassidy's roommate, pleased to meet you." Aubrey smirks, looking from me to her brother then back to me and declares, "Oh I think I like you already."

Austin opens his mouth to speak, but is interrupted by a sudden flurry of activity in the hallway. An older woman with sandy blond hair, just like Elliott's, enters the kitchen followed by a dozen or so other volunteers. "Oh good, you're all here," she states, as she floats over to where we are standing, somehow managing to make the god-awful lime green t-shirt look elegant and sophisticated.

"Is this her?" The woman asks as she gets closer.

"Umm hmm," Aubrey chirps smugly

"Jesus, do you people have nothing better to talk about?' Austin snaps, rolling his eyes. _Oh so you're allowed to do it but I'm not._

"Austin," the woman warns. I take that my cue to finally speak.

"Hi, I'm Ally, Cassidy's roommate," I introduce myself, breaking the tension.

"Oh, where are my manners? I'm Mimi, mother to these three knuckleheads," she smiles lovingly at her children. "I'm sorry for our behavior; it's just that when we first heard Austin had a girlfriend we were all a little shocked."

"Oh no, I'm not..." I begin to explain but she cuts me off.

"I mean he's _NEVER _dated anyone, _EVER," _she emphasizes. "I see now he was just holding out for someone special," her eyes soften and she pulls me in for a hug. While in her embrace she whispers, "I know he can be a bit of an ass but it's because he had a rough start in life, it's how he copes. He's going to test your patience, heck he used to test mine hourly, but stick with him, he'll make you feel more anger than you've ever thought humanly possible, but he'll also love you more profoundly than any other man ever could." She steps back, giving me a wink, and I know deep down she's right. Her son brings out the most extreme emotions in me and, try as I might, I can't get him out of my head.

"Ok, let's get this show on the road," Elliot's voice booms, breaking me from my thoughts. The room suddenly quiets down and Mimi begins by thanking everyone for volunteering their time to help such a worthwhile cause. As she runs down the itinerary for the day, I feel myself being gently pulled backwards. Before I know it, I am resting firmly against Austin's body and he hooks his thumbs through the front belt loops of my shorts.

"I'm glad you came," he whispers, while his mother continues to outline the day.

"I'm here for the kids, not for you," I murmur, trying to discreetly pry his thumbs from my shorts. "And why does everyone think I'm your girlfriend? We went on one date, which ended when you gave my virginal ass the boot," I remind him, bitterly.

"Stop squirming," his voice low, sexy, and commanding. "It doesn't matter why you're here, just that you are." He rests his chin on the side of my neck and inhales deeply, "God, you smell amazing, like strawberries and Ally. It's intoxicating, no one else compares." _Fuck why does he have to be so damn sexy? Get it together, Dawson, nothing has changed since Thursday._

"Look, Austin," I hiss, pushing him away from me, _fuck being discrete. _"You had your chance, and you blew it. Find some other girl to mind fuck because I'm done playing your games."

He looks at me, determination washing over his face. Pulling me back against him, he wraps his arms around my shoulders, growling, "You. Are. Mine. You can be pissed at me all you want, but you can't deny your attraction, I can smell your arousal from here. You want me. I want you. I've apologized, why can't we just move the fuck on?"

_Oh he's an even bigger asshole than I thought. _I force my elbow into his side with as much force as I can manage in our current position. He grunts, momentarily loosening his grip on me and I slip out of his arms, turning to mouth, "fuck you" before taking my place on the opposite side of Cassidy and Aubrey.

Mimi finishes up her welcome speech and hands the floor over to Elliot to announce booth assignments. _Great, like I don't know where this is going. I refuse to be stuck in a booth all day with that rat bastard._

"…Ok so next up is the batting cages, me and you little brother." Elliot says with a smirk._Whew! Dodged a bullet there. _I look over at Austin and he's mad, really mad._ Looks like Elliot is team Ally, sorry dickhead. _"Dunk tank, that's going to be Jake and Ally," I glance around the room, trying to find the person Elliot paired me with and a good looking man, appearing to be in his late twenties, early thirties, smiles and gives me a wink. I look back to Austin and he is positively livid; his jaw clenches and his fists are balled at his sides.

"If I didn't call your name, that means you're in concessions with Aubrey, so hang back in the kitchen and she'll give further direction. Everyone else, follow me out to the grounds and we can get everything set up before the buses arrive," Elliot finishes.

Everyone begins to pair off and out of the corner of my eye I notice Austin pull Elliot aside. I can't make out what they're saying but Austin looks pissed. _Serves you right. _I say my goodbyes to Cassidy and then head out the back door.

Once outside I begin searching for Jake. I start walking in the direction of the dunk tank when I hear someone call out my name. "Ally? Ally is that you?" I stop, turning towards the voice. I freeze upon seeing the halo of blonde hair walking in my direction - _Cruella! "_Ally darling, what a pleasant surprise," Elena says to me with a wicked gleam in her eyes."I didn't know you were involved with Coping Together. Is Kendal here as well?" She asks amused.

"Uh. No, she couldn't make it," I answer, feeling uneasy. "And this is my first time volunteering with the organization, my roommate… " I begin, feeling the need to explain my presence.

"Elena, there you are," Mimi interrupts, walking towards us. _Thank God! _"Oh, I see you met Austin's girlfriend, Allyson."

Elena's eyes widen, momentarily stunned. "_Allyson__?" _She repeats, emphasizing my name.

"Yes, well everyone calls me Ally," I clarify.

"And she's dating Austin?"

"Yes, and they make the cutest couple," Mimi coos. "You should see him with her, he's quite smitten. He was hugging her and whispering in her ear throughout my entire welcome speech." I flush, mortified that Mimi was watching us.

"Well isn't that wonderful," Elena says smiling, although it doesn't quite reach her eyes.

"Oh look, there's Jake," Mimi says pointing behind me. "We'll leave you to it, Ally. If you need anything just let me know. Have fun and thanks again for helping. Let's go Elena, I'll get you all set up at the ticket booth."

With one last knowing look, Elena turns and walks back toward the front of the lawn with Mimi. Shuddering, I take a deep breath and go meet the person I will be spending the next few hours with. "Jake, right?" I ask extending my hand.

"You got it, pretty lady, and you must be Ally, although I think you should change your name to Angel, because you are a godsend."

"Umm… okay," I mutter, not sure how to respond.

"Did it hurt?" he asks.

"Did what hurt?"

"When you fell from heaven." _This day just keeps getting better and better._

**An hour** and eight come-ons later, Jake and I have the tank filled and we've received a condensed lesson on operating the booth. "Alright," the man that helped us set up the tank claps, "you guys are all set, anymore questions before I leave you to it?"

"Nope, it all seems pretty simple," I say.

"Yea, dude, this pretty lady right here has it all under control," Jake says wrapping his arm around my shoulder. The tank operator shakes his head, shooting me an apologetic look before turning to leave. "So, Ally," Jake begins

"What is it?" I sigh, exacerbated, shrugging his arm off me.

"What's your last name?"

"Dawson," I sigh, waiting for the other shoe to drop.

"Oh really, I thought it was Campbell cause your mmm mmm good," he replies licking his lips.

"Jake, it's not going to happen, _ever, _so just please give it a rest already."

He grins

"Ok.. Uh, you need to get in position, the kids will be arriving any minute now," I say, willing myself to wake up from this nightmare.

Jake walks around the back of the booth and climbs up into the seat just as Cassidy approaches, "How's it going over here?" she asks.

I roll my eyes but before I have a chance to speak, Jake butts in, "Are you a parking ticket?"

"Excuse me?" Cassidy looks at Jake likes he's got two heads.

"Wait for it," I whisper to my friend. "Just Wait for it."

"Cause you got FINE written All. Over. You!"

_Get him, Cass__!_

"Ally, what the fuck is his problem?" She fumes, pointing her thumb at Jake.

"Fuck if I know. He's been at it all morning."

"Aw baby, don't be like that. Not when you're wearing those space pants," Jake rebuts.

"Space pants?" Cassidy and I ask in unison.

"Cause her ass is outta this world," He grins, pleased with himself.

"What did you just say to me?" _Oh yes, Cass, please rip him a new one._

"Whoa Whoa! Calm down pretty lady, I meant no disrespect. I was just complimenting your fine body of work." _He really doesn't know when to quit, does he?_

She was fuming now. Poor Jakey doesn't stand a chance. "Fuck you, asshole," Cassidy yells, hitting the dunk button with all her might. The last thing Jake sees before splashing into the water is one Ms. Cassidy Walsh's perfectly polished middle finger. "Let's go Ally, we need to get you a new booth assignment.

* * *

**"You said** she wouldn't last thirty minutes with him," I remind my brother, fuming. "It's been a fucking hour. I still don't get why you just didn't put us together in the first fucking place."

"I told you already, Aus, she definitely wouldn't go for being assigned to the same booth as you, I had to make it so you were her last resort." Elliot explains loading up the ball machine. "You know as well as I do, Jake is going to piss her off eventually and when he does she'll have to come to me to be reassigned. He's so slimy, she'll be begging to work with you, anything to get away from him," he smirks, pleased with his plan.

I have to admit, it is genius, but it's taking way too long to take effect. Before I can voice my opinions, Cassidy comes barreling towards us dragging Ally behind her. "Elliot, you _have _to give Ally a new booth assignment! Do you know how sleazy that Jake guy is?" She demands.

"What are you talking about?" Elliot asks, playing dumb. "This is his first year helping with the carnival." _But we've known him our whole lives._

"Well, he's a dick. Ally can't be stuck with him all day; can't you move someone else over to the dunk tank and reassign Ally?" Cassidy pushes.

"Well, everyone is already trained on their booths. There's no time to retrain anyone else before the children arrive," Elliot lies, coolly.

"Babe," She says fluttering her lashes, "There's got to be something you can do."

"Well, I worked the dunk tank last year. I guess Ally can switch with me and work the batting cages with Austin. It isn't hard; all she has to do is keep refilling the ball machine, Austin can handle everything else." _Fuck, my brother is a sneaky bastard._

"Good, then it's settled!" She claps looking back at Ally, who looks pissed, no doubt working out Elliot's plan. "Well, Ally, it's him or Jake."

"Fine," Ally huffs."But keep your fucking hands to yourself, Moon." Cassidy and Elliot leave us to it. "You think you're so fucking smart," Ally seethes, crossing her arms under her chest.

"Firstly, watch your mouth and secondly, if it were up to me, you would have been with me from the beginning," I clarify.

"Agreed, because had Elliot assigned us together from the beginning I could have just switched with Cass. I'd much rather work concessions with Aubrey than be stuck here with you." She pouts.

"Thus, your introduction to Jake," I smirk, arching my brow.

"Whatever," she snorts, throwing her hands up in defeat. "You seriously don't fight fair."

"I already told you baby, I never said that I would," I say pulling her into my arms. "But if it's any consolation I'm sorry you had to put up with Jake," I breathe against her neck.

"Stop calling me baby, and why is your entire family under the impression that I'm your girlfriend?" she asks, annoyed but staying in my arms.

"Elliot has a big mouth; I know they can be a bit much but you'll get use to them."

She frowns, her mind racing a mile a minute, and a little 'V' forms in the center of her forehead; I can't help myself, I lean down and plant a kiss on that spot.

"Austin," she groans, freeing herself from my grasp, "You can't do stuff like that, this isn't going to help dispel the rumor that I'm your girlfriend."

"I'm not trying to dispel it, and basically you are."

"No I. Am. Not." She emphasizes, going to sit on the bench. "Especially not after you deemed me unfuckable Thursday night."

"Language, Allyson" I warn following her.

"What are you going to do? Spank me again?" She biting down on her lip, desperately avoiding my gaze.

"What?" I ask, causing her to flush a delicious shade of pink. "Do you want me to spank you?"

Burying her head in her hands, she mumbles, "Oh God, please just kill me now."

"You liked it, didn't you? Whips and chains, huh. Here I thought you were just a Rihanna fan," I smirk.

"It's not that… It… I shouldn't even be telling you this. It will probably just encourage you," she stammers.

"You can tell me anything."

_Silence_

"Baby," I say, pulling her to my lap, "Just tell me."

Rolling her eyes, she huffs, "fine, and stop calling me that. Nothing's changed, I still hate your guts. I just...sort of had this dream last night, ok." She tries to stand up but I pull her back down.

"What kind of dream?" I push.

"A sex dream," she whispers, embarrassed. "Don't read anything into it. I'm not letting you off the hook for Thursday, and your behavior last night was ridiculous "she quickly amends.

Grinning, I encourage her to continue. "Did I make an appearance in said dream?" I ask, rubbing my hand up her leg; she's wearing the same shorts she had on Thursday.

"Possibly," she mumbles swatting my hand away.

"Ok, say, hypothetically speaking of course, that I was in said dream, what was I doing?"

"Like I would ever tell you," she rolls her eyes.

"If I am in it, don't I have a right to know?"

"No, I'd say you lost that privileged right around the time you kicked me out of your apartment."

"Ally. I was only trying to do the right thing. I'm bad news, I'm just... bad for you," I struggle. "I was trying not to involve you in my fucked up life but I can't stop thinking about you. You're too good for me and I know I'll somehow manage to ruin you but I'm not strong enough to stay away."

At this she moves to stand up once again but I tighten my arms around her, effectively holding her into place. "Why didn't you just say that?"

"I'm saying it now."

She gazes at me with hooded eyes, chewing away at her bottom lip, internally debating.

"Tell me," I press.

"Hypothetical Austin may or may not have had me bent over his desk, spanking me for being a bad girl." She shakes her head, "I can't believe I just told you that," she narrows her eyes at me, "you have this annoying way of getting me to admit stuff that I never would admit under normal circumstances."

_Fuck me, maybe this will work after all. _I clear my throat, trying desperately to resist the urge to fuck her right here on this bench. "What else did hypothetical Austin do?" I ask, feeling my dick grow harder and harder with her every word.

As she explains her dream to me, in detail, I am hit with the sudden realization that her dream is eerily similar to how I spent my last few hours with Kendall, only instead of my office, she was in my kitchen.

Before I can analyze the situation any further we are interrupted by a deceptively soft voice. A voice I'd know anywhere. The voice of my former Domme. "Austin, Allyson," Elena greets, "here I thought you were here to teach the children baseball, not sex education."

I turn to look in her direction and she's standing there, arms crossed over her chest, amusement dancing in her eyes as she watches Ally struggle to get out of my arms. "The buses have arrived. The children will be here any minute." She gives us another once over, pausing briefly at the faint outline of my erection through my shorts. "Pity, looks like the real fun was just about to begin." Without another word, she turns and walks back towards the front gates.

* * *

**I guess I should clarify a few things since I'm still getting a few reviews about something I already explained, but nevertheless I'll explain it again those of you who didn't bother to read my other Authors notes in the other chapters.**

**In some of the chapters you guys spotted a few Christains, 's, and Ana, I'm sorry that I didn't get to correct it fully but you must know it's pain to edit, because you never know if you miss one or not sometimes. So that's why the misread words were there, but I went back and replaced the words, so now you don't have to go haywire on me. ****A guest asked if I was copying and pasting. Well find 'Carmelroads' go to her story 'Sex and Seattle' then look at this story 'Sex and Florida' and there's your answer. *****sigh* I cannot stress this enough I guess I'll just have to put this at the beginning and end of each chapter.**

**In the beginning of the chapter it says the entire plot belongs to 'Carmelroads' DO NOT forget that! Because I don't want to be the bitch who stole someone else's story and I give FULL CREDIT to her since it was her plot in the beginning.**

**Nuff said, thank Y****OU for your faves/follows/reviews. You guys are sweet and your reviews make me a very happy person. ;-) Reviews are greatly appreciated!**

**Much Love xx**

**~Jess**


	13. Chapter 13- Coping Together Pt 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin and Ally or anything else you may recognize, go on with the damn story.**

******The entire story plot belongs to _Carmelroads. _****DO NOT forget that! Because I don't want to be the bitch who stole someone else's story and I give FULL CREDIT to her since it was her plot in the beginning.**

**This story has only been changed slightly to fit the character's personality/appearances.**

* * *

**_Dawson_**

**"That woman makes** my skin crawl," I say as I adjust my shorts. Why did I wear these things? I put them on just to spite Austin; I didn't take into account the logistical problems that were sure to arise chasing softballs around all day in daisy dukes.

"How do you know Elena?" Austin asks, brow furrowed, as he comes to stand in front of me.

"I don't really; I met her yesterday at her salon," I explain. "There's just something about her, she seems very calculating and manipulative." I shrug, "I'm sorry, I know she's a family friend."

"You actually aren't too far off in your assessment." he answers truthfully. "You're not as innocent and naïve as you look, are you?" Raising his brow, he rests his palms on my hips, pulling me into his chest.

"I'm a virgin, Austin, not a saint," I answer dryly. "And I would appreciate it if you would stop feeling me up, especially as we're going to be having little customers any minute now."

"Feel you up?" he asks amused.

"Yes," I pout. "You've been doing it all morning."

"So… no groping you while minors are present?" he teases.

"Correct."

"Well we seem to be alone right now. Just you and me and the batting cages," He whispers, moving his hands from my waist to my behind. He gently squeezes my butt before slipping his thumbs up the frayed hem of my shorts. _Why did I put these on?_ "These shorts are very short, Allyson," he reprimands, massaging my buns, "I thought I told you not to wear them in public."

"That's exactly why I put them on," I breathe, my voice cracking as he slides his thumb lower, until it's resting directly underneath me, in the middle of my sex. Rubbing the digit back and forth, he applies the slightest bit of pressure, eliciting a small moan.

"You're so responsive, baby; you're panties are so fucking damp and I've barely touched you. We're going to have a lot of fun together." His voice, husky, his breath, warm against my neck. Leaning down, he nibbles on my ear, "God you smell so sweet. I can't wait to taste you."

"Austin. Nothing has changed," I try to mount a feeble protest. It's difficult to think clearly with him biting and sucking my earlobe. _Get a grip, Dawson. Stay Strong. At least make him sweat it out until lunch time._

"Everything has changed. Ally, you've turned my world upside down." He slips his thumb under my panties, dipping gently inside of me before withdrawing it from my shorts completely. Bringing his hand to his mouth, he parts his beautiful, full lips and sucks off my juices.

My jaw drops and I stare at him in shock. Taking a step back I gasp, "I can't believe you just did that! We're standing out in the open, anyone could have seen."

"First, no one is paying us any attention and secondly I've wanted to taste you since I smelled you in the kitchen this morning. Consider yourself lucky I didn't throw you over my shoulder and carry you up to my old room." _Caveman!_

I purse my lips, unsure of how to respond. No one has ever talked to me like this before and I don't know if I should be turned on or offended. "You can't say stuff like that to me. In spite of what everyone else thinks, I'm not your girlfriend."

"Do you want to be?" he asks earnestly.

_Did Austin Moon just ask me to go steady with him? _"No, thank you," I reply, with indignation.

"No?" He looks at me, stunned. "Why the fuck not?"

"Because you can't just stick your thumb up _there_ and expect me to forget everything that's happened." I throw my hands up in frustration. _It's like I'm dealing with an adolescent._

"Would you prefer I use my tongue?" he jokes, I think.

"No, I wouldn't," I say shaking my head. "You jump from one extreme to the other. One minute you're telling me that I was just supposed to be a fuck and the next you're throwing me over your shoulder carrying me out of a bar because I was _TALKING _to another guy," I scream. "And don't even get me started on your behavior this morning. What I would prefer is for you to just be normal! Ask me out on a real date. I don't know, maybe some flowers would be nice."

"Hearts and flowers?"

I nod.

"It's not something I know…"

I arch my brow at him, _deal or no deal._

"…but I could try… for you, I can try," he pulls me closer, back into his arms, "Please, Ally, just let me try."

Biting down on my lip, I gaze up at him through my lashes. He seems sincere; I want him to try but I don't ever want to feel the way he made me feel on Thursday night, ever again. It worries me how much his actions affect me already. I haven't known him a week but if I'm honest with myself, it doesn't make any difference, he's unnerved me. I'm not the quiet and self-possessed book worm I used to be, I've somehow evolved into this whole new Ally, and I don't like how vulnerable 'new Ally' is. Try as I might to fight it, Austin has a hold over me. A relationship between us could only end in two ways: he could make me ridiculously happy for the rest of my life or he could completely destroy me. I'm not sure which I'm more afraid of. "No," I whisper, not trusting my voice to go any louder than that. I pause for a moment before adding, "but ask me again after lunch."

He smiles, a mega-watt billion dollar whiz-kid smile, "My girl wants to be fed first?"

"I'm not your girl." _For the umpteenth fucking time!_

"Not until lunchtime anyway," he says, smugly. Before I have a chance to come up with a snarky rebuttal, he grabs my face, crashing his mouth onto mine. His kiss is urgent and filled with need. He kisses me as if this one kiss will seal our fate. Like this one kiss will bind me to him forever.

"EWW GROSS!" I hear a tiny voice coming from the entrance of the batting cages, "get a room why don't cha?"

Pulling back out of our embrace, I peek over Austin's shoulders to see who caught us in the act. Standing there, with her fingers intertwined with the makeshift gate, is the most adorable little red-headed girl. She's probably around six or seven years old and she has the brightest green eyes I think I've ever seen. She is wearing a Mariners t-shirt with a matching baseball hat. Coming up behind her is a gaunt woman who looks like she is about my age. She has the same wild red hair as the little girl, but her green eyes are dull and lifeless in comparison.

"Ashley, what did I tell you about running off?" the woman scolds.

"But mooommmm, I had to be the first in line for the batting cages. How am I ever going to make it to the pros if I don't practice?" Ashley whines.

At this her mother rolls her eyes, then helps her daughter through the gate. "Hi," I greet. "Do you want to enter the raffle? The winner gets Mariners tickets," I inform them, watching with glee as the little girl nods emphatically.

"Oh, right," the mother says reaching into her "Coping Together" swag bag and tearing off a ticket from the roll.

She starts to hand it to me but is interrupted by her very anxious little girl, "Give her all of them, mommy, I really, really, really want those tickets."

Sighing, her mother asks, "I think you should spread your tickets out some. What if you see something else you like? We haven't even been to the other booths; you've got all day." She reasons, "Plus I heard they're raffling off an iPod at the Karaoke station, and water park tickets at the dunk tank. "

"But nothing compares to Mariners tickets."

I hear Austin chuckling behind me, no doubt at the little girl's persistence, "Why don't you just give us one ticket for now, and if you still feel the same way after you've made your rounds, you can give us the rest later."

Ashley looks at him, then to me, and back to her mother before huffing, "Fine, but can we at least give them two? I don't want that little shit, Corey, snaking those tickets from right under my nose." She makes a face.

Her mother looks mortified. "I'm so sorry," she apologizes for Ashley's language. "She… umm… while I was away she stayed with my mother… the woman has a mouth like a sailor, probably one of the many reasons, why I'm so fu… messed up."

"It's ok," Austin answers with a tight smile, pain flashing in his eyes for a brief moment. "You want to take a few swings?"

"I'd thought you never ask," she grins.

Ashley's mother steps back behind the gate as I go to turn the ball machine on. Austin hands Ashley a helmet, then a bat before asking if she's ready. She gives him a terse nod before sinking into her stance.

Austin motions for me to turn on the machine and the first ball comes flying out. Ashley pulls back and swings the bat with all her might, narrowly missing the ball. A few seconds later another ball flies out, and again it's a swing and a miss. After three more missed balls Austin motions for me to turn the machine back off.

He takes a moment to adjust her stance, gives her a few pointers, and then turns to me and says, "Ok baby, you can turn the machine on now."

Ashley steps back up to the plate and watches as the ball zooms toward hert. She stays still, letting it whiz past her head.

The second one shoots out and Austin takes a step forward, coaching her, "Alright Ash, wait until the ball is a little over half way." She chokes up on the bat. "That's it," he encourages, inching forward. "Ok NOW," he shouts and Ashley swings the bat, connecting with a ball, only not the one that came flying from the machine.

Austin doubles over in agony and I quickly turn off the ball machine and run over to where he's now writhing on the ground.

"Oh fuck, mister I'm so so so sorry," Ashley says, dropping the bat and kneeling beside him.

Her mother comes barreling around the fence. "Are you ok?" she asks, panicked.

Austin groans, something that resembles the word 'fine' and I can't help the laughter that spills out of my mouth. "Hey Ashley… Why don't… why don't you go check out some of the animals…or ride…rides some rides?" I giggle. "We should be back up and running in about ten," I look over at Austin's lifeless form, "Make that twenty more minutes."

"I really am sorry, dude." Ashley apologizes once more as her mother leads her out the gate and in the direction of the petting zoo.

"Gotta love karma," I smirk, bending down to check if he's still alive.

"I think that alone should earn me a second date," he grunts.

"Nope. I still haven't eaten yet. Now walk it off, we've got more customers."

* * *

**_Moon_**

**It's been two** hours since 'ball-gate' and it has taken almost as long for me to fully recover. Except for almost being castrated by a six year old, today has been, surprisingly, a lot of fun. I was dreading this day, terrified to spend time being around children with similar stories to my own. I dreaded the memories that seeing their small frames and sad faces might conjure up. I was even more terrified to see the parents. Parents who, unlike my birth mother, were strong enough, who loved their children enough, to seek help.

Ally's presence calms me. Her dark chocolate eyes pierce my soul. Her kind smile and genuine sincerity helps me to see the bigger picture. It's not about what happened to me. It's about what's happening to these children.

"Mister?" A little brown eyed boy tugs at the hem of my shorts. He can't be any more than three years old. His clothes are old and tattered, his brown hair unkempt.

"How can I help you?" I reply a little more formally than I intend.

He points to the bundle of bats lying nearby. "play ball."

"Uh… Where's your mother?"

He shrugs, walking over to grab a bat and I panic. Aside from Ashley and one or two others, all the kids who have come to the batting cages have been older. I snap my head up searching for Ally, she'll know what to do. She's collecting softballs scattered around the makeshift pen; she meets my gaze and instantly senses my unease.

"What's wrong?" she asks, coming towards me.

I point at our little friend, "I don't know where his mother is. He wants to play, but I think he's too small."

She smiles, looking lovingly at the boy then back at me, "He's definitely too small for the batting cages but maybe you can play catch with him. We've slowed down a lot; I think I can handle it if anyone else comes by."

I look at her unsure, "What about his mother?"

"Well, why don't I run and tell Mimi that he's here? That way once she realizes he's gone, she'll know where to look," she reasons.

"NO!" I shout, startling both Ally and the child. "You can't leave me alone with him. I'll call my mother and let her know."

She looks at me, but doesn't argue, instead she turns to the boy and asks, "What's your name?"

"Camwen," he grins. _Back off kid, she's mine._

"Well, Cameron, I'm Ally and this is my friend Austin. Do you want to play ball with us?"

He nods, "Ball,"

"Yes, ball. Catch," she gently tosses the ball to him. _She would be a great mother. _Suddenly, images of Ally, standing barefoot in the kitchen of my apartment flood my mind. Her belly is swollen with my child and her skin is glowing. _What the fuck was that? _Shaking my head, in an effort to rid the images out from my mind, I pull out my blackberry and let my mother know we have Cameron.

We toss the ball back and forth in our triangle a few times before Cameron turns to me, "I gotta pee pee."

Arching my brow at him, I reply, "Hold it."

"Austin," Ally reprimands, "he can't hold it. You have to take him to the restroom."

"I can't take him to go piss," I hiss. "It's like a fucking law."

"Austin, first, watch your mouth," she looks at a squirming Cameron, "and secondly it's not illegal to help him _potty,"_ she emphasizes the word potty. _I'm a grown ass man, I don't say potty, I say piss, deal with it._

I glare at her, then him. He has his legs crossed, looking at me with pleading eyes. "Fuck, come on," I sigh, turning to walk out of the gate.

I stop, realizing he has made no effort to follow. "Uppy me," he says, waving his little arms in the air.

Ally bites her lip, stifling her giggle and I run my fingers through my hair, before stalking back over to him and lifting him in my arms. "_This_ deserves a second date." I say, brushing my lips against her forehead.

"Ew," Cameron croons.

"Give it about ten years," I say to the squirming little person in my arms. "I can guarantee you'll have a change of heart. Especially if you get to kiss someone as pretty as Ally," I wink and she blushes, meeting my gaze.

We are lost in each other's eyes, hazel to dark brown, saying more with one look than I've ever been able to out loud. I lean down for another quick kiss, but freeze when I feel something warm on my side. Ally looks at me curiously, and I glance down to find a guilty looking Cameron. "Oopsy. I had an accident."

Realizing what he means by 'accident' I quickly set him on his feet, revealing huge wet spot on my _carnival _t-shirt. "Fuck!" I shout. "The little fucker just pissed on me."

Ally doubles over and laughter while Cameron stands there wailing. "Austin," Ally says once she composes herself, "you made him cry."

"He _pissed _on me." I reply through gritted teeth.

"It was an accident," she grins. "Man, karma is punishing you better than I ever could."

"Fuck off, Allyson."

"Oh, so I'm Allyson again, here I thought I was _baby." _She's really enjoying this far too much.

"Cameron! There you are. You scared me half to death." A blonde woman, in her mid to late thirties comes barreling through the fence, followed closely by an older boy, then my mother.

"Austin, this is Cameron's mother, Jane, and his older brother Travis. They were over at the petting zoo when Jane had to excuse herself. Travis was supposed to keep an eye on this little one here," Mimi explains. I scowl at the neglectful woman.

"I'm really sorry, Cam," the older boy says kneeling in front of his brother. "I thought you were right behind me the whole time."

"WET!" Cameron sobs, "I potty my pants," his little face red, and wet with tears.

"Oh," Jane says looking from her son, to the wet spot on my shirt. "I'm so sorry. He hasn't had an accident in months!"

"Oh, it's ok, dear," my mother interjects. "You take care of your baby boy and I'll take care of mine." She gives the woman a wink and smiles as they retreat. Turning back to me she takes in my shirt, and giggles before instructing me to go get cleaned up. "There should be some more volunteer shirts in the den. The second wave of volunteers has arrived so I'll send someone over to relieve you two for lunch."

"Well, thank fuck for that," I snort.

"Austin, you may be a billionaire, but I'm still your mother so will you please watch your mouth?" She turns to Ally, who is biting back another giggle, "If he ever gives you any trouble, just give me a call. I'll set him straight for you."

"Yes, ma'am," Ally agrees a little too quickly.

"All right. I'll send someone over soon," Mimi calls over her shoulder to us.

"So," I start, pulling off the wet shirt, "this should definitely earn me a second date."

"I hadn't realized we'd eaten yet."

**Once our replacements **come to relieve us, Ally and I head back towards the main house. I run to the den and grab another shirt before dragging her up to my old bedroom. "Sit," I command, pointing to the bed.

She rolls her eyes but doesn't protest. "You know," she says plopping down on the full size bed, "I would have been fine waiting at the picnic tables with Cass and your brother and sister."

"I know, but I'd rather not let you out of my sight while you're still wearing those damn shorts. As it stands, I already want to knock Jake's fucking teeth out," I answer, stripping down to my boxers. "Plus, I've always wanted to bring a girl up here."

Ally eyes me greedily, her gaze roaming over my body. "Jealous much?" She gulps, her voice betraying her arousal.

"Very much and you'd do well to remember that."

"Austin, you keep forgetting one very important thing."

"What's that?" I ask, standing in between her legs.

"I'm not your girlfriend," she reminds me, leaning back on her elbows.

I smirk, my lopsided, panty busting smirk, "yet." Dropping my boxers, I saunter out of the room pulling the door closed behind me, leaving her to pick her jaw up off the floor.

I am almost to the bathroom when a voice stops me in my tracks. "I almost forgot how nice you're your ass is."

"Elena, what the fuck are you doing up here?" I hiss, moving my hand in front of my semi-erect cock.

"It's not like I haven't been seen it before," she says, eyeing my penis.

"What do you want?" I ask annoyed.

"Well I saw you bringing little Miss Ally up here and I was hoping to catch the show. With those big pouty lips, I'm willing to bet that girl can give one hell of a blowjob," she muses. "Although I wonder how Kendall feels about her Dom banging her best friend." _Fuck. She is not going to let this go. _"Unless the three of you have some sort of arrangement I wasn't aware of? But I thought you were a one submissive kind of guy." She shakes her head in disapproval, placing her hands on her hips.

"Not that it's any of your fucking business, Elena, but I terminated Kendall's contract. I can fuck whoever I want."

"I guess I underestimated your precious Ally then. Never in a million years would I have thought she was the type of woman to steal her friend's Dom."

"She didn't steal me and I'm not her Dom," I whisper, uncomfortable discussing my relationship with Kendall while Ally sits right down the hall.

"They don't know about each other, do they?" Elena looks at me incredulously.

I remain silent, my jaw clenching and unclenching over and over.

"The Austin I know wouldn't have to lie for a fuck."

"Watch yourself, Elena; she's not just a fuck."

"The Austin I know isn't interested in anything more than a fuck," she states smugly, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Well maybe you don't know me as well as you think."

"Ally obviously doesn't either."

I glare at her, "Back the fuck off."

"Fine," she growls, "far be it from me to try to talk some sense into you. Just know, when this whole thing blows up in your pretty fucking face, don't come crying to me." With that she turns on her heel and goes back down the steps.

**After my shower**, Ally and I head back out to the carnival. I can't get my confrontation with Elena out of my head. I know that it's wrong to keep the truth about me and Kendall from Ally, but I'm not ready to lose her just yet. If the fact that I used to fuck her best friend doesn't send her running to the hills, explaining to her how I used to fuck her best friend will.

"Why don't you go sit down and I grab us some food?" I ask as we approach the concession tent.

"Sure, I'll just have a cheeseburger, with everything, and some fries please," Ally glances up at me wistfully, but I'm not sure what the look means.

"Uh.. anything else?" I ask, clueless.

Rolling her eyes, she simply replies, "A bottle of water too."

"Ok, cheeseburger, french fries and a water, got it."

She lingers for another moment, and I am not sure what to say next. Scowling at me, she turns and walks over to the table where Cassidy and company are already seated and chatting away.

I gather up our food and a couple bottles of water and head over to join my family. On my way to the table I notice Ashley, the slugger with the mean right arm, devouring a funnel cake._Fuck it, I've been pissed on and cracked in the nuts with a bat, I deserve some deep fried goodness._

"Here's you go, babe," I say, handing Ally the plate, nodding a hello to everyone else.

"Where are you going?" she asks.

I point to Ashley, licking powdered sugar off her fingers and explain, "I need one of those."

She grins and adds, "Bring me one too!"

"Yes, ma'am," I salute bending down and kissing her on the forehead.

"EW, " Aubrey teases. I'm sure she's shocked that I would show so much affection to anyone, let alone in public.

I decide to take it up a notch and wrap my hand around Ally's ponytail, tugging her head back gently, and kiss her square on the lips.

"Ok gross, I did not need to see that," Aubrey giggles as I release a now blushing Ally.

"What," I shrug, not breaking eye contact with my girl, "That was PG, you should have seen what I did to her over at the batting cages earlier." Ally blushes a deeper red and I wink at her, caressing her face, gently brushing my thumb, the thumb that went, _up there, _across her bottom lip.

Turning to seek out and destroy my funnel cake, I bump into a very pale looking little boy. "Hey kid are you ok?"

"Yea, I think I had too many hot dogs," he groans, rubbing his stomache.

"Umm. How many is too many?" I don't know why I asked;, curiousity got the best of me I guess, because the next thing I know, hot dog boy is doubled over, emptying the contents of his stomach onto my shoes. My canvas shoes. _It was bound to happen, Moon, puke just completes the trifecta__._

The rest of the afternoon flies past in a blur. After lunch, we head over to the main pavilion where the prizes are being auctioned off. The last of the prizes are given out and the families load back onto the buses, bringing this year's carnival to a close.

Once everything is cleaned up and most of the volunteers are gone, I find myself back in the kitchen with Aubrey, Elliot, Cassidy, and Ally. They're standing around the island, munching on leftover snacks from the carnival, recalling the day's events.

"I was so excited when Ashley won the Mariners tickets," Ally exclaims. "She wanted them so bad."

"Oh, I know and her little acceptance speech was priceless," Cassidy interjects, chuckling. "Your dad had to grab the microphone from her."

"What about when that little dude puked all over your shoes Austin?" Elliot adds. "I didn't know someone so little had the capacity to ralph that much. Gives a whole new meaning to the name, 'Chuck' Taylor's." _Yeah Yeah, laugh at the unlucky bastard that got hit in the balls, pissed and barfed on._

They're all laughing and the conversation changes topic but I am too preoccupied with the whole Kendall and Ally mess to keep up.

* * *

**_Dawson_**

**"Earth to Austin,**" Aubrey says, waving her hand in Austin's face. "Where'd you go?" He's been acting strange since lunch. After his shower, he was so cold and distant, it was like a complete 180 from the person I spent the morning with. He has yet to ask me out again and it's almost time for us to leave. _Why did I keep turning him down? _I fear that he decided chasing a virgin isn't what he wants after all.

"Oh, I'm sorry, work stuff," he answers quickly, too quickly and I can tell by the look in his eyes that he's lying. He reaches for an unopened bag of cotton candy, and his mask of indifference slips back into place. He's so good at covering his emotions but I can see right through him, well, except when it comes to me. _Ask me. Ask ME! ASK ME!_

"Well I was just saying how much fun it would be if we all got together next weekend," Aubrey squeals. "Maybe we can go out on your boat!"

He nods, "Sure, just let me know what day and I can have Mac get her ready."

Aubrey and Elliot both give him a strange look, but I'm too caught up in my own head to give a shit. I can feel him shutting down. I will not let him hurt me the way he hurt me on Thursday, I can't believe I was going to forgive him. I'm such an idiot. _I can't be here._ I turn to leave but Austin catches my arms and asks, "Where are you going?"

I don't answer; instead I arch my brow and turn to walk out of the kitchen. It takes him a second to realize what just happened, but he's on me before I have a chance to escape into the safety of the bathroom. _Don't let him see you cry._

"What the fuck did I do now?" He growls.

I stare daggers at him; I wish I had an actual dagger. It's what you didn't do, what you didn't ask. "Nothing, absolutely nothing."

"Then what's with the fucking attitude?" He glares right back, his stare is so intense.

I drop my gaze, refusing to look at him. "You're really not as smart as everyone thinks."

Tugging my chin up, he looks down, into my eyes, reading my soul, "I can't fix it if you don't tell me what's wrong."

"Why haven't you asked me out yet?" I pout, _I'm actually pouting, _I can feel my eyes glassing over, and in this moment I don't care about being strong or self-assured, I just need answers. "Are you having second thoughts?"

"That's why you're giving me all this attitude?"

"I told you to ask again after lunch, and then nothing. You go all cold on me and I thought… well I thought it was going to be like Thursday night all over again."

"Baby, no." he murmurs leaning down pressing a soft kiss on my lips. "It isn't like that at all. I just have a lot on my mind. I didn't realize…"

"I'm being stupid. It's just you were so persistent all morning... God, I don't even know where this is coming from. This isn't me," I ramble.

"I like seeing this side of you," he counters, placing a soft kiss on my nose.

"I'm fine," I sigh, pulling away, I need to put some space between us. I need to regroup. I need to pee. "I need to go. I'll see you in there."

Running his hands through his hair, he reluctantly lets me go. I can't handle him shutting down on me again. I know his family says it's how he deals with everyone, but as he said to me the day of the interview, "I'm not everyone." Either he wants me or he doesn't but if he doesn't he can't go dragging me out of bars, or threatening to knock someone's teeth out just for talking to me.

I finish up and wash my hands, steeling myself to face Austin, Cassidy, Aubrey and Elliot. No doubt the saw me stomp out of the room and I'm not sure how to explain that one. I open the bathroom door and he's standing there, waiting, for me. _He does care._

* * *

**_Moon_**

**The bathroom** door opens and she leans in the door jam, smirking at me, "Were you listening to me pee?"

"Maybe, maybe not," I joke.

"That's creepy."

"Well, Ms. Dawson," I say walking up to her, "I promise not to listen to you pee anymore, if you promise to have dinner with me tomorrow."

She nods, grinning, and for the first time in a very long time I am truly happy. "Seriously though, listening to me pee is a deal breaker."

_Hard limit, I can deal with that_. "Anything else I need to steer clear of?" I ask running my fingers behind her ears.

"Well, you probably, might want to stay away from little girls with bats."

"God, I fucking love your smart mouth," I murmur, just before bringing my lips to hers. I'll save the Kendall issue for another time.

* * *

**Okay. This (in my opinion) has to be the funniest chapter in the story. X'D enjoy it while you can. Austin's been an ass these few chapters and karma couldn't repay him any less. But I hope it's not just me but I think he got what he deserved. Even thought I feel bad he got hit in the balls, pissed on, and puked on, I think its enough for the guy. Oooh, Austin finally got his head out of his ass and asked out Ally! Yay! ****I hope this chapter was as funny for you as it was for me since I am doubling over in laughter typing this authors note. Lol, I just noticed this is like the longest chapter in the story.**

**In the beginning of the chapter it says the entire plot belongs to 'Carmelroads' DO NOT forget that! Because I don't want to be the bitch who stole someone else's story and I give FULL CREDIT to her since it was her plot in the beginning.**

**As some of you saw, I published another story called, "Perfectly Imperfect", I don't know if it's up online yet but watch out for that. Also it would mean the world to me if you checked it out and reviewed to it.**

**Your reviews are too much, I mean it when I say that I agree with what all of you said. You guys are too awesome you sweets. My best friend calls every sweet person she meets 'Sweets' or sometimes she calls them 'sweetheart' but I'll just stick to calling you guys sweets.**

**Nuff said, thank Y****OU for your faves/follows/reviews. As I said before You guys are sweet and your reviews make me a very happy person. ;-) Reviews are greatly appreciated!**

**Much Love xx**

**~Jess**


	14. Chapter 14- Second Chances

**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin and Ally or anything else you may recognize, go on with the damn story.**

******The entire story plot belongs to _Carmelroads. _****DO NOT forget that! Because I don't want to be the bitch who stole someone else's story and I give FULL CREDIT to her since it was her plot in the beginning.**

**This story has only been changed slightly to fit the character's personality/appearances.**

* * *

**_Dawson_**

**Yesterday was incredible**. Austin and I have such an insane chemistry and I feel a level of comfort with him that usually only comes with time. I feel as if I can be myself around him, it's like he understands me. It scares me how deeply I've fallen for him in such a short time, I really don't know much about him, but at the same time I feel as if I've known him my whole life.

I have pledged to use our dinner as an opportunity to learn as much as I possibly can about Austin. After he left last night I couldn't fall asleep. I spent most of the night preparing a mental list of things I want to know about the elusive billionaire, who for some reason feels as strongly about me as I do for him.

As I lay in bed fighting the urge to physically write out my questions, I hear a slight tap on my bedroom door. "Come in," I yell.

"Hey baby girl, are you decent?" Dallas asks popping his head through the door, one hand covering his eyes.

"Get in here," I snicker, throwing a pillow at him. "And since when do you knock?"

"Since Austin Moon swiped you're V-Card," he says, arching his brows suggestively. "I mean I don't blame you, I'd throw my panties at him too, but damn, girl! When you do it, you do it big."

"DALLAS!" I admonish. "My V-Card is still placed firmly in my pants, thank you very much. What you walked in on last night was an innocent make-out session," I clarify, feeling the heat spread across my cheeks, recalling the embarrassing moment from the night before. Cassidy went back to Elliot's and Austin drove me home. What was supposed to be a sweet goodnight kiss somehow ended with Austin and me dry humping on the couch.

"Innocent makeout session my ass! _I _almost got pregnant just watching you two!"

"Whatever," I murmur, rolling my eyes

"Babe, if his hand were any further up your shorts, his fingers would have been massaging your esophagus."

"Don't be gross! Besides, Austin refused to even consider having sex last night. He says, 'my first time should be special,'" I admit with a blush.

"He's right, it should be special. You don't want to look back on it and say, 'what the fuck was I thinking?' Do you want to hear the horror story that was my first time?"

I nod.

"Well the first problem was it was with a girl," he shudders, "and the second problem was that we were both just so damn eager to get it done that we didn't bother to care how it happened. We ended up doing it after school in a cemetery and it started to fucking rain about half way through. Not sexy rain, like you see in the movies, I'm talking full on monsoon, gale force winds, the whole nine. We were getting hit with branches and leaves were sticking to parts leaves shouldn't stick to." Jose recalls, shaking his head in disgust, "I should have known then that the whole vagina thing wasn't for me."

Chuckling, I remind him, "But we weren't outside, or in a car, or at prom, we were in the apartment and I more was _more than willing_."

"Now who's being gross?" Dallas says making a face. "I don't think I'm ready for my little baby to grow up."

"Well I have a feeling your little girl will become a woman tonight," I grin.

"Wait till Kenny hears this."

"Ugh. Do you think I'm a complete bitch for bailing on movie night to go out so soon after her break-up?"

"No babe. It's not like you caused her break up." Dallas reasons. "It's not your fault she fell in love with that prick, and you shouldn't feel bad about finding someone who makes you this happy," he finished, gesturing me up and down. "Plus Ken doesn't want to do movie night anyway, she's not ready to come back here just yet. Doesn't want to chance running into him."

"Ok, but please don't say anything to Kendall. I don't want to be the cold hearted bitch that rubs her new boyfriend in her friend's face two days after she gets her heart broken," I plead, thinking for a moment. "Should I cancel with Austin? I haven't been there for Kenny at all since the break-up. I'm such a shitty friend." _God I'm never going to get laid._

"No, you can't cancel. Kendall will be fine, she just needs time."

"Did she tell you anything about him?" I ask, hoping to have some sort of clue as to who her mystery Dominant is.

"No, she still keeping super tight-lipped. Only thing she would say is that she fell for him even though she knew he didn't feel the same. She said she was hoping her love could fix him, whatever that means," Dallas shrugs.

Before I can respond my phone rings. I reach over onto my night stand and answer without looking to see who it is, "Hello?"

"I'm an idiot for leaving you last night," Austin whispers seductively into the phone.

I can't help the answering grin as I turn to Jose and mouth, 'it's Austin.'

He rolls his eyes, getting up to leave. "Can you hold on for a sec?" I say to Austin.

"Sure baby, but any longer and I'll come looking for you."

Putting the phone down I crawl to the edge of the bed where Jose is standing, sitting on my knees I say, "Please just let me tell Kendall on my own time. I just don't want her to feel like I'm being insensitive."

"I get it, you're too good Ally, always putting everyone else's needs before your own, this is your first real boyfriend, you should be shouting it from the rooftops, instead you contemplate canceling your first night of hot steamy sex to comfort someone you've only known a month. How did we all get so lucky?" He smiles wistfully, shaking his head, "I can't believe that your first boyfriend is Austin fucking Moon; lucky bitch," he winks, then turns to leave, closing the door behind him.

Once Dallas is gone I grab the phone, "I'm sorry, I had to get rid of the guy that was in my bed."

"The guy you're referring to better be your gay roommate," he growls.

"Relax, jeez. Of course it's Dallas. He came to make sure I didn't let the billionaire from upstairs defile me."

He chuckles, "I figured I'd let you keep your innocence for one more night."

I gulp, "So does that mean that tonight you are finally going to fuck me?" I ask, knowing it will rile him up.

"Do you want to be fucked?" he breathes.

"I want you, Austin, however I can have you," I reply honestly.

He gasps at my admission, "How soon can you be ready?"

_Wait what? _Suddenly all my bravado has disappeared and I panic, "I thought we were having dinner?"

"Yes, and lunch and breakfast too."

"I…umm," I stutter. This is what I wanted but I thought I had all day to prepare. Cass is not even home yet to give me the pep talk. "I…"

"Breathe baby. I still want your first time, our first time together, to be special. I planned the perfect day for us. I can't wait until dinner to see you; so I'll ask you again, how soon can you be ready?"

"Give me twenty minutes."

Once we hang up I jump out of bed and run down the hall screaming for Dallas. "DALLAS! Bring your ass to Cassidy's room, NOW!"

"Jesus, Ally. What's wrong?"

"I need hair, make-up and wardrobe ASAP," I bark. "Austin is going to be here in twenty minutes and I can't lose my virginity looking like a homeless person. I expect you to have everything ready when I get out of the shower," I yell over my shoulder as I make a beeline for the bathroom.

**Seventeen minutes later**, Dallas is putting the finishing touches on my look. We went with a high ponytail for my hair, and a white tank with a long flowy pink skirt for my outfit. He topped that with Cass's denim jacket and kept the makeup simple with mascara, a little blush and some tinted lip balm. "There," he says slipping the jacket over my arms. "This way you'll be ready for just about anything. It's casual enough for the park, but still dressy enough if he takes you whereever it is billionaires go when they aren't running their empires."

"What if he takes me hiking?" I question sarcastically looking down at the bronze gladiator sandals he insisted I wear instead of my chucks.

"If he takes you hiking, first you better pray that your clumsy ass doesn't fall off the side of the mountain, and then you make him buy you proper footwear. It's not like he can't afford it," he states drily.

"Screw you, I am a lot more graceful than you think, plus I can buy my own shoes thank you very much, I am gainfully employed now."

"Oh that's right!" Dallas exclaims. "With all the drama surrounding Kendall and the excitement over you getting laid, I almost forgot about your new job. Congrats again, babe," Dallas says wrapping me in a big hug, just as the doorbell rings. "Oh wait, before I forget, take these." Reaching into his pocket he pulls out two condoms, and I can't help the eye roll that follows.

"You and Cass are seriously like the same person," I say snatching the damn things out of his hand. "These are probably what jinxed me the first time around."

"Better safe than sorry, although with someone like Moon, you might want to skip the condom and take the baby instead. You and that little bastard would be set for life," Dallas jokes.

"DALLAS! I can't believe you just said that," I scold.

"Calm down. I'm only joking. Plus I know you don't have what it takes to trap a man," he laughs, walking me to the door.

"You're so bad," I say pulling him in for another hug.

As he opens the door he gives me a quick peck on the cheek and whispers in my ear, "but if you change your mind, remember who gave you the idea, I will need my ten percent."

* * *

**_Moon_**

**As I stand** in the hallway waiting for Ally to come out for our date, I am flooded with images of last night. After the carnival Elliot and Casssidy went back to Elliot's place across town and I brought Ally back to Escala. As soon as we hit the elevator I couldn't keep my hands off of her.

We somehow ended up on the couch and I was on the verge of fingering her to her first official orgasm. Although I vowed to make her first time special, last night, on that fucking couch, I almost lost all control. The only thing that stopped me from taking her right there in the fucking living room was her roommate walking in on us. I don't know if I should have been pissed off that he interrupted or relieved that Kendall wasn't with him; either way, the intrusion cleared my head enough for me to realize that I needed to get out of there before things went too far.

The apartment door swings open, breaking me from my thoughts; Ally is wrapped in Dallas's arms, kissing him on the cheek. The rational side of my brain understands that Dallas is gay and is no more interested in Ally then I am in him, but fuck being rational when he bends down and whispers in her ear, causing her to giggle.

Clearing my throat I focus my glare on the fucker with his hands on my girl. "Ally," I hold out my hand to her and in a deadly quite voice I command, "Come." It's not a question and upon seeing the look in my eyes she obeys without hesitation.

"Hey," she says stepping into my arms, running her fingers through my hair, "Austin, baby, look at me."

I forcefully drag my gaze from Dallas, who actually has the nerve to be smiling at me, to Ally and her dark chocolate brown eyes. Instantly a sense of calm washes over me, one look from her is all it takes. I vaguely register the sound of the door closing, leaving me and Ally alone in the hallway. "You. Are. Mine." I growl bringing my lips to hers. I kiss her desperately, only breaking away because I want to hear her say the words back to me, "Say it."

"Austin, you have nothing to worry about, especially not with Dallas. I'm here, in your arms, exactly where I want to be," She gasps catching her breath.

"Say. It." I repeat, I'm not relenting. I may not have a signed contract, but a verbal agreement will do in a pinch.

"I. Am. Yours. Yours. YOURS." she says, punctuating each word with a kiss. There is a determination in her voice that almost leaves me breathless. This brave, beautiful girl trusts me so wholly, so completely, and she doesn't even know the demons that are lurking just under the surface.

I can't keep lying to her. I have to tell her about Kendall, about everything. "Ally. I…I'm… Look there's something you should know." I begin.

"Shh," she stops me, planting a small kiss on my lips. "It's ok. I get it. You don't have to do this. Let's just enjoy the day. We can save the heavy for later."

Sighing, I reluctantly agree. Taking her by the arm, I lead her to the elevator. "You look beautiful."

"Thanks," she snorts, "Dallas thought so too."

I shoot her my patented Moon glare.

"What? Too soon?"

"Yea," I reply dryly.

"You do know he's gay, right?" she giggles. _God I love that sound._

"I know he's gay, but seeing you in his arms like that," I shake my head unsure how to vocalize the rage I felt. "I didn't like it."

"You don't have to worry about him or anyone else," she reassures me, linking her hand in mine, grinning up at me.

"I didn't like it," I say again, trying to hold on to my anger. _She will not make me laugh._

"I. Am. Yours," she says imitating my voice. She furrows her brows and does her best to replicate my glare.

"I do not sound like that," I pout.

"Oh yes you do, and don't pout."

"No I don't, you sounded like you were constipated, I sound scary and intimidating," I say, forcing my lips out even further.

"_You _sounded like you were constipated. I'm a lady and ladies don't do constipated. And I said don't pout," she informs me as the elevator doors open.

"Or else what," I retort walking into the elevator, going full on Derek Zoolander on her ass.

"Or else this," she says, swinging her arm back and smacking me square on the behind.

My jaw drops. I can't believe the little shit just spanked me. "Did you just spank me?"

"I told you not to pout," she arches her brow, reminding me in her constipated voice.

That does it, I can't hold in my laughter any longer. I laugh and laugh until my side hurts. I can't remember the last time I laughed so hard. Once I finally compose myself I look over to Ally and she has a ridiculously smug grin on her face, "You're awfully pleased with yourself aren't you?"

"Well let's see," she says stalking towards my corner of the elevator, "I prevented you from going ape shit on my roommate," she wraps her arms around my neck, "and did a pretty spot on impersonation of, _The Austin Moon, _and now I have you all to myself for the entire day." Her eyes darken, and she bites her bottom lip, "I'd say I have a right to be pleased with myself, don't you?"

My hands travel down her back and I give her delectable bottom a firm squeeze, "Baby, if you keep looking at me like that, we won't make it out of the building."

"Who says I want to leave? You've been threatening to take my virginity since Thursday."

"And I promise you this, Ms. Dawson, you will not start your first day of work with your virginity intact, but I believe I promised to take you out on a proper date," I remind her.

"I've changed my mind. I don't want hearts and flowers today."

"Baby, you deserve hearts and flowers. I want today to erase any lingering doubts you may have about me, or my intentions toward you. I want it to be perfect and I want to prove to you that you are more than just a fuck. If you are a good girl and stick it out with me today, tonight I promise to fuck you so good, you won't walk right for a week.

Gasping, Ally looks up at me and in a barely audible tone breathes, "Deal."

The elevator doors open, and I usher Ally out to my Q7, where Taylor is already waiting with the back door open. "Ally, this is Taylor, head of my personal security, Taylor this is Allyson Dawson."

"Nice to meet you, Ms. Dawson." Taylor nods

"Nice to meet you, Mr…" Ally says waiting for his last name.

"Taylor." Taylor replies formally.

"Taylor Taylor?"

Chuckling, Taylor relents, "Jason Taylor, ma'am."

"Ohhhhhh." Ally realizes, "Nice to meet you Mr. Taylor. Please call me Ally."

Nodding Taylor gestures her into the car, "Ma'am."

"You're not going to call me Ally, are you?"

"No ma'am" Taylor smiles.

Climbing into the back seat, she turns back and whispers, "I like him. He reminds me of my dad."

"Good, I'd hate to have to fire my right hand man because my girl _likes him_."

She rolls her eyes, "So where are we going?"

"It's a surprise," I answer, reaching over to buckle her in.

**About twenty minutes** later Taylor parks the car in an overgrown field of wildflowers. "You're taking me on a date in the middle of nowhere?" Ally asks, her voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Essentially, yes," I say opening the door and climbing out of the SUV. I nod to Taylor who is opening Ally's door.

"ETA on our departure?" I ask, helping Ally out of the car.

"The operator should be here at 1100."

"Good, we'll set up right over there."

"Sir." Taylor nods, walking around to the back of the trunk.

"Do you two always speak in code?" Ally asks, looking up at me with her big mesmerizing brown.

She looks so beautiful in natural light that I can't help but take a minute to simply admire her. Physically, Ally is exactly my type, but what sets her apart from my previous sixteen submissives are her eyes. Not in color, but depth. One look from her pierces my soul. "What are you doing to me?" I murmur, lost in her gaze.

"I could ask you the same thing," she breathes.

"Ahem," Taylor coughs, breaking the spell. He's holding out the picnic basket and blanket Mrs. Jones prepared for our breakfast. I think she nearly had a heart attack when I asked her to make it. _Another first._

"Thank you," I nod, dismissing him, before grabbing Ally's hand and leading her down a little further into the meadow.

"This place is stunning, how did you find it?" she asks as I lay out the blanket.

"Taylor," I shrug. "He's a man of many talents. "Hungry?"

"Famished, actually. Someone dragged me out of bed this morning before I had a chance to have breakfast." Ally sits, cross legged on the blanket beside me.

"Well you're in luck," I say, pointing to the basket of goodies. "Let's see, we've got some fresh cut fruit, an assortment of pastries, yogurt, and juice."

"It all looks so good," she replies, thinking over her decision. "I'll start with one of these." Grinning she pulls out a buttered croissant.

"Excellent choice."

**Ally and I** spent the next hour eating our way through the picnic basket, learning about each other's past.

"So Lester isn't your birth father but you chose to live with him instead of your mother?" I ask, taking a swig of orange juice.

"Yup," she answers in between bites. "Lester is the only father I've ever known." Lester_Dawson, Divorced to one Penny Dawson, now Penny Adams. _I mentally recite the information on his background check. I've been curious to know why Ally chose to live with this man over her mother. "My real dad died before I was born. Lester stepped up, married my mom and raised me. He has never treated me like a stepchild and as far as either of us is concerned, we are as much father and daughter as anyone connected by blood.

"When my mom married husband number three, I decided that it would be best to go live with my dad." Her eyes darken, recalling a memory, but she doesn't elaborate and I don't push her. '_Save the heavy for another time.'_

"What about you? How was it growing up as one of the prince's of Florida?"

"Prince of Florida?" I snort. "More like royal fuckup."

"You mean to tell me you weren't always this perfect?" she smirks at me, reaching for a napkin.

"Baby, I'm far from perfect."

"Yeah, right. Look at you," she gestures in my direction.

"What?" I asked slightly offended.

"Only you can make black cargo shorts and a gray v-neck t-shirt sexy. I bet you just rolled out of bed and ran your fingers through your hair."

_Well, I brushed my teeth too. _"So what?"

Rolling her eyes she huffs, "Never mind."

"Oh no, tell me," I press, moving the basket aside, crawling over to her.

'No' she mouths.

"No?"

She shakes her head and I lunge toward her, pin her hands above her head, and tickle her mercilessly.

"No… Austin… Please," she squeaks in between giggles.

"What was that Ally? I couldn't understand you."

"Please… I'll tell you…"

I stop tickling her but keep her trapped underneath me.

She takes a moment to catch her breath before speaking, "It's just you're so… I don't know,_GQ,_ and I'm just…" she trails off. "Me."

"Ally, you are beautiful," I plant a chaste kiss on her lips. "So beautiful," I murmur, going in for another, kiss, I nibble on her bottom lip. "You have the sexiest mouth. I dream about your mouth." Grinding into her, I kiss her again slipping my tongue into her mouth. Our tongues move in perfect synchrony, slowly exploring one another. Her strawberry scent mixed with the sweetness from the fruit make for an intoxicating combination.

I don't know how long we spend laying there, kissing, sucking, worshipping, lost in each other, but the buzzing of my blackberry brings us back to reality. Reluctantly I pull away just enough to answer the phone. "Moon."

* * *

**_Dawson_**

**"Moon," Austin **snaps into the phone. "Fuck," he says looking down at me apologetically. "No, it's fine, we need to stay on schedule if we're going to make our reservations tonight." He pauses, I assume listening to whoever is on the other line and I can't help but reach up and give him another quick peck. He smiles down at me with wonder in his eyes.

It's hard to believe that this happy carefree person is the same calculating CEO I interviewed with on Monday. It's strangely intimate to see this side of him, the side that not many people have the pleasure of knowing. I take a second to savor this moment, locking it away in the Austin vault in my mind. He looks as beautiful as ever, blond hair tousled stylishly, hazel eyes shining their brightest shade yet, his lips swollen from our kiss, and his scent, jasmine mixed with something that I can't quite detect.

"Ok, five minutes," he barks before hanging up the phone. He moves, returning to the spot next to me; leaning on his elbow, he tucks a stray hair behind my ear. "Your next surprise is ready."

"Can I have a hint?" I ask, eager to know what's next. The picnic was perfect and I was even able to cross some of the questions off my list. _Birthday_- December 29 _Favorite movie-_Philadelphia. _If you could live anywhere in the world where would it be?_ Paris and he speaks French fluently!

"Nope, you'll see soon enough. Have you had enough to eat?" he questions; his eyes harden infinitesimally, but I'm not sure what caused the sudden change.

"Stuffed, thank you," I say as I pat my belly. "I really hope the next thing isn't anything too physical, I might not be able to keep up," I giggle.

The corner of his mouth lifts, and he smirks at me, _back to carefree Austin, _"Not to worry baby, I would never leave you behind." He bends down and kisses the tip of my nose.

_Not so fast Moon. _Reaching up, I pull him back to me, causing him to groan before giving me a proper kiss. I try to deepen it but he pulls back, "Baby, if you keep this up, we are never going to make it past the picnic."

"The picnic was amazing, who says we need to get past it?"

"I say," he challenges.

"Don't I get a say?"

"I already know what you want."

"And what would that be?"

"You want to lay here and make out all day."

_Damn he's good! "_You forgot the sex. I want the sex too!"

"Come on," he pulls me up, chuckling, "I can't believe what a little sex-crazed monster I've created, I can't even imagine how bad you're going to be once I break your hymen."

My mouth pops open.

"I'll have to tie you to the bed, just to get any work done," he grins, a salacious grin.

I blush fiercely at the thought. Looking up at him, my abdomen clenches as I imagine myself tied to his bed, him above me, the muscles in his arms flexing as he drives into me over and over.

He gives me a knowing look, before whispering, "Breathe Ally."

I take a deep breath and begin packing up the remains of our breakfast. Taylor appears and we're off to our next destination. The car ride is relatively short, and in a few minutes time we are further into the meadow when I see my next surprise. "A hot air balloon?" I squeal.

Laughing, Austin nods. "And you wanted to skip it."

I purse my lips, thinking it over for a moment. "You're right, this is way better than making out with you," I scrunch my nose up in mock disgust.

"Oh really?" he challenges, raising his brow.

"No, not really," I roll my eyes. _Yes, really, but the look in his eyes, says that he's determined to prove me wrong, and I really want to get on that balloon._

"You are a terrible liar, Ms. Dawson."

"And you are an amazing boyfriend, Mr. Moon," I smirk. _That should shut him up._

I looks at me, stunned. "Really?" he chokes.

I nod, biting down on my lip. Taylor parks the car and discreetly exits, giving us a moment.

Unbuckling my seat belt, he pulls me into his arms, breathing into my hair. "I don't deserve you."

"Well, you're kind of stuck with me."

"Don't ever leave me. Promise you'll never leave."

"Never," I promise. I could never leave this beautiful, fucked up man. Seven days was all it took for me to fall head over heels.

* * *

**I know this is the chapter you guys have all been waiting for. Aww, I thought this was pretty cute right? I hope it's not just me when I say I think they are absolutely adorable as a couple.**

**In the beginning of the chapter it says the entire plot belongs to 'Carmelroads' DO NOT forget that! Because I don't want to be the bitch who stole someone else's story and I give FULL CREDIT to her since it was her plot in the beginning.**

**As some of you saw, I published another story called, "Perfectly Imperfect", It would mean the world to me if you checked it out and reviewed to it.**

**Oh and I got a twitter for my Fan-fiction readers! So follow me on twitter I'm a tad new but it's fine :)**

**Twitter: StarsWithinJess**

**Your reviews are like a breath of fresh air,since every one of them is different and sweet in its own way. Nuff said, thank Y****OU for your faves/follows/reviews. As I said before You guys are sweet and your reviews make me a very happy person. ;-) Reviews are greatly appreciated!**

**Much Love xx**

**~Jess**


	15. Chapter 15- The Heavy

**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin and Ally or anything else you may recognize, go on with the story.**

******The entire story plot belongs to _Carmelroads. _****DO NOT forget that! Because I don't want to be the bitch who stole someone else's story and I give FULL CREDIT to her since it was her plot in the beginning.**

**This story has only been changed slightly to fit the character's personality/appearances.**

**Twitter: StarsWithinJess**

**Whatup sweets? I got a new chapter for ya hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

**"Oh my gosh** that was incredible!" Ally squeals as Taylor pulls the Audi back onto the main road.

"I'm glad you enjoyed it," I grin. "I wasn't sure how you would react." That's an understatement. I spent half the night racking my brain trying to come up with the perfect second first date and when I finally did, I spent the other half of the night regretting my decision.

"Why so?" She asks as she fiddles with the makeshift bouquet of wildflowers she insisted I pick for her.

"I thought it might be a tad bit over the top," I shrug. "I didn't want to overwhelm you but I wanted to do something that you would never forget."

"Mission accomplished. That was… I can't… There are no words to describe how perfect it was." Shaking her head, she looks up from her flowers, grinning, "It was like Saturday morning cartoons, a good book, and a warm slice of apple pie all rolled into one; like unicorns and rainbows and wildflowers," she says lifting the flowers for emphasis. "Over the top? Maybe. Will I ever forget? Not in a million years."

I smile shyly at her, locking my fingers with hers, I bring our hands to my lips, kissing each knuckle on her delicate hand. I've spent my entire life thinking that I'm not good enough. Not for the crack whore, nor my adoptive family. It's what drives me. It has been both a source of motivation and destruction. It's what fuels my nightmares and my successes.

No matter how many times my parents have told me they loved me, no matter how much wealth I've amassed, nothing, absolutely nothing, has given me more validation than this moment. Knowing I've made Ally happy is all I need, it's all I will ever need.

"Good, in that case I have something else for you," I tell her, reaching into the back to pull out her gift.

"Austin," she eyes the box suspiciously, "The picnic and balloon ride were more than enough, you didn't have to buy me anything." It amazes me how little she seems to care for material things and oddly enough it only makes me want to lavish them on her more.

"I know I didn't have to but I wanted to. Plus it's more for me than you anyway." Handing her the box, I command, "Open it."

Warily, she removes the present from my hand and slowly unwraps the golden foil. "You got me a new phone?"

I nod.

"But I already have a phone." She reaches for her purse and pulls out the pink razor flip phone to drive home her point.

"Baby, middle school kids have nicer phones than that. I prefer to communicate through email and I don't think that thing even has a web browser. Plus this one has a more secure network and is equipped with tracking software that will allow us," I motion between Taylor and myself, "to be able to discover your location in an instant. It'll be easier to keep you safe."

"Oh, so you got me a leash," her voice dripping with anger. "When did you even have time to go and get it?" _Not the reaction I was expecting but she really doesn't have a say in the matter._

"I didn't have to go and buy one. It's standard issue for all top level Moon execs. So I just had Taylor swing by MEH and pick one up. I don't see what the big fucking deal is, you needed a new phone so I got you one." _Happy Ally makes for a happy Austin, sarcastic, pain in the ass Ally, not so much._

Rolling her eyes she mumbles something I can't quite understand, and I swear my dick twitches. _Not now Thor. Yes I refer to my dick as the God of Thunder._

"I'm sorry, what was that?" I ask, arching my brow.

Turning so that her entire body is facing me, she squares her shoulders before repeating, "I said, your mother was right."

"What does my mother have to do with anything?" Mentioning my mother is one way to keep Thor in check.

"She said you would make me angrier than I'd ever thought possible-"

Cutting her off, I seethe, "My mother said that." How dare she.

"Will you let me finish, holy fuck," she sighs, running her fingers through her hair, _I'm rubbing off on her, that's not all I'd like to rub on her, _"She also said that no one would ever love me more profoundly."

"My mother said that?" This time I can barely get my voice above a whisper, Thor shrinking back down sensing his presences is no longer needed.

She nods, "I didn't understand what she meant until now."

"I'm not capable of loving anyone. Mimi was mistaken," I say, turning to stare out the window. Suddenly the side of state route 520 is more scenic than the view from the hot air balloon.

"Not this shit again," she snaps, unbuckling her seat belt and climbing into my lap.

"Ally, you need to buckle up, it's not safe," I reprimand, horrified as images of her flying through the front window run through my head.

"No," she protests, resting her forehead on mine she forces me to look her in the eye. "Not until you stop it with this 'I'm not good enough for you' bullshit. We just had a wonderful morning and I'm not letting you fuck up the rest of the day. This whole thing between us is strange and intense and completely out of my depth, but I'm here and I'm not going anywhere, so just stop it, ok?"

_I'm not good enough. I don't deserve you. I can't even be honest with you._ "Is the phone really that bad?" I ask steering the conversation back into safer waters.

"No, it's not the phone, it's the fact that you went out and got it without even asking me first."

"It's a gift, I shouldn't have to ask permission to give a gift."

Her eyes narrow and she looks as if she is literally biting her tongue. After another moment she counters, "It's not a gift, it's a tracking device." _That too._

"So that's what this is about."

"Will wonders never cease," she says dryly.

"I need you safe," I'm not backing down on the phone thing. She's just going to have to deal with it.

"But tracking my every move? That's a little extreme." _Probably shouldn't tell her about the bodyguard I plan to hire then._

"Not for me. I'm a public figure, when word gets out we're together you'll become a target."

"Can't we just cross that bridge when we get to it?"

"No." _Non-negotiable._

"Why not?"

"I can't even think of someone hurting you, I will do whatever it takes to protect you. I won't just sit back and watch helplessly if some fucker tries to hurt you. I can't lose you too." She looks at me, shock written across her face, _fuck, I shouldn't have added that last bit_. Silently I pray that she'll let it go. I don't want that shit in her head.

"Not me too? Baby, who did you lose? Is that why you keep shutting down on me?" _Fuck, I really shouldn't have said that._

"Nothing. Baby, put your seatbelt back on," I plead, breaking eye contact. It's hard to keep my resolve with her gazing at me so intensely.

"If I go back to my seat will you talk to me?" _NO!_

"Allyson, don't," I growl as I gently lift her off my lap.

"Fine," she huffs, scooting back over to her seat.

I relax a little once she is safely buckled in. Not sure of what else to say, I sit and stare out the fucking window. Time seems to have stood still. I can feel her big brown eyes burning a hole in the back of my head but I refuse to look back at her.

"Austin, please, talk to me." _Don't look. Don't look._

"There's nothing to talk about."

We sit in quiet for the next several minutes. I rack my brain trying to think of how I misjudged this situation so badly. The morning started so promising and now we are right in the middle of a standoff. I need her to be safe, why can't she just accept that? "Do you need help forwarding your calls to the blackberry?" I ask, washing my hands of this argument. It's stupid and it's fucking up our date but I can't relax until this phone issue is resolved.

"Hmf," she snorts. "I have a phone, but thanks anyway."

"Why do you have to be such a pain in the ass?" I don't mean to snap at her but she is really starting to piss me off.

"ME? _I'M_ the pain in the ass? You're unbelievable," she looks at me with ill-disguised anger.

_Silence._

"Look at me damn it!"

Reluctantly I turn toward her. Her face is bright pink, her brown orbs narrowed into tiny slits, she's pissed and I've never been more turned on. _Down boy._

"Austin, just because we are together doesn't give you the right to stalk me! You say it's for my safety and your piece of mind but there's something you're not telling me. I'm not going to sit here and keep my mouth shut, just because opening up to me is inconvenient for you at the moment. Relationships involve give and take, and I'm not taking the damn phone unless you give me a good enough reason to."

Now it's my turn to run my fingers through my hair, sighing. I'm trying to think of anything to end this argument. "I thought you said save the heavy?"

"I'm not asking you to tell me all your deep dark secrets; I'm just trying to understand."

_Silence._

Minutes tick by.

The car inches closer and closer to the city limits. If I don't fix this now, my second chance will be ruined and I'm not so sure I'll be granted a third. "My mother," I whisper, returning my gaze out the window.

"Mimi?"

"No, my birth mother. She overdosed when I was four. I… it was… I was left alone with her rotting corpse for two fucking days, utterly helpless." My voice cracks at the end. This has to be enough. It's more than I've shared with anyone. My parents know and Flynn, my therapist, knows, but it's not something I've ever really verbalized. It's written in the police reports and it's in my hospital records and medical files. Saying it out loud for the first time is terrifying and liberating. If I was capable of love, I would think what I'm feeling in this moment, for this girl, is exactly that.

I chance a peek at her, and what I see breaks my heart. Her eyes are glassy, and she looks as if I just punched her in the gut. "That," I gesture towards the tears threatening to spill from her eyes, "is exactly why I didn't want to say anything." I bite, rage bubbling inside of me.

Taking a deep cleansing breath she finally speaks, her voice thick with unshed tears, "So how do I work this thing?"

* * *

**Austin spends** the remainder of our car ride giving me the Cliff notes version on how to work my new phone. The way his eyes lit up once he realized I'd accepted the phone was like a kid on Christmas morning. I'm not sure what I was expecting for him to tell me, but it most definitely wasn't that. I couldn't help the tears that formed upon hearing about his childhood. It's simple - when he hurts, I hurt, and he is obviously still broken over losing his birth mother.

Taylor parks the SUV in front of a small building with glass windows framed in black metal. Above the door in gold lettering are the words _Underground Tour_. A walking tour of Florida is about the last thing I expected from this day, but I think that's a good thing. I'm not so sure I'm ready to dive into the world of the Florida's elite, and this way I will get to learn more about my new home, and my new boyfriend, without a pretentious backdrop making me feel more inadequate than I already do. He's so thoughtful and attentive and infuriating and controlling and I can't ever imagine being with anyone else. Smiling to myself, I give Austin a curious look, wondering if it will always be like this between us, if I will always feel so strongly about him.

"Elliot's the one who told me about this place," he says, pushing his aviators down, concealing his hazel eyes. "He first took the tour the summer after his freshman year at Stanford. He was still undecided on what he wanted to study so he basically spent the year partying and fucking his way through the entire freshman class. That summer, one of his friends who was studying history had to take the tour for extra credit in one of his summer classes and Elliot tagged along. He fell in love with these old buildings. The way they were built, how they were restored after the fire, how the underground tunnels connect, and just the idea that history could be passed down from one generation to another, long after they are dead and buried, amazed him.

"After that he got serious, transferred from Stanford to Cornell to pursue architecture, and hasn't looked back since. He's dragged me here on a few occasions. He goes on this tour a few times a year, for inspiration, or when he needs a reminder of why he went into construction in the first place. Don't let the whole fun-loving-slacker thing fool you, Elliot loves what he does and he works just as hard as I do." His eyes shine with adoration for his big brother, a blind man could see how much he loves his family and how much they all love him, so it breaks my heart that he can't see it himself. I can't even begin to imagine what other areas in his life are affected by his early childhood trauma. Just thinking about a four-year-old Austin left alone with his mother's dead body is enough to bring tears to my eyes._Cool it with the heavy shit, Ally. _Shaking my head, I decide to change the subject completely. I want nothing more than to learn everything about Austin, past and present, but for now I just want to get back to being the fun happy couple we were this morning.

"I can't believe you called me a pain in the ass," I smirk, taking Austin's hand as I start scooting as gracefully as possible toward the door.

"I can't believe how much of a pain in the ass you were being," he counters with a smirk of his own.

"Whatever," I say rolling my eyes. Once my eyes right themselves in my head, I notice his gaze has darkened and he looks like he can't decide if he's angry or turned on. I decide to use that to my advantage, "Maybe if you would have just fucked me back at the meadow, I wouldn't be this uptight."

He turns, standing in-between my legs, effectively stopping me from exiting the golden hazel- green eyes are full of passion and a slow smile creeps onto his face. Adjusting himself discreetly, his hands move to either side of my legs as he rubs them up and down teasingly. Leaning down, he whispers seductively in my ear, "Be careful Ally, you're going to wake up Thor." His close proximity, his fucking hands caressing my thighs, his warm breath on my neck, everything about this moment has my whole body on fire. I'm so turned on I can't even form a sarcastic remark about his dick being named Thor.

"Is that such a bad thing?" I gulp. _His dick is named after the god of thunder!_

"More like an inconvenient thing," he murmurs, kissing the spot just below my ear, "We've got a tour to take. Come."

Taking my hand he pulls me out of the Audi. "Why do you do that?" I ask, righting my skirt and my scattered brain.

"Do what? You really look beautiful today, by the way." The sincerity in his voice floors me. For someone that doesn't do hearts and flowers, he sure could have fooled me.

"Why do you always say, 'come'? It's like a command. Like you're talking to a dog or something," I muse, slightly annoyed with myself for always coming when he commands it._Note to self, next time don't come when he demands it. _"From now on I think I'll come when I'm good and damn ready," I half joke, half pout.

His eyes light up in amusement, as he releases my hand to open the door to the building. "You'll come when I say you come, or else you won't be_ coming_ at all," he chuckles, ridiculously pleased with himself.

I can't help but laugh, "I set myself up for that one didn't I?"

"Yea babe, you kind of walked right into it."

"You're a perv, you know that, right?"

"You're just now _coming_ to that conclusion?" He laughs, "plus I think you are the biggest perv between the two of us. All you've been talking about all morning is sex and coming," he teases.

"Are you ever going to let that one go?" I don't know why I asked, if the shoe were on the other foot I damn sure wouldn't.

"I'll _come_ around eventually," he shrugs, grinning like an idiot.

**We spend the** next hour wondering around the Florida underground. Austin booked a private tour, so we take our time, strolling hand and hand, marveling at how much history we walk right over every day. "Dallas would love this," I mutter, more to myself than to Austin.

"He's a photographer, right?"

"Yes, he's mostly into shooting landscape, but he draws inspiration from everywhere."

"Is he any good?" Austin asks, helping me navigate over a pile of rubble. _I knew these shoes were a bad idea._

"Yea, he's really talented, and I'm not just saying that because he's one of my best friends, he's seriously amazing at what he does. He's already been commissioned for his first real gallery show. It's not a school showing, or a piece or two on display in a co-op gallery, the entire show is centered around his work. It's a huge deal," I say. This is the first time I've really understood the magnitude of the situation until now. Dallas is always downplaying his talent, but hearing it out loud makes me so proud of my friend's accomplishments. "It's in Tampa, in few more weeks, would you like to come with?"

"I'd love to, baby," he says kissing the back of my hand.

**After the tour**, we walk around old town, looking for a place to go have lunch. All the tension from earlier is now completely forgotten and we've fallen into a comfortable groove. I have learned a little bit more about his relationship with his sister, and the fact that he trains with an ex-Olympian, Claude, twice a week. He's trying to explain the difference between a merger and an acquisition, but I quickly lose interest upon spotting a tarot card reader. "Oh, can we please?" I squeal, bouncing up and down with excitement. "Please, please, please! I've always wanted to do this."

Austin reluctantly agrees, and in no time we're sitting down with cards scattered seemingly at random. "This card here is the fool card," Madam Effie says, pointing to a bright yellow card with the image of a jester on it. Madam Effie is an old woman with olive skin and eyes the color of coal. She is wearing a blue tunic and looks every bit as crazy as one would expect. Her wild gray hair is barely contained in a bun low on her head, and her voice is more like a high-pitched squawk.

"The jester in general represents newness; a new beginning, new relationships, new surroundings or even just a new hair style." Austin and I smile shyly at one another, new relationship, so far she's pretty dead on.

"This is the devil card," Madam Effie begins and I can't help the frightened look that flashes across my face. "Don't worry dear, it's not as scary as it sounds, it often represents bondage, usually metaphoric and internal," she clarifies.

I notice Austin shift uncomfortably in his seat as she continues to explain the meaning behind the card. At first I'm confused as to why it's making him so anxious, then it hits me like a ton of bricks. _Shit! _Suddenly it all makes sense. He is bound by the horrors of his childhood, and as such it affects his relationships with people today.

He is so uncomfortable because this is all hitting dangerously close to home for him. His past has a firm grip on his present and it prevents him from moving forward. Madam Effie is going on and on about how it's important to free ourselves from the emotional bonds that restrict us and how we should take action to break free from said demons.

"This is the justice card," Madam Effie continues, "It deals with karma and the laws of cause and effect. It's currently in what we call reverse position and that means that you have suffered or are currently suffering a great injustice in your life. Going back to the devil card, in order to free yourself from the mental bondage it's important to accept it and realize there is nothing you can do to change the past."

"That's it," Austin says, jumping to his feet. "This is fucking bullshit." He runs his fingers through his hair then reaches for his wallet, producing a fifty dollar bill. He drops the money on the table and turns and storms out the door.

I make a hasty apology to Madam Effie, thanking her for her time, before chasing after him. "Austin, will you please slow down?" I huff. "Look, I'm sorry, I had no idea that was going to happen. I thought she would give us winning lotto numbers or something," I say, trying to diffuse the situation.

He stops, putting his sunglasses back over his eyes, hiding his emotions, shutting down completely. He buries his hands deep in his pockets and his jaw is tense; I am desperate to bring him back to me. Slowly, as if I am approaching an un-caged animal, I walk up to him. I wrap my arms around his waist, and his entire body stills. I bury my face in his chest and I can feel his heart pounding against my cheek. I stand there for what feels like eternity, hoping to show him, rather than tell him, I'm here if he needs me.

After another several moments his heart beat starts to slow down and he pulls my arms from his waist to around his neck. He gazes down, and all I can see is my own reflection mirrored in the lenses of his glasses.

He takes a deep cleansing breath, stepping out of our embrace he commands, "Come."

_Whew! That was a close one._ "Where are we going?" I ask, standing my ground.

"Back to my apartment, I think it's time for me to fuck you."

* * *

**One word. Thor. God even that part had ME laughing. I know you guys are worried about Kendall but hey we'll just have to see what happens. Lol so I'm sorry for not updating sooner, I was at my parents house this weekend, and lets say they were not on good terms, and I had turned my earbuds up so loud that when they stopped bickering I felt my ears were bleeding. Nevertheless, it also adds to my stress that I had to hang out with my little brother all week, and the little stubborn ass hogged my iPad and my laptop was still in the shop.**

**In the beginning of the chapter it says the entire plot belongs to 'Carmelroads' DO NOT forget that! Because I don't want to be the bitch who stole someone else's story and I give FULL CREDIT to her since it was her plot in the beginning.**

**On the other hand I have exactly around 3 or 4 stories that I have in my head swimming around. I think my beta is on vacation and I need help as to which story I should do next, so you could either hit me up on twitter or PM me. Don't be shy I have my IPad so it won't be long for me to reply.**

******Anyways when I did finally get to check my email, I saw that Carmelroads favorited this story. I literally freaked out and then started questioning everything like how did she find out about this story? Did someone tell her? Did she see it herself? I don't know my mind is still mush from the week. Anyways if you are reading this (Carmelroads) I'd like to know how you found out about this story. Thank Y****OU for every single one of your faves/follows/reviews.**

**Much Love xx**

**~Jess**


	16. Chapter 16- Another First

**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin and Ally or anything else you may recognize, go on with the story.**

******The entire story plot belongs to _Carmelroads. _****DO NOT forget that! Because I don't want to be the bitch who stole someone else's story and I give FULL CREDIT to her since it was her plot in the beginning.**

**This story has only been changed slightly to fit the character's personality/appearances.**

**Twitter: StarsWithinJess**

**I hope I didn't keep you waiting too long ;) I got a new chapter for ya sweets hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

**"Oh my gosh** that was incredible!" Ally squeals as Taylor pulls the Audi back onto the main road.

"I'm glad you enjoyed it," I grin. "I wasn't sure how you would react." That's an understatement. I spent half the night racking my brain trying to come up with the perfect second first date and when I finally did, I spent the other half of the night regretting my decision.

**We spend** the entire drive back to Escala holding hands, gazing into each other's eyes and sneaking small kisses. I have been on edge since Dallas interrupted us the night of the picnic. I'm so wound up I am not even nervous. This feels right, and I know Austin will take care of me.

Taylor lets us out in front of the elevators while he goes and parks. As soon as we are safely hidden inside of the car Austin is on me. Before I know it, my hands are running through his silky and surprisingly soft and fluffy blond hair and I am kissing him, pouring every ounce of frustration and lust I have been feeling all day into him.

His kiss is equally as passionate, his hands exploring my body; first massaging my breasts then moving lower to give my ass a firm squeeze before finally settling on my thighs, lifting me up and hooking my legs around his waist. Our kiss is sloppy and wet and soul consuming, our tongues slide in and out, and we take turns, claiming, worshiping each other. He is mine and I am his.

The elevator pings, bringing us back to the here and now. Austin looks at me, his sunglasses still covering his eyes, and smirks, "Are you ready to finally meet Thor, baby?"

I bite down on my lower lip, stifling a giggle, "Oh yea, its hammer time," and I am rewarded with a deep belly laugh, and a series of tiny kisses along my jaw line.

Austin carries me out of the elevator, through the foyer and heads straight for his bedroom. Kicking the door closed behind us, his stride is determined, as he walks to the center of the room and deposits me onto the bed. I land on the plush blanket with a little bounce. This is my first time being in Austin's room, it looks just like I'd imagined it would, floor to ceiling windows, overlooking the Florida skyline. White walls, just like in his office, and pale blue furnishings. The bed is enormous, make of driftwood, with four posts but no canopy. Above the bed is a painting of the sea, completing the understated nautical theme.

I look over to Austin, who is now standing by the dresser, taking off his shades and setting them on top. My heart flutters at the sight of him. I have lost all shame, as I gawk at him with pure lust. He's tall and strong and seemingly made just for me. The way his arms flex, as he bends over to remove his shoes, causes my insides to clench. He's beautiful, not just in the physical sense, but inside as well. "I'm sorry about all this," he says sadly.

"Sorry about what?" I ask confused. The wetness between my legs is making it hard to focus.

"About all this," he gestures around the room. "There were supposed to be flower petals and candles and music softly playing in the background," he sighs. "I was supposed to lead you in, gently by the hand, after a day of spending time together and learning about each other. After we shared dinner, and maybe a glass of wine or two, to help settle your nerves, but of course I'm an impatient asshole who couldn't wait-"

"Austin, this _is _perfect," I say, trying to make him understand. "I don't need all the extras, I just need you." Standing, I make my way over to him, my voice is breathy, needy, "You. Are. Mine." I remind him, wrapping my arms around his neck. "This is perfect, because it's with you. You are the only man that's ever made me feel this way, when you look at me, when you touch me, I feel alive," I admit, partly because it's true and partly because if he doesn't take my virginity soon, I think I will literally combust.

"I am in awe of you," he whispers, leaning down, running his nose along my cheek. His words are like gasoline, his touch the flame, my whole body, on fire. A small moan slips out of my mouth, just before Austin's lips crash back down over mine. He moves slowly, forcing me backwards until my knees brush against the bed, "I take it you aren't on the pill?"

"No but…" I reach into the pocket of Cassidy's denim jacket and pull out the two little condoms, Dallas gave me this morning. "I have these." I can feel my ear's burning with embarrassment. Biting my lip, I look anywhere but at Austin.

Grabbing, my chin, he forces me to meet his gaze. His eyes are shining with amusement and what I think is pride, "You are perfect." Instantly the amusement fades and it's replaced with a sadness, "There's something you should know before we go any further."

"Will it ruin the mood?" I ask, already knowing the answer.

"Probably."

"Then it can wait." _Because I can't._

"Allyso-" he begins.

"No, don't you Allyson me!" I warn. "I have been going crazy since you left me hanging last night. Do you know I actually tried to finish what you started?" I don't know why I admitted that to him, I blame the hormones.

"Tried?" His brow arched, eyes hooded.

"My stupid fingers don't work like yours do," I reply, wiggling them for emphasis.

"You've never touched yourself before?" He looks like he's actually in shook.

"No! Why would I? And don't change the subject, either you can fuck me or I'm going to go downstairs and fuck the pink dildo instead, the choice is yours."

Austin stares at me, horrified and amused, "Ok, ok, if you put it that way I guess that leaves me no choice."

"Damn right," I pout, fighting the urge to stomp my foot.

Austin slowly peels my jacket off and tosses it behind him. He runs his finger tips up and down my bare arms, causing me to forget all about my little temper tantrum. "I want all your pleasure, Ally. From this moment on, if you need to be fucked, fingered or sucked, you come to me." He plants wet kisses my shoulder, then pushes the straps of my tank down. "If I find out about you using your fingers, or that godawful dildo, I promise, you won't be able to sit right for a week." Rational Ally would have spotted the warning signs in that statement and high tailed it out of here, but this needy, wanton person I've become is tempted to try it, hoping he makes good on his threats.

"Do you understand me, Ally?" he asks, trailing his kisses down my neck, biting and sucking my collarbone before moving lower.

"Yes, Austin," I moan, the feeling of his mouth near my breasts is exquisite. My stomach muscles contract, my knees buckle and I fear the anticipation actually might kill me.

"You are mine," he growls "made just for me." His hands join his mouth on my chest, as he roughly pulls my top down exposing my bra, "these," he murmurs, kneading and kissing my swollen bosom, "are mine." He looks up, hazel eyes hooded, and smirks, his panty dropping, I have you right where I want you smirk. _Get on with it asshole._

Slowly, methodically, he slips his thumbs into the cup of my bra, freeing my tits from their confinement. He is staring at my chest like a starving man at a banquet, he actually licks his lips, before covering my nipple with his mouth. He sucks and bites and teases one with his mouth, and pulls at the other with his hand.

My body begins to quiver, my legs not sure how much more they can take but he shows no mercy. Desire pools in my belly as he switches sides, showing the other nipple the same attention. I am lost in sensation, so close to the edge when suddenly he stops.

I start to whine in protest, but his mouth is on mine before I can even make a sound. He pulls my shirt all the way down, stopping at my waist, adding the elastic band of my skirt to the bunched up material and pulls them both to my feet. I step out of my clothes as gracefully as possible and I am left wearing my pale blue lacy panties and matching bra, which is still pulled down under my chest. My nipples are like little pebbles and my cheeks are flushed.

Austin's hands travel up the backs of my legs and he plants soft, feather like kisses up them as he goes. "You might want to sit down for this," his voice thick, dripping with sex.

I obey, without hesitation, lying back on the massive bed, legs spread wide, inviting this beautiful sex god to have his wicked way with me.

Austin accepts my silent invitation, planting a chaste kiss on my lips he asks, "Are you ok, baby?"

I nod, unable to make a proper response.

He travels back down my body, licking and sucking his way down, stopping at the apex of my thighs. Draping my legs over his shoulders, he nuzzles me through the lace of my panties, and then inhales deeply, "Fuck Ally, you smell so good. These panties are drenched, I think we need to get them off you." He pulls at the delicate lace so roughly that it snaps, causing a delicious stinging sensation on the spot they once rested on my hip, "You owe me twenty bucks," I moan.

"Baby, I'll buy you as many pairs as you want, as long as I get to rip them off of you and this sweet pussy."

"Austin!" I squeal.

"What?" he nips at my inner thigh.

"I… don't…" it's hard to focus with his mouth moving ever so slowly towards my core. "You may refer to my vagina as a flower, or little Ally… ahhhh, fuck," I moan, his tongue making contact with my folds at long last.

"What was that, Big Ally?" I can feel his grin between my legs.

"You… heard…" He continues lapping up and down with slow deep strokes. "…me."

"Baby, this stopped being your vagina, when you called me your boyfriend in the car." His tongue dips inside of me and he brings his fingers around to play with my clit. "This is mine, and I'll call it whatever the fuck I want."

His words only drive my need for him. _Looks like you've won this one, Moon. _I run my fingers through his hair, writhing underneath him. My skin tingles and my toes start to curl. "Whoa, slow down baby, not yet." Austin whispers, kissing my thigh once again. "I want to feel you. I want you wrapped around Thor and looking into my eyes the very first time you come."

I nod, trying to steady my breathing, "I need you. I want you, please," I beg. I have lost all shame, I will do anything to feel him inside of me.

"I know, baby," he soothes. Standing up, he quickly undresses, and slides on the condom. _Ho-ly Fuck, now I see why he calls it Thor! _I panic, it's beautiful and long and thick and I'm sure that thing is going to split me in two. "Calm down, baby, you expand too," he says, reading my thoughts.

My eyes widen. "Yea, but that much?" I ask, not believing it possible.

He nods, slowly crawling up my body, forcing me up to the top of the bed, "I promise I'll take care of you. If it hurts too much, just tell me and I'll stop."

"Ok," I take a deep breath, "I trust you."

"I just… can you please just do one thing," he asks, unsure.

"Anything."

"Please just keep your hands on my arms, don't touch my chest or my back."

I agree, no questions asked.

He lets out a breath I didn't realize he was holding, and with the back of his hand he caresses my cheek. His eyes bore into mine, searching for any hint of hesitation. He finds none, I am ready.

His hand moves from my face, down the valley of my breast, only stopping once he reaches my slit. His finger probes my entrance and he slowly sinks in inside of me. "You're so fucking wet baby." He groans, as his finger whirls around and around, in and out, making a sinfully erotic squishing noise.

He adds a second finger, repeating the rhythm. His fingers tease my sex and his tongue teases my mouth, gliding in time with his hands, driving me insane with every lick. Finally he adds a third finger, slowly filling me, stretching me, in preparation for the main event.

He continues to kiss me, so deeply I almost don't realize that his fingers have been replaced, by the head of his cock. He gently pushes his erection inside of me hissing, "You're so tight, Ally. You fit me like a glove."

Inch by painful inch he fills me with his hammer. _Fuck, I didn't know it would hurt this much._My eyes are wide, a layer of sweat covers my body. "Are you ok baby?" Austin asks, stilling half way. His eyes are laced with concern and he beings to pull out.

"Yes," I gasp, stopping his movements. "I'm fine. I just need a minute to adjust."

"I don't want to hurt you baby, just say the word and we can stop."

"No." _Man up, Dawson, you wanted this, begged for it. _"I'm ready. Just go slow."

He studies my face for a moment, then leans in for another kiss, this time soft, soothing. He slowly fills me until he is buried to the hilt. He stills once more, giving me a minute to adjust to the pressure, before moving slowly back out.

Gradually, the pain mixes with pleasure and I am a ball of sensation. "Please," I moan, although I'm not sure what I'm begging for.

"I know, baby, but I don't want to hurt you," he whispers in my ear, his voice strained, and I know he's barely holding on.

"Austin, I need you."

He looks at me, hazel eyes to brown, searching for any hint of hesitation, "You promise to tell me if I'm hurting you?"

"I promise." And with that he really starts to move. What was once sweet and sensual lovemaking transforms into raw and primal fucking.

He pounds wildly into my core driving me closer and closer to the edge. A bead of sweat rolls off his brow and falls onto my chest. This one simple act, combined with pent up frustration, and the delicious way Austin is driving into me sends me over the edge. "Yes. Yes. YES!" I scream. My body starts to quiver and my hips buck wildly, meeting him thrust for thrust. My vision blurs and everything ceases to exist.

I vaguely register Austin mumbling something before his entire body shudders, sending sweet vibrations through me. He grunts, before collapsing on top of me. "Fuck, baby, that was incredible," He pants.

"Is it always like this?" I ask, wondering if this is what I've been missing out on all these years.

"No baby, I've never felt anything like that. You came so hard, I almost lost my fucking mind." He pauses for a moment, and then adds, "I think it will always be like that with you. There's something about you, it's like you were made just for me."

I smile, a shy smile, "We were made for each other."

* * *

**Monday**

"Moon."

"Babbbbbbyyyyyy!"

"Allyson? Have you been drinking."

"Maybe just a little."

"It's six o'clock. You just got off work, how are you this drunk?"

"Shut it Cass, I knew I shouldn't have told you assholes… No, well yes, but it's D Day remember, and we are celebrating my first day as assistant editor."

"Where the fuck are you? And shouldn't have told Cassidy what?"

"What? You mean you haven't been tracking me?"

"I don't want to hear your smart mouth right now, Allyson, and you still haven't answered my question."

"We are at CC Attle's, and I shouldn't have told them about Thor."

* * *

**Tuesday**

"I've met someone," I say, feigning nonchalance.

"Oh," Flynn, questions, arching his brow, "A new submissive so soon after Kendall?"

"Not exactly," I answer, crossing my legs.

"Not exactly?"

"I've met a girl."

"I was under the impression that all your previous subs were women?" _Bastard._

"Ally's not just any woman, she's more."

"Well, Christian, you know I think that's wonderful. It's about time you finally open up to-"

"There's just one problem."

* * *

**Wednesday.**

**From: Austin Moon**

**Subject: ****Dinner with my parents**

**Date: July 20 2011. **

**Time: 9:47 AM**

**To: Allyson Dawson**

Baby, my mother requests our presence at dinner Saturday evening. She is looking forward to getting to know you better. I've already tried and failed to get us out of it, I was looking forward to spending Saturday buried deep inside of my formerly virginal girlfriend.

P.S: Last night was amazing. Who knew little Ally Dawson had no gag reflex? ;)

Austin Moon

Lucky CEO, Moon Enterprises Holding, Inc.

* * *

**From: ****Allyson Dawson**

**Subject: Re: Dinner with my parents**

**Date: July 20 2011.**

**Time: 9:52 AM**

**To: Austin Moon  
**

Dinner with your parents it is! I am looking forward to getting to know your mother better as well, but that's really just code for I want to see some embarrassing pictures of little Austin.

P.S: You've spent every night buried deep inside your formerly virginal girlfriend; little Ally could use the break.

Ally xx

* * *

**From: Austin Moon ****  
**

**Subject: I am not…**

**Date: July 20 2011. **

**Time: 9:54 AM**

**To: Allyson Dawson  
**

…calling your vagina little Ally.

Austin Moon

Not a total perv CEO, Moon Enterprises Holding, Inc.

* * *

**From: ****Allyson Dawson **

**Subject: Double Standards**

**Date: July 20 2011. **

**Time: 10:00 AM**

**To: Austin Moon  
**

Why can we call your penis Thor, but we can't call my vagina, little Ally?

Ally xx

* * *

**From: Austin Moon ****  
**

**Subject: RE: Double Standards**

**Date: July 20 2011.**

**Time: 10:02 AM**

**To: Allyson Dawson **

Because I said so.

Austin Moon

Hammer wielding CEO, Moon Enterprises Holding, INC.

* * *

**Thursday**

***just a head's up, Austin is staying over tonight. –xx Ally***

***jeez Dawson you've spent every night this week with him. Thor must be doing something right. -xo~Malibu Barb~ox***

***CASS! I told you that in drunken confidence. And yes, he is doing something very right LOL. -xx Ally***

***I want you to enjoy yourself babe, but just be careful. I still haven't forgiven him for what happened last week. I know you have and I am trying to be supportive, but I don't trust him. -xo~Malibu Barb~ox***

***I'm not asking you to trust him, I'm asking you to trust me -xx Ally***

***I do babe, but I can't help but to feel protective of you. You are my best friend and I will kill him if he ever hurts you like that again. xo~Malibu Barb~ox***

***you'll have to line up behind me ****- xx Ally***

***Have you heard from Kendall? Dallas and I have been trying to get a hold of her all day, we are thinking about doing a friend-tervention. Tomorrow makes one week since the break-up and she's gotta pull herself together.- xo~Malibu Barb~ox***

***No, I haven't talked to her today, but I agree, we should go drag her out for dinner tomorrow night. I'll ditch Austin, you ditch Elliot and Dallas can put the camera down for a night.—xx Ally**

***Deal!- xo~Malibu Barb~ox***

* * *

**Friday**

"Please, Austin. Don't stop." Ally moans biting into my neck. We are sitting in the middle of her bed, her legs wrapped like ivy around my waist, as I thrust deeper inside of her. We have spent the entire week in complete and utter bliss.

"Shh. Baby you're going to wake up Dallas," I say, before kissing her deeply.

She leans back, resting on her hands, and I begin to pound into her. She bites down on her pink pouty lips, attempting to stifle a moan, as I drive her closer and closer to release.

"Give it to me, Ally," I growl, leaning forward, wrapping my mouth around her nipple. Her body tenses, and I know she is about to come like a freight train. He walls tighten around my dick and I continue ramming into her until I find my own release.

Pulling her back into my embrace, she rests her head on my shoulder. I rub small circles into the small of her back, content in the moment.

"I love you Austin," she whispers. "I know we've only just met, but I do, I love you." My body tenses and I pull back, forcing her to look into his eyes. "You don't have to say it back, I just-"

Before she can finish my mouth crashes onto hers, and I kiss her with an intense desperation. After several moments I break the kiss, staring into her dark chocolate brown orbs. Her hair is a mess, and her skin is flushed from our early morning romp, and suddenly it all becomes clear, "I love you, too, Ally, more than anything in this world. I've never felt this way about anyone,ever." I emphasize the last word. "The day you fell into my office was the day my life began. Nothing else mattered after that." I pause. _It's now or never Moon, you have to tell her._"Ally, there's something you sho-"

"Kendall?" Ally says in surprise, "Umm. What are you doing here?" Turning, I look and find a puffy eyed Kendall standing in the doorway holding a copy of this morning's Florida's _Times._

"So it's true."

* * *

**Ah, I see Thor and Little Ally has made an appearance *smirking*. Tell me what your favorite part was, I'm gonna guess some of you like the end which I do too... Very much. All of you have been waiting for this moment I can see all your revived yet terrified faces and screaming "Finally!" I have changed my twitter username and my pen name on here from "StarsWithinMe" to "StarsWithinJess" eh, it was just something I wanted to do. **

**Lol, and cue the excuses. We all love our family, I love mine too but my little brother (AKA: Stubborn Ass) would not leave me alone, seriously I don't get why he found me so fascinating! God, I threw him out the door and yelled "Go get some friends!" Lol, no I didn't I gave him 5 bucks to get him to go outside and not come to my house till 7 PM. So I got to update this while he is... Wherever he is. ****So my brother is not completely useless she gave me inspiration (a lot actually) and I have come up with like 6 or 7 summaries for new stories. What I want to say is that I need some help choosing these summaries so shoot me a PM and ill show you the ones I have so far. **

**In the beginning of the chapter it says the entire plot belongs to 'Carmelroads' DO NOT forget that! Because I don't want to be the bitch who stole someone else's story and I give FULL CREDIT to her since it was her plot in the beginning.**

******Thank Y****OU for every single one of your faves/follows/reviews.**

**Much Love xx**

**~Jess**


	17. Chapter 17- Truth or Consequence

**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin and Ally or anything else you may recognize, go on with the story.**

******The entire story plot belongs to _Carmelroads. _****DO NOT forget that! Because I don't want to be the bitch who stole someone else's story and I give FULL CREDIT to her since it was her plot in the beginning.**

**This story has only been changed slightly to fit the character's personality/appearances.**

**Twitter: StarsWithinJess**

**Sorry guys this chapter hasn't been edited I have to help my bro study for his history test, and I decided to update. The chapters too short, I know! **

* * *

**"What's true?"** I say reaching for the sheet, in an effort to cover Austin and me. "And what are you doing here this early?" Austin's grip tightens around my waist as I attempt to disentangle our limbs. His jaw is set in a hard line, and his eyes are distant and cold. I've only ever seen his face like this one other time, the night he carried me out of the bar. "Kendall, can you give us a minute sweetie?" I can feel my cheeks burning as the words escape my mouth. The initial shock of Kendall's appearance is wearing off and the reality of the situation is sinking in; save for the sheet, we are naked and Austin is still inside of me.

"No, Ally I cannot give you a minute," Kendall spits. "You must think I'm stupid, huh?" Tears are streaming down her face and I am completely taken aback by her reaction.

"Kendall," Austin's voice, cold emotionless, "you are about to cross a line."

"What line?" I look from Austin to Kendall and back, trying and failing once again to free myself from Austin's hold. "Baby, please, l need to get dressed."

"Baby? BABY!" Kendall yells stepping further into the room. "She can call you baby but I had to fucking call you Master!?"

In that moment all time stops. My heart beats frantically. "Master?" my voice cracking, the word like poison on my tongue.I look to Austin for confirmation but he refuses to meet my gaze; instead he holds me closer, addressing his former slave and the friend that I've neglected for the past week in order to spend time with him.

"Kendall, shut the fuck up. You are in breach-" Austin starts.

"No, _Master," _Kendall's is voice harder than I've ever heard. "You shut the fuck up! I loved you. I still love you. What does she have that I don't? Why can she touch you? Why is she better than me?"

I feel sick. I can't believe what I'm hearing. I struggle, pushing Austin desperately, "Let me go." Tears roll uncontrollably down my face. "Kendall. I'm so sorry. I swear I didn't know." I plead, still clawing at Austin. He doesn't relent, I am trapped in his arms.

"Please, Ally, cut the, 'I'm so sweet and innocent' bullshit. I'm sure you two got a good laugh at my expense, huh? Poor dumb, clueless Kendall." She shakes her head, pacing back and forth. "When I first saw this," she says, lifting up the paper, "I thought, well I never told you who I was seeing so maybe you didn't know, but then I realized, Mas- Austin knows everything. I thought, surely he was about to do the same thing to you as he did to me." She stops pacing and walks directly over to the bed. "I was coming to warn you, but when I heard the 'I love you's, it hit me. Why didn't you tell me you had a new boyfriend? If you didn't know about me and him, why keep it a secret?"

"I thought-"

"You thought what? That I wouldn't find out? Well surprise! The whole city knows what a back stabbing slut you are," she screams, throwing the newspaper at me.

"Don't you fucking dare talk to her that way!" Austin bellows, finally releasing me. Reaching on the floor, I scramble for my nightie and hastily throw it on. "Now I'm sorry you found out this way," he says wrapping the sheet around his waist, picking up the paper, "but Ally doesn't deserve your anger, and I don't love you. I didn't love you. I will _never _love you. Get the fuck over it."

I can't believe what I'm hearing, how can the same man who's been so sweet, so gentle with me the past week be the same person standing here, annihilating this poor girl with his words? "Kendall, please I swear I had no idea!" I sob walking around the bed and over to my friend.

"Don't touch me! I was a wreck Friday! I racked my brain trying to figure out what went wrong," she swipes roughly at the tears falling down her cheeks. "Your fucking body wash," she muses, shaking her head in disbelief. "He was all over me, kissing me, touching me, fucking me with his fingers," her words are sharp, like daggers in my heart. "He kicked me out Thursday, I threw myself at him, all while he was fucking my friend. "One whiff of that fucking body wash and I'm out on my ass, and apparently he goes to drag you out of some fucking bar. He didn't even wash me off of his fingers."

As she turns to leave, I reach out, grabbing her arm, "Kendall! Please, just let me explain."

_Smack_! She hits me hard against my cheek. Austin is up and standing protectively in front of me before I even have a chance to react. "Get the fuck out," he seethes. "If you ever put your hands on her again, I'll fucking kill you."

"That's right, I forgot, you're the only one allowed to hit little brown haired girls." She looks on at us with disgust before adding, "and next time lock the fucking door," before turning, slamming the door in her wake.

* * *

**"Ally, baby,** are you ok?" I say, assessing the damage to her beautiful face. An angry looking red mark is beginning to form on the spot where Kendall slapped her.

"Don't," She fumes, pulling away from me, "I can't believe this." She looks at me with a sadness in her eyes that breaks my heart.

"I tried to tell you."

"YOU TRIED TO TELL ME?" She yells. "You should have tried harder. You should have tried to tell me every fucking day." She's right, I should have told her but when's the right time to tell the woman you love that you used to engage in a sadistic relationship with one of her friends? "How long?" she asks, her voice, reflecting her heavy heart.

"Baby-"

"Don't fucking 'baby' me. How long have you known that I was best fucking friends with your sex slave?" She leans against the dresser for support

"Since the day of your interview," I admit running my fingers through my hair. Slowly I walk over to where she is standing, pulling her to me, her back to my front. Her head falls back onto my shoulder and I hold her tight as I confess my sins. "I put it together while you were talking to Elliot."

"The whole time," she turns, searching my face, looking for clues. "You've known the whole time, and you never found the right moment to bring it up? Oh hey, Ally, this macaroni is awesome! By the way, your friend is upstairs tied to my bed."

I flinch at the ice in her voice, "I broke things off with Kendall as soon as I realized how I felt about you. I never wanted you to find out like this."

Her eyes close, her face in pain. "You bastard," she says, pushing past me, going to sit on the bed. "You were with her the night you came and dragged me out of the bar, the night after I threw myself at you. You took my virginity in the same bed that you used to fuck her in."

"No!" I exclaim, kneeling in front of her, "Baby, it wasn't like that with Kendall. We've never been in my bed. I… we used…" I stumble on my words. How do I explain? My relationship with Kendall was so different than my relationship with Ally "Listen, Kendall and I had an unconventional relationship."

"Oh I know all about your relationship," she says bitterly.

I am in complete shock, "What exactly do you know about my relationship with Kendall?"

"She wouldn't tell me who, but she was very clear on the what."

"Well did she tell you that we only fucked in my playroom?" I growl, losing my patience. I am inches from her face now, and in a deathly quiet voice I continue. "Did she tell you that I never took her out in public? Did she tell you that I never fucking loved her, that she was just a three month contract? Ally, please." I gently climb on top of her, laying her back, linking my hands with hers on either side of her head, hope the closeness will make her remember how much she means to me.

"Is that supposed to make it better? Is that supposed to make me forget? She's my friend, Christian, you should have told me," she sobs, tears renewed.

"You've known her for five fucking minutes." I murmur, planting a light kiss on her soft lips.

"And I've known you for three," she counters, turning her head.

"Please don't let this affect us. Nothing has changed, I love you. I've never loved anyone else. We were made for each other, remember." My eyes burn, tears threaten to fall for the first time since I was four.

"What do you want from me Austin? Do you want me to be your submissive, to tie me up and beat the shit out of me for crossing some arbitrary line? Are you really asking me to give up my friendship with Kendall for a three month contract? I can't be what you want. I can't turn my brain off three days a week and follow you around like a lovesick puppy. I can't be that. I can't be Kendall, so if that's what you're looking for-"

"You have never been a fucking contract and you know that."

"No, I was just a fuck, remember?"

"Look, we aren't getting anywhere with this."

"You're right," she sighs, lowering her gazes. After a moment, she looks back up at me, new resolve in her eyes, "you should go."

"Wh-what?" I stutter.

"There's nothing left to say and I need to get ready for work, please let me up."

"But I'll see you tonight?" I ask, reluctantly releasing her.

"No." She stands, walking over to the door. "I can't do this," she gestures from me to her, then rests her hand rests on the door knob. One flick of her wrist and my life is over. "I'm better than this."

Her words are like a punch in the gut. It's what I've always known, my biggest fear realized, "So I'm good enough to take your virginity, but not good enough to love." I know it's a low blow, but I'm grasping at straws. I can't lose her, not now, not ever.

"I do love you, Austin," she turns the knob, swinging the door wide open, "but I love me more."

"You promised," I choke, tears falling silently down my cheeks. "You said you'd never leave."

"I'm not," she sighs, "you are. Please be gone when I get out of the shower."

* * *

***blocks herself from all the tomatoes being thrown* Can I just say that I feel like I deserve to have tomatoes to be thrown at me. I feel horrible and I'm amazing at how you guys put up with my stupid ranting. I'll be updating tomorrow and if I don't I'll have my BFF personally throw tomatoes at me. **

**Lol, so I'll be publishing a story sometime this week so look out for that. **

** In the beginning of the chapter it says the entire plot belongs to 'Carmelroads' DO NOT forget that! Because I don't want to be the bitch who stole someone else's story and I give FULL CREDIT to her since it was her plot in the beginning.**

******Thank Y****OU for every single one of your faves/follows/reviews. PS: This was the scene the whole story was built on! **

**Much Love xx**

**~Jess**


	18. Chapter 18- The Aftermath

**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin and Ally or anything else you may recognize, go on with the story.**

******The entire story plot belongs to _Carmelroads. _****DO NOT forget that! Because I don't want to be the bitch who stole someone else's story and I give FULL CREDIT to her since it was her plot in the beginning.**

**This story has only been changed slightly to fit the character's personality/appearances.**

**Twitter: StarsWithinJess**

* * *

**Steam fills the** bathroom like a heavy fog. The moisture in the air is so thick that it's almost impossible to breathe, almost impossible to think. _Almost_. As hard as I try, I just can't seem to turn off my brain. I want nothing more than to go back in time, back to yesterday when I was blissfully in love and completely unaware.

_He tried to tell me,_ I think to myself as I finally muster up the strength to step into the shower. The water is scalding. The heat is nearly unbearable, the pain, a welcome distraction from reality. _He tried to tell me. _Does it matter? Does it really make a difference? Kendall is my friend, and although I've only known her for a short while, we have bonded. _He tried to tell me. _I loved him. I trusted him. I miss him already.

My knees buckle under the pressure. Pressing my palms flat against the shower wall, I lift my face up to meet the steady spray of the shower head. The hot water washes away the salty tears that stain my cheeks, but it does nothing to cleanse my soul of the utter devastation I feel. Losing Austin is like losing a limb. He was not only my lover but my friend. _Could I have gotten past it? _I can't change his past. I knew there were women that came before me, but why did it have to be Kendall?

Had he told me from the beginning would I have done things differently? I'd like to say that I would have walked away, but I know that's not true. Austin captivated me. From the very first day in his office, I was his and he was mine. I could have gotten past it. I could have talked to Kendall, told her the truth, made her see reason, but he took that choice away from me.

The steam is making me lightheaded, a perfect contrast for the heaviness of my heart. _He lied. He lied._ "HE LIED TO ME," I yell, my screams muffled by the mist. Screaming feels good. Anger helps with the pain. I could have gotten past the BDSM thing. I would have even been open to trying it. Ironically, Kendall helped desensitize me to that lifestyle. There's still a lot I don't understand, but for him, I would have tried. I could have tried, but his lies ruined us.

I hate him. Tears mix with water from my shower. The pieces of my broken heart are washed down the drain. I hate that I love him so fucking much. I hate that in spite of everything, I just want him to hold me. I want him to tell me that everything is going to be ok and we can get past this, but I know better.

Trust is a big deal for me. I trusted Austin. I gave him all of me, everything I had to give, but still it wasn't enough. He said he's different. He said I've changed him, made him better. He said that my love helped him heal, but Kendall's words echo in my head. _I came to warn you. He's going to do to you what he did to me. What do you have that I don't?_

What do I have that Kendall doesn't? We always joke that we are the same, fallen from the same tree. So why did he choose me? The answer is simple; he didn't, any more than I chose him. We were made for each other, he is Adam and I was born of his rib. _He lied, _my subconscious reminds me and I am back to where I started, no closer to a resolution and cutting it dangerously close for work.

I try to put the events of this morning out of my head long enough to get through today. Eight hours. I just have to last eight hours and then I can lock myself in my room for the entire weekend. I quickly wash up, rinsing away every trace of Austin from my body_. I wish there was a way to scrub him from my heart._

Wrapping a towel around my chest, I crack open the door and poke my head out, looking from left to right. The coast is clear so I tiptoe across the hall to my room as quickly and quietly as possible. Dallas is lurking around here somewhere and I'm not ready to face him. Once I am safely in my room I shut the door and this time I remember to lock it.

Sighing, I rest my forehead on the smooth wood grain of the door. "Jesus, Allyson, you're pathetic," I say to myself.

"I wouldn't say that," I jump at the sound of Dallas's voice. Slowly I turn around and see him sitting on my bed, remote in hand and a cup of tea, bag out, sitting on my night stand. "Although if what Kendall is saying is true, I would go with cutthroat bitch."

"Fuck you, Dallas," I scowl at him. "How could you even think I would do something like that?"

"Relax, Ally," he holds his hands up in surrender, "I was only joking. I mean you wouldn't have given that cocky asshole the time of day if you knew he was with Kendall, right?"

I avoid his gaze; not sure how to answer that question, I opt to avoid it. "I really don't want to talk about this right now. I'm already running late."

"Ok, fine, avoid the question, but you can't avoid this," he says pointing the remote at the TV and pressing play.

The DVR begins to replay last night's edition of _Seattle Nooz Live. "It's a gray day for the single men of Seattle. We here at Nooz Live news have confirmed that enigmatic billionaire Austin Moon is in fact straight and very much in love. You heard right, Florida's most eligible bachelor has finally settled down. We've learned from a reliable source that Moon is smitten with the unknown brunette seen in these photos.__"_

My mouth drops open. Austin and I have only been dating for a week, and after our second-first date we haven't been together outside of Escala. Somehow they've managed to get pictures of me sitting on Austin's lap at the Coping Together carnival, us holding hands outside as we exit the underground tour, and me in his arms outside after the disastrous psychic reading.

_We have obtained exclusive video of the powerful CEO and the unknown beauty from last Friday night. It's hard to tell from this footage, but the man has been identified as Moon and yes, he is carrying his new love out of Fifty's, a popular sports bar in downtown Florida. We're told that Austin and the woman were engaged in a heated argument inside the bar that ended with the billionaire picking her up and carrying her outside. No word yet on what these two were arguing about but judging from the pictures it looks as if they've kissed and made up. We will keep you up to date on the latest developments as more details become available._

I can feel my bottom lip quiver and I try to rein in my emotions. Seeing my short-lived relationship played out in public sends me spiraling back over the edge, and the careful façade I just spent the past fifteen minutes building is crumbling like a house of cards.

"Oh sweetie, I didn't show you that to make you cry." Approaching me with caution, Dallas grabs my hand and gently leads me to sit on the bed. He tries to hand me the cup of tea but my hands are shaking so badly I just end up spilling the hot water.

"You want to know what the most fucked up part about this whole thing is?" I sob, pulling my knees up to my chest and hugging them tight. "I love him too. I can't be mad at Kendall , not for barging in here, not for jumping to conclusions, hell I'm not even mad that she hit me-"

"What? She did what?" Dallas shrills, shock written all over his face.

I shrug. "I can't be mad at her for any of that because I know exactly how she feels. I know what it's like to love Austin, it's like reading your favorite book for the very first time, you're completely consumed, it's almost like an obsession but eventually it ends and when it does you're left feeling empty, lost, and alone."

"What is it with this man?" He huffs in irritation. "I mean, he's got you and Kendall so dicmatized you can't see reason. She's banging on the door at the butt crack of dawn, and you." He says pointing to me, "I have never seen you like this before, ever." He covers his face with his hands, shaking his head.

"Dicmatized?" I repeat.

"Dicmatized," he nods.

"Mind explaining that one?" I say, smiling for the first time all morning. Leave it to Dallas to make me laugh at a time like this.

"Dicmatized, a word used to describe anyone who is so hypnotized by a man's dick they can't see him for the fucking asshole that he is."

"Dallas," I begin.

"No, don't Dallas me. You may not have known the truth, but I can almost guarantee you he did."

I sigh, debating whether to tell Dallas the whole story or let him continue to speculate. "You're right," I whisper, fresh tears prickling in the back of my eyes. "He knew the entire fucking time. He says he broke things off with Kendall once he realized how he felt about me," my voice cracks. "He said he tried to tell me. He said he never meant to hurt me, but how do we get past this?"

"Get past it? You are not seriously thinking about being with that douchebag?" he asks incredulously.

"I… well… I love him, Dallas," I lift my hand, cutting off his protest. "I know he fucked up. I know I can't trust him and I know we can't be together, but please, as my friend, just let me grieve my loss. Not only did I lose Austin, but I don't think Kendall will ever forgive me," I admit.

"Kenny will come around. Once she finds out you were just as clueless as she was, she'll forgive you. Austin is the problem and as long as you know that, as long as you both stay the fuck away from him, I don't see why you can't go back to the way things were."

I swipe at the tears, rolling down my cheeks. "I love him." I repeat.

"Ally, you don't even know him."

He's right. I thought I knew him, but the Austin I knew wouldn't have kept something like this from me. The Austin I knew wouldn't have talked to Kendall the way he did. Most importantly, the Austin I knew would have been here when I got out of the shower, regardless of what I said. "You're right," I exhale, "I really need to get ready for work. Can you please talk to Kendall for me?"

"Of course, baby girl," he tucks a stray hair behind my ear, " I know you think you were in love, but Kendall thought that too, and look what happened to her. Can you be sure history won't repeat itself?"

I give him a sad look but stay silent. Austin may be a lot of things, most of them unpleasant, but I never once doubted the sincerity of his feeling for me. Why did he have to lie? I could have forgiven almost anything else, but l can't forgive that.

* * *

**I stand there**, tears silently running down my face, and watch her walk away. My heart is screaming at me to run after her. My legs won't obey the command, and my brain can't even comprehend living life without Ally in it.

What have I done? How could I not have foreseen this? I knew she would react badly to the truth, that's why I've held onto her for so long, but I never thought she would walk away. I told her I loved her. I've only ever spoken those words a few times in my entire life, and only to my mother and sister.

There is a searing pain in my chest. My heart is pounding, it's as if it's trying to escape, trying to exit my body and be reunited with the beautiful brown-eyed girl on the other side of the wall. I was wrong. I know that. I know that she deserves better than me, but I can't, I won't lose her now. Not for this, not for Kendall.

I slowly begin to formulate a plan. Enough with the fucking tears. Crying won't win her over, actions will. Time heals all wounds, I've spent 27 years alone, I think I can handle a few days. I'll give her the space she needs; Sawyer, the body guard I hired for her, should be in place Monday so at least she will be safe.

I get dressed quickly. I want to respect her wishes and be gone before she gets out of the shower, but I need her to know that I'll be waiting for her when she's ready to come back to me. I spot a notebook on the desk and sit down to write her a letter; the first line I write: _I was wrong_. I pour my heart onto the page, hoping to explain in written word what I could not with spoken.

Once I finish, I leave the letter on the bed where I know she'll see it and gather my things and leave. Staying will only make it worse, so as hard as leaving is, I know I have to.

From the hall, I can hear the shower running. I stop outside of the bathroom, resisting the urge to knock. Instead I rest my head on the door and whisper, "I love you. I will make this right."

"Over my dead body," I hear, low, deadly.

I turn to find the source of the voice. "Dallas," I ask, raising my brow.

"Get the fuck out," he spits.

"Look," I growl, eyes narrowing in on him. His arms are crossed over his chest, his posture rigid. I don't think I realized before how tall he is. He stands eye level with me, and is about my build, only slightly leaner. "Whatever you think you know, you're wrong. Not that it's any of your fucking business; Ally knew nothing about my relationship with Kendall. I fucked up, but I'm going to fix it."

"Like I said, over my dead body. Don't you think you've done enough? Leave her the fuck alone."

"What goes on between me and Ally is between me and Ally. I could give a fuck what you think, her opinion is the only one that matters," I say, shoving past him for the door. Dallas has a lot of fucking balls to confront me like this, especially when I'm feeling this on edge. It's taking all of my self-control to not take a swing at him.

"You made it my business this morning when you and all your bullshit tore two of my best friends apart," he says, following me to the great room. "I spent all last week consoling Kendall after you broke her heart and now, thanks to you, I get to spend all next week taking care of Ally."

"Good, she needs a friend," I reply honestly. "I never meant to hurt her. I never meant to hurt either of them. I didn't plan on falling in love with Ally, but it happened. I'm sorry for the way Kendall found out, but I'm not sorry for how I feel. I never lied to Kendall. I never misled her."

"No, you only lied to Ally," he snipes.

"I didn't lie."

"Lying by omission is still lying," he counters.

"I was going to tell her."

"You should have told her before you fucked her." He is not backing down; if he wasn't trying to interfere with my relationship with Ally, I would actually admire his tenacity.

"I get it, you're protective of her, if anyone understands that, it's me, but she doesn't need protection from me. I love her. I would never hurt her." I don't know why I feel the need to defend myself to him, but I want him to know I'm not the monster he thinks I am.

"Just like Kendall didn't need protection?"

"Listen, I'm done trying to explain myself. Kendall means nothing to me. I'm sorry if that sounds harsh, but it's true. We had a clearly defined sexual relationship and I cared for her as a person, but nothing more."

"Get out!" he yells, "and stay the fuck away from them, _both _of them!" He swings the door open and as I leave, he grabs my by the arm and adds, "I may be gay, but I'm not a sissy. I mean it, stay the fuck away."

Yanking my arm back, I get right in his face and growl, "The only thing keeping me from tearing you limb from fucking limb is that girl in there," I point in the general direction of the bathroom. "But if you ever fucking put your hands on my again, you will be sorry."

We stand there, sizing each other up for a few moments. "Oh and one more thing," I add, turning to leave, "Ally is mine. She may be pissed at me right now, but we _will _work this out so you can either accept it, or fuck off." I smirk, the patented, eat shit dickhead smirk, as he slams the door in my face and thanks to Dallas, I smile my first genuine smile all morning.

**I head back** up stairs to get ready for work. Taylor is waiting for me in the foyer when I exit the elevator.  
"Taylor?" I question. He's dressed in his standard uniform, black suit, custom fit, white button down dress shirt, and shiny patent leather loafers.

"Sir, Ms. James is waiting for you in the great room."

"Kendall?" What the fuck is she doing here?"

"She said she needed to talk to you. She was hysterical. I can escort her out if you want, but she was so insistent I agreed to let her wait here until you came home. I made no promises that she could actually talk to you. Say the word and I'll have her leave," he adds, giving me a look. I'm not the only one who's taken by Ms. Dawson; Taylor and Mrs. Jones are quite fond of her. They both liked Kendall well enough, but their loyalty lies with Ally.

"No, Taylor it's fine. I need to deal with this once and for all." He stands there, looking like he wants to say something, but decides against it. He gives me a terse nod and walks towards his office.

Taking a deep breath, standing up straight, getting into full-on Dom mode, my plan is to remain as cold and detached as possible. I don't want Kendall to misconstrue this little impromptu meeting in any way, shape, or form.

"What are you doing here?" I ask upon entering the great room. Kendall is sitting on the couch, staring listlessly out the window. Her eyes dart to mine; upon hearing my voice a myriad of emotions plays out on her face. Pain fades into anger. Anger gives way to sadness. The sadness shifts to longing, and finally the longing is replace with complete submission. "Don't!" I warn, my voice cold as ice.

"Don't what, sir?" she replies, eyes downcast.

"If this is what you came here for, you can leave now," I spit. "How dare you, after the shit you just pulled, accusing Ally of betraying you, you come up here to do the same?" I cross the room in a few quick strides, grabbing her by the arm and pulling her towards the door.

"NO!" she screams, transforming from docile submissive to woman scorned in an instant. "The least you can do is answer my questions. You owe me that."

"I don't owe you jack shit."

"Please," she sobs, "Austin, please."

"Fine." I let go of her and walk over to the breakfast bar. "You have five minutes."

She nods and takes a seat next to me. "Why?"

"Why what?" I'm losing my patience.

"Why her? What is it about her that has you so entranced? We could be sisters, yet you still chose her."

"Kendall," I begin, not sure where to start. "You're a very beautiful woman. You're smart, you're funny and outside of the stunt you pulled this morning, you're compassionate."

"So then why can't you love me?"

"Because you're not Ally," sighing, I run my fingers through my hair, trying to explain this in a way that she would understand. "Ally is all there is for me. She's my air. I need her to survive. Not only is she beautiful, but she understands me, like no one else. When she looks at me, she see the real me, and she loves me, flaws and all."

"I love you too," she whispers, a lone tear, rolls down her cheek.

"Kendall-" I start. Before I have a chance to finish my sentence she is on me. Her mouth finds mine and she kisses me with intense desperation. I am stunned; I sit there for a moment in complete shock. Slowly, realization dawns on me and I jump up and push her off me. She goes flying to the ground and in as controlled a voice as I can manage I hiss, "Get out."

"I'm sorry. Please Austin, I.. I don't know… I just thought that maybe… please don't tell Ally! I'm such a hypocrite. Please, I'm so sorry!" Still cowering on the ground, she mumbles out a pathetic excuse of an apology.

"Don't apologize," I fume. "God forgives, I don't."

* * *

**If you wondering yes I made my best friend and boyfriend did throw tomatoes at me, no matter how much they said no. I literally have no excuse, I just really like living and I needed my sleep. You can't blame me for that can ya lol. This chapter has not been edited. **

**In the beginning of the chapter it says the entire plot belongs to 'Carmelroads' DO NOT forget that! Because I don't want to be the bitch who stole someone else's story and I give FULL CREDIT to her since it was her plot in the beginning. Ah and the story I'm going to publish is coming up sooner or later. **

******Thank Y****OU for every single one of your faves/follows/reviews.**

**Much Love xx**

**~Jess**


End file.
